Fred: The Final Conflict
by ThePlayaJam765
Summary: It's been seven years since the Old Builder's were defeated. Since then, Fred has been trying to settle down. But Fred's worst fears are realized when Jesse returns to Beacontown with Romeo's Gauntlet stuck on his hand. With Romeo way too close for comfort, Fred must contact old friends, find his old forgotten weapon and remove Romeo's threat before Romeo removes him.
1. Hero in Residence - Beacontown

Chapter 1 – Beacontown

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have not read **Fred: Admin in Exile** and/or **Fred: Into the Multiverse** yet. I suggest you read those stories first before reading this one.

(Minecraft: Story Mode and its characters belong to Telltale Games, not me.)

* * *

(FRED'S POV)

It had been seven years since Hadrian and Mevia were banished to the world of giant chickens, and in that time, Fred and Otto have worked tirelessly to make the games great and fun again. Looking over it now, Fred couldn't help but smile at just how far the games have come since then. They've had lots of new competitors come and go, and even though Fred only visits once a month, he has become somewhat of a prodigy to the people of this world.

Which is why he must leave that sign up at the portal to his home world. With various people scurrying around the Portal Hallway like ants, he could not risk word of his heroics reaching Romeo's ears.

Right now, he was just returning home from another monthly visit with Otto to see how the games were going. Quickly applying his human form, he took a quick glance at the sign, warning people not to mention his heroics in this world and stepped through the orange portal.

Travelling through Sky City each time to visit the Portal Hallways was going to become tedious, and Fred knew it, so he replaced the temple's Nether Portal with an Exit portal, and changed the location where people spawn when they enter the world to the front of the Temple.

After the swirl of colors had faded, Fred looking around for the colorful sprawl known as Beacontown, and quickly set towards it. Lately, Fred has noticed that Jesse and his friends aren't quite as close as they once were. Fred didn't really pay it much mind, he knew how busy Jesse was with Beacontown and how busy Axel and Olivia were with Boom Town and Redstonia.

But, there was one red flag that Fred did not miss, Petra was starting to get annoyed that her friends were starting to waste their lives with responsibility over adventure. This alarmed Fred, because that was exactly what drove Romeo to snap and attempt to kill Fred. No matter what it takes, Fred swore that he was going to stop that happening to Jesse friends at any cost.

Arriving at the gates to Beacontown, he encountered Jesse's intern, Radar who was doing his usual duties around town. He was coming out of the mines, and he seemed to be heading towards the Order Hall, obviously looking for Jesse.

"Hey, Radar!" Fred called out.

"Ah! Oh. Hello. Fred, sir." Radar responded, stammering a little bit.

Fred could understand why, it was only last month that Fred decided that Radar could be trusted enough to know about his Admin Powers. Ever since then, Radar had been treating him as though he were some kind of deity. (To be honest, his powers could classify him as such.)

"Could you inform Jesse that I have returned, and that if he needs me, I'll be in my house?" Fred asked.

"Roger that!" Radar said, making a salute gesture before running off towards the Order Hall. Fred couldn't help but chuckle at Radar's antics. Turning around towards his own house, he walked inside.

* * *

(JESSE'S POV)

"And that's how those five friends, plus the bravest pig in the world, took their place in history as some of the greatest heroes who ever lived." Lukas finished reading.

A snoring sound got their attention. Yep, Axel had fallen asleep again. Olivia gave him a hard elbow in the ribs. He woke up instantly.

"Ah! Whowahuh? What part are we at?" Axel asked. "Am I being awesome?"

"We thought it was great, Lukas." Olivia commented. "Although, not always technically accurate."

"Yeah, I mean, well, I definitely exaggerated here and there, but it was for the drama." Lukas explained.

"I mean, it made us sound cool, and that's a good thing." Axel pointed out.

"Yeah, but it might make people think we did stuff that we didn't actually do." Olivia reasoned.

"It's all fair game if it's helping you to tell a good story." Jesse said. "It's not like you're lying to, like, trick anyone."

"Yeah! That's exactly what I thought." Lukas agreed.

"If you're planning on including schematics we should talk though." Olivia said.

"…I think I'm okay." Lukas responded. "I had been hoping to have it ready to read at Founding Day, but, uh… next year."

"I can't believe it's Founding Day already. Sneaks up on me every time." Olivia remarked.

"Congrats buddy, I'm proud of you for finishing it. That took a lot of work." Jesse congratulated.

"I'm glad you liked it. You did so much, Jesse, you're a real hero." Lukas said.

"But, we all did, right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. We were all there." Olivia said.

"For, uh, most of it anyway."

Jesse stood up.

"Hey, come on guys. We all did it together. We're the Order of the Stone, after all." Jesse reminded.

Lukas scribbled something down in his book.

"It is a good note though, I'll keep that in mind when I'm editing." Lukas said. "Well, this has all been really helpful feedback, guys. Once Ivor and Harper get back from their adventures, I can add a chapter about them, and then it will finally be done."

"Man, they've been gone a long time." Axel commented.

The front door of the Order Hall opened, to show Jesse's intern, Radar walking through.

"Jesse, your intern." Olivia announced.

"Jesse?"

"Oh! Hey Radar." Jesse greeted.

"Oh, gosh. Wow. I didn't know all of you would be in here." Radar said. "Olivia, ma'am. Axel, sir. Lukas, sir. So sorry to interrupt everyone."

"Aw, he is just adorable." Olivia commented.

"My deepest, sincerest, utmost apologies if I've caused any inconvenience." Radar apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, we're just hanging out." Jesse said.

"Right. Sorry. Uh—uh—Sorry. I mean, uh—" Radar stammered.

"Aw."

"So, what's up?" Jesse inquired.

"I got a few messages to give to you. The first is from Fred, who wanted to let you know that he's back in town. The second is from Petra, who is on her way to the mines, for that adventure you scheduled?" Radar relayed. "If you hurry, you should still have time for that AND your Founding Day duties."

"Oh, nice! We should get going!" Jesse said. Axel, Olivia and Lukas gave him a nervous look.

"Yeah, about that…" Lukas began.

"We've actually got our OWN Founding Day stuff we need to prep for." Olivia pointed out.

"Yeah, I need to get back to Boom Town. I'm judging a TNT Rally in the morning." Axel agreed.

"Aw, that's okay. I get it. You have your life and so do I." Jesse understood.

"Thanks Jesse." Olivia sighed in relief.

"Yeah. Thanks." Axel added.

"Petra will never let you hear the end of it though." Jesse warned.

"Tell Petra I said next time for sure, okay?" Axel said. "I can't wait to see how that sword of hers is coming along."

They began to walk towards the door.

"Yeah, I'll tell her."

"I can't believe I'm walking out of the Order Hall WITH the Order! Ha!" Radar exclaimed. He looked like he was going to explode with excitement right there and then.

"Ahh, so freaking cute!" Olivia commented again, sounding a lot like Petra.

Outside.

"So, the other towns have Founding Day celebrations, huh?" Radar inquired.

"Of course, we were all part of taking down the Wither-Storm. Redstonia even hosts a whole dance in Ellegaard's honor." Olivia said.

"Yeah, it's mostly TNT and fireworks in Boom Town. Magnus let me help design the firework finale this year." Axel added.

"Well, I promise I will try and stop by. It was awesome to catch up with you guys." Lukas promised.

"Totally!" Axel agreed.

Jesse sighed.

"Won't be the same without you guys."

"Aw, buddy. You're gonna make me sad." Axel complained.

"Thanks again guys. I'll let you know as soon as I'm done with the revisions." Lukas said.

"Oh, cool. Can't wait." Axel retorted.

"Axel." Olivia responded sternly.

They walked off.

"I tell ya, I am just the luckiest." Radar said.

"Yeah?"

"Oh year! Getting to work with you, hanging out with the Order, and living in the coolest town in the whole world, Beacontown!" Radar commented.

Jesse took around. Beacontown was definitely cool in his opinion. A colorful sprawl of various different builds. Beacontown also happened to attract a lot of parrots as well. In Jesse's opinion, the place was perfect.

"I realize that somedays you'd rather be out adventuring with your friends, but I'm really glad you're our leader." Radar admitted. "You just make this place awesome."

"Yeah, but being out there, adventuring. That's good too." Jesse pointed out.

"I mean, I guess. I've never really been the adventuring type, myself. Too uh, heh, too dangerous." Radar responded. "I know that Petra is waiting for you in the mines, but I bet people would really appreciate you helping set up for the celebration."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jesse said. He approached a Tiki Head build.

"I bet one of those would look awesome on the Order Hall's front lawn." Jesse commented. He saw Radar eyeing a purple octopus build.

"You craving sea-food?" Jesse asked.

"Always, why?"

Jesse's attention was grabbed by Nell's voice.

"JESSE DUDE!" Nell exclaimed.

"Nell, I thought you were out seeing the worlds?" Jesse said.

"Did that! Righteous times! Thought I'd try settling down for a while though." Nell suggested. "Like, I love danger and derring-do as much as the next person? But sometimes you just wanna have a place to store your junk, okay?"

"I can't believe you settled down. I thought you were all about the wandering, the adventure!"

"Augh, you make it all sound really good again when you put it like that." Nell admitted. "Between you and me, I'm worried that I won't, like, fit in here. So many rad builds, awesome people. I really want to make, like, a good first impression, you know? Which, I thought might be helped if my front yard had a statue by the one and only Jesse?"

"Not sure if I have time, but I'll see what I can do." Jesse said.

"Hey, hey, hey! This is gonna be so cool." Nell exclaimed. "Scoop up that clay over there and let's get to business!"

Jesse scooped up the clay before returning to the blank canvas.

"Ah, a blank canvas!" Jesse commented.

Jesse spent the next few minutes building some type of statue. He didn't know what he was building exactly, but he liked it.

"That is some sweet work, Noice!" Nell commented, she grabbed Jesse and pulled him into a hug. "Ah, Jesse dude! Thanks!"

"It was my pleasure!" Jesse responded.

"Well, it is an honor, mi amigo, and don't be a stranger, okay?"

"Well, she is a… fascinating woman, isn't she?" Radar remarked. "Very free-spirited."

"Heh, yeah." Jesse agreed. "Kind of reminds me of Petra back in her early days. Speaking of whom, you said she's waiting for me at the-"

"-Mineshaft. Mmhm." Radar finished.

A puppy dog got Jesse's attention as it barked and ran right around him. Looking up, Jesse saw that it belonged to StacyPlays and StampyCat.

"Oh, wink! Get back here! Leave Jesse alone!" Stacy scolded.

"Hello there Jesse! I was wondering when we'd run into each other!" Stampy greeted.

"Thought we'd give this town of yours a try." Stacy said.

"It's quite lovely!" Stampy commented.

"Yeah, and I can't believe how many people are here!"

Wink was still running around Jesse, barking happily.

"Well, it's so great to see you! We need to hang out!" Jesse said.

"That sounds wonderful!"

"Yeah, totally!" Stampy agreed.

Radar approached them.

"Radar, this is Stacy Plays and Stampy Cat." Jesse introduced.

"Oh, Wink! Here, Jesse. Give him a bone and he'll calm right down." Stacy said, handing Jesse a handful of bones. Jesse offered one to Wink.

"Here, Wink. Nice tasty bone?"

Wink took it.

"Aww, see? He likes you."

"Ha, yeah! You want the rest of these back?" Jesse asked.

"Nah, hang onto them, I've got TONS. You never know when you're gonna need to tame a wolf." Stacy pointed out.

"Well, thanks."

"I imagine you're terribly busy, so we won't keep you. But you should come and see what we're working on because, it's pretty cool." Stampy suggested.

"Yeah, what Stampy said. Anyway, our place is by the gate, next to your friend Fred's house." Stacy pointed.

"Will do! See you guys later!" Jesse responded.

Jesse approached a dark-skinned citizen standing by herself. She seemed to brighten upon seeing him.

"Oh wow. It is really you." She exclaimed. She pointed towards the Creeper build. "My friend told me this was a recreation of your first big build, way back before the Wither-Storm, before all that stuff. Is it true? You have got to tell me more about it."

"Ha, alright. I love talking about the good old days." Jesse said.

"Yes! I'm just so curious, where does your inspiration come from?" The citizen questioned. "Was there a deeper meaning? Oh, or like, a critique of the world maybe?"

"I draw my inspiration from my friends." Jesse answered. "We were a team. It was a group effort."

"Oh, classic Jesse. I love that. The build I really wish I got to see was what you built to take down the Wither-Storm. Now that must have been terrifying."

"Well, it's like I said about drawing inspiration from my friends, we all gave each other strength during that fight." Jesse said.

"Amazing. I hope I have friends like that someday." She responded. "Oh and thank you so much for taking the time to stop and talk to me."

"Not a problem. I'll see you around alright?"

Jesse approached Reuben's memorial next.

"Best pig that ever lived. Miss ya buddy." Jesse said.

"Aw man, I wish I could've met Reuben. He sounded amazing." Radar commented. "I read Lukas's book the other day. That chapter about Reuben almost got me crying right there."

"He was a hero." Jesse said. "Saved everybody. He'd be really excited about how great Beacontown is now."

"I bet that's totally true." Radar agreed.

A male citizen approached Jesse.

"OHMYGOSH IT'S YOU!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, yep. It's me. What are you doing here?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, wow. This is actually perfect. For Founding Day this year, we're picking a pig to play the part of Reuben on the float!" The citizen explained.

"Oh, that's really cute." Radar remarked.

"Right? Would you be interested in, maybe helping me pick? I mean, who knows Reuben better than Jesse, right?"

"I would love to, seems like the least I could do." Jesse said.

The male citizen jumped up and down in excitement.

"Oh that's fantastic! Thank you so much."

"Alright, let's see 'em!"

"Okay piggies. Show Jesse your good side!" The citizen instructed. He pointed to the first pig.

"That's Estaban." He said. He moved to the second pig. "Smushy Cutecheeks."

He stopped at the final pig.

"And Lord von Thunderpork VI. Tried my best to bring the pigs that felt the most, Reuben-esque. Hm?"

"My vote is for Lord von Thunderpork VI. No question. Look at the regal little guy." Jesse decided.

"Ah! I knew that's who you'd choose. Fantastic!" The citizen coddled the pig. "Congratulations!"

He stood up.

"Thank you, Jesse. I'm going to go get him ready, and I'll see you at the celebration." He said.

"Bye!" Radar waved.

Jesse approached a group of people, one of them bouncing on a slime block.

"JESSE! Well, hey, hey, look who it is!" The citizen on the right exclaimed.

"Jesse! Hey!" The citizen on the left greeted.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Jesse asked.

"Glad you asked! We're working on a new game for Founding Day that I guarantee you is going to be all the rage this year; Slime Diving!" The citizen on the right showcased. "Wanna give us a hand finishing it up? I'll letcha take the first dive. Bob designed the schematics, didn'tcha Bob?"

"That sounds awesome, let's do it." Jesse agreed.

"We're going to be diving off this excellent pagoda Bob designed, but we can't decide what material to use." The male citizen explained.

Bob jumped off the Slime Blocks and they pulled out different blocks. The female was holding stone, Bob was holding wood while the Male on the right was holding Pink Wool.

"I'm just conflicted because I like all of them." Bob admitted.

Jesse decided on Pink Wool.

"Nothing prettier than pink wool! Let's get to it." Jesse said.

The four of them built the tower with Pink Wool, leaving Jesse at the top.

"Nice, that turned out great!" Jesse remarked.

"And just like I promised, you can take the first dive!" The male citizen said.

Jesse did a belly flop on the slime blocks, flipped over and landed on his feet on the ground.

"H-ha woo! TA DA! Thanks everyone!"

"Jesse! That was INCREDIBLE!" Radar remarked.

"Seriously, amazing dive." The male citizen agreed. "Thank you for that, thank you for the help before."

"No problem. Look, my friend's waiting, so I gotta run, but nice work!"

Jesse saw another citizen staring at something in the distance.

"Whatcha looking at, Citizen?" Jesse asked.

"Oh! Jesse, wow. Hi." The citizen greeted. "Just checking out my latest build from the ground. I'm worried it doesn't, y'know, 'fit'."

The citizen pointed to a floating Hamburger shaped build.

"Is it putting the right energy into the universe?"

"'Doesn't fit?' I think it's perfect!" Jesse commented.

"Oh! Wow, maybe I'm overthinking this." The citizen said.

"Yeah! I love it!" Jesse repeated.

"This just gives me even more to think about!"

"Uh, okay then. We'll just leave you to it." Jesse said. He turned towards Radar. "Is he okay?"

"No, I don't think so." Radar responded.

Jesse approached Stampy and Stacy in-front of their house next, who were in an argument.

"I am telling you, Stampy. It needs to be pumpkin pie." Stacy said.

"But cake is the best!" Stampy reasoned. "And I would know, I have it every morning for breakfast!"

"There some sort of problem here guys?" Jesse asked.

"Hello Jesse!" Stampy greeted. "We heard about this Founding Day celebration of yours and thought we'd make some sweets!"

"Yeah, and now I'm trying to convince Mr. Stampy here to make the right decision and pick pumpkin pie." Stacy added.

"There you go with those leading presentations again." Stampy groaned.

"Just, not everyone likes cake, Stampy." Stacy pointed out.

"Oh, and pumpkin pie is the universally loved food? I think not." Stampy retorted.

"Well, I'm all about cake, personally. Love that stuff." Jesse said.

"Ha, ha! Yes! Exactly my stance!" Stampy agreed.

"You don't need to rub it in." Stacy responded, crossing her arms. She reached into her pockets and shoved a mountain of ingredients into Jesse's arms. "Here, you should just take the ingredients and decide for us."

"Yes, I fear we're gonna be debating in circles all day otherwise, heh." Stampy agreed.

Jesse turned around and was almost startled when he saw Fred standing right behind him.

"Hello, Jesse." Fred greeted. "Couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Stacy and Stampy over there. I was thinking, there could be extra eggs and stuff around town. I bet you could find enough to do both cake AND pie."

"Hmm, don't have a ton of time. But I bet they'd be super surprised by that." Jesse agreed.

"Well, I'm not doing anything." Fred said. "Tell you what, you go onto the mines and do whatever you were planning to do in the mines with Petra, while I handle this cake and pie business."

"Oh, perfect!" Jesse responded, handing the ingredients to Fred. "Thanks so much."

Fred, Radar and Jesse went to the entrance of the mines, Jesse high-fiving a fan on the way.

"And here we are at the mines!" Radar announced.

"Nice, thanks for walking with me." Jesse replied.

"Oh no, thank YOU Jesse. It was a pleasure watching you work, it truly was." Radar corrected.

Jesse pulled out an Iron Chest-plate.

"Stopping to help all those people, helping them prepare for Founding Day, very inspiring." Radar continued as Jesse put the chest-plate on.

Fred snorted.

"Iron? Really, Jesse?" Fred deadpanned. "You know Petra's going to make fun of you for wearing that instead of your real armor."

Jesse rolled his eyes and approached the mine entrance.

"I'll, uh, keep watch on things here while you're gone." Radar said. "Off doing your, adventure things."

"Just stop worrying so much, would ya?" Jesse suggested.

"'Stop, Stop worring.' I can do that. It's so simple. Just 'stop worrying.'" Radar said, trying to make sense of it. "Am I oversimplifying it? I-I'll work on it."

Jesse shrugged before continuing on down into the mines.

"BYE! HAVE A GOOD TIME!" Radar waved.

"Don't I always?" Jesse responded.

"C'mon, Radar. Let's see if we can get Stacy and Stampy both Cake and Pie." Fred suggested.

"That sounds awesome." Radar agreed.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, that's the first chapter done.

The reason why I am able to update so fast is because I pre-write every chapter of an episode before I start posting it. Also, I had already started writing this before I posted the final chapters of '**Fred: Into the Multiverse.**'

Like it? Review. Don't like it, look up something else.

More to follow.


	2. Hero in Residence - Champion City

Chapter 2 – Champion City

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have not read **Fred: Admin in Exile** and/or **Fred: Into the Multiverse** yet. I suggest you read those stories first before reading this one.

(Minecraft: Story Mode and its characters belong to Telltale Games, not me.)

* * *

(JESSE'S POV)

Jesse arrived in the mines, to find Petra nowhere in sight. All he could see were the miners doing their jobs.

"Petra?" Jesse called out.

No response.

"Huh. I swear she said to meet right here." Jesse said, confused. "PETRA! Where are you?"

A groaning sound startled Jesse. Looking to his right, he saw a bunch of zombies headed towards him.

"Ah! Stupid Zombie!"

He pulled out an iron sword.

"Ah, I missed this. Smell, not so much."

Jesse quickly dispatched the two zombies with ease.

"Well, you're late. But at least you still remember how to fight." Petra commented, getting Jesse's attention.

"Oh, hey!" Jesse greeted.

"Hey, I was worried you'd gotten rusty." Petra said. "I can't even imagine that life. Managing people. Signing papers. Bleh."

"I really do miss this. You know. Us. Adventuring together, facing the unknown." Jesse agreed. "I wish we could do this more often."

"Except, I'm gonna have a hard time being seen with someone wearing such dingy armor. What is that, Iron?" Petra teased, tapping the armor and making a clanking sound.

"I didn't want to dent the good stuff! So what?" Jesse reasoned. "And look who's talking with an iron sword, where's your fancy gold one with all the enchantments? Can't remember the last time I saw you without it."

Petra looked sheepish.

"I, uh…" She stammered.

Jesse's attention was grabbed again by more groaning.

"Ready for more?" Petra asked.

Jesse once again dispatched more zombies.

"Ha! Haven't lost my step yet." Jesse said.

"Well, you sure showed me." Petra agreed. "Glad you finally made it. Sometimes I worry you don't even have time for me- your friends anymore. I mean, I get that you like your job and everything, but jeez."

"Hey, I'm here now, aren't I?" Jesse pointed out. "I'll always make time for you."

"Yeah, I guess. But now that you mention it. Can't help but notice that we're missing one, two, three." Petra said.

"Axel has Boom Town duties, Olivia's grading something or another in Redstonia and Lukas-"

"-is writing." Petra finished. "I figured. Man, our friends have gotten lame. I swear, if our old fans saw what we're doing now. I'm just sayin', I don't care how look Lukas' next book is, it's not exactly slaying a Wither-Storm, y'know?"

"Hey, don't get bummed." Jesse said. "Even without them, we're having fun, right?"

"Yeah, that's a good point." Petra conceded. "At least we've got the cool people here. We'll worry about them later I guess. We gotta hurry."

"What exactly are we looking for down here?" Jesse questioned.

"I'll, tell you when we find it. Just trust me, it's important." Petra said.

A noise got their attention.

"What was that?" Jesse asked.

"Come on! Let's race!" Petra suggested, before taking off.

"Wait, what?"

"It's monster-huntin' time." Petra declared.

With a grin and a shake of his head, Jesse raced after her.

"Hey, It's Jesse!" A miner called out.

"What's up? Good to see ya!" Another miner called out as Jesse raced past.

A miner on a minecart came out of a side entrance, holding a cake.

"Oh, perfect. I'm starving." Jesse said as he nicked the cake and ate it.

"HEY! I was gonna eat that! Obviously." The miner complained.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" A miner shouted, diving for cover. A TNT was flashing ready to explode. Jesse managed to jump over it just as it exploded, giving him a mini-boost.

Jesse and Petra reached the end of the tunnel.

"Ha! Wooo." Jesse panted as he came to a stop, but Petra wasn't listening. She was looking for something.

"Alright, where'd you go?" Petra said to herself.

"Where'd WHAT go?" Jesse inquired.

A silhouette got his attention. It was racing into another tunnel. This was apparently what Petra was looking for, since she pointed it out.

"HA! LOOK DOWN THERE!" Petra pointed.

"So, you're really not gonna tell me what we're chasing?"

"Nope. The mystery's what makes it fun! C'mon!" Petra responded before continuing to chase after it.

With a roll of his eyes, Jesse continued to follow. Jumping down, he caught up with Petra. Petra pointed out a bunch of zombies behind Jesse, before speeding off. Jesse pursued.

"Look out! Wall spiders!" Petra exclaimed.

"I see 'em!"

Pulling out his sword, Jesse dispatched some of the spiders while continuing to run. The rest were eventually stopped by a pool of lava that Jesse had jumped over.

"There! It went into that cave!" Petra pointed out.

"On it!" Jesse responded, sheathing his sword. Petra gave him an evil smirk before jumping down to the floor below.

"'Annnd Petra's in the home stretch!'" Petra announced, pretending to be an announcer. She was immediately blocked by a bunch of spiders. "Ah, jeez! More of these guys!"

Jesse responded with an evil smirk of his own as he continued on ahead, intending to win the race.

"WHAT?!" Petra exclaimed, scandalized. "But you- Ugh!"

"'And Jesse takes the lead!'" Jesse announced, pretending to be an announcer.

"Ha, let's see how long that lasts!" Petra taunted.

Jesse jumped onto stone platforms, jumping over lava before reaching the other side. Seeing Petra catching up with him, he immediately jumped inside the hole at the end of the track, therefore winning the race.

"Man, you're faster than I remember! Ha!" Petra remarked. "You were SO supposed to lose. Everybody knows I'm faster than you."

"Hey, I'm as surprised as you are, I'm just glad I've still got it!" Jesse admitted.

"Guess I didn't have anything to worry about after all!"

"Okay, this mystery better live up to all the hype." Jesse said. "Here I come, mystery monster."

The two of them continued down the rest of the cave. Jesse reached the edge of the cave to discover… a llama?

"A llama? A LLAMA?!" Jesse questioned.

"AWESOME, WE FOUND IT!" Petra exclaimed. "Oh, your owner is going to be so happy to see you."

"Wait, lemme get this straight. This quest was just to track down a stupid LLAMA?" Jesse questioned, scandalized.

The llama poked his sword in offense.

"It's not just a stupid llama. It's, uh, it's important. Okay?" Petra tried to explain. Jesse can't help but notice that she is acting very shady at the moment. What was up? "It's apparently, like, a 'treasure-sniffing llama' or, ugh. It's important, okay?"

Jesse shook his head in response.

"Please, just trust me." Petra pleaded. "We just need to bring her back to her owner."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Jesse apologized. "If you say it's important, then I trust you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Now, how about we get you outta here, huh?" Petra suggested.

Jesse began to slowly approach the llama, making various smoochy noises to try and gain it's attention. It responded by kicking it's back legs at Jesse, destroying the Iron Chest-plate he was wearing.

"That's what you get for wearing that dork armor." Petra stated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll just have to craft a new set. Dang." Jesse responded.

"Let's get this thing. Don't let it get away." Petra whispered as she and Jesse jumped onto the llama, trying to grab it. It responded by kicking the two of them off. As Jesse opened his eyes, he saw the llama standing over him. It spat in his face. Disgusting. The llama took off while Jesse was distracted rubbing the spit out of his face.

"Ugh! Gross! Come on, let's get after that armor wrecking thing." Jesse said.

"Hang on, it's super dark down there. We should make a torch." Petra suggested. She handed Jesse a stick and a piece of coal. Jesse crafted a torch using the items.

"After you, 'Mayor Jesse'." Petra gestured.

"I've told you, I'm not the 'mayor.'" Jesse corrected. "I'm the-"

"'Leader and Hero in Residence.' I know, I know." Petra snapped. "It's just that, you do a lot of paperwork and like, 'town running' things. Call a shovel a shovel, am I right?"

They reached the end of the tunnel to find the llama sitting on top of a pile of gravel.

"How the heck did you get up there?" Petra questioned.

"Who knows, but it's coming down now." Jesse said as he placed the torch down. As he broke the gravel and got the llama down, light flashed into the tunnel. Looking through the gap that the gravel was blocking, Jesse saw some glowing green object sitting on top of a mini-mountain.

"What the-?" Jesse began.

Jesse decided to take a closer look. As he looked closely, the llama got in his view.

"Ugh, get out of the way, I was looking at that." Jesse snapped as he pushed the llama aside.

"What's that?" Petra asked.

"Only one way to find out." Jesse said as he approached whatever the thing was on top of the mini-mountain. As he moved to climb the mountain, he heard a whisper.

"JEEEEEEEESSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"What was that creepy whisper?" Jesse asked.

"I didn't hear anything." Petra responded, confused.

"Slayer of the Wither-Storm." The whispering voice continued. Jesse climbed up to the top of the mountain. Looking closely, Jesse saw that the floating item was a glowing prismarine type gauntlet. Weird, Jesse had never heard of prismarine-type armor before.

"Whoa girl, what is it?" Petra inquired.

"Some sort of glove? Or, uh. Gauntlet? Looks like it's made out of Prismarine." Jesse described.

"Prismarine? But you only find that at the bottom of the ocean." Petra responded.

Jesse moved his hand towards it, intending to pick it up and study it more closely, when his hand found itself frozen in mid-air.

Gravel had covered the entrance way that they had just entered through, and the Gauntlet attached itself to Jesse's right hand.

"Ah! How did? Where?" Jesse stammered. "What. Is this. Thing?"

"JEEEEEEEESSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" It whispered again.

"I dunno. I dunno. It seems like it's not hurting you, and that's good." Petra said. "It looks kinda… okay, actually it looks really cool. Which I know might not be what you want to hear right now."

"Maybe it has, I dunno? Like, powers or something?" Jesse suggested.

"If it does, it's too bad it didn't come with an instruction manual." Petra replied. "Well, here, I'll help you take it off."

Petra grabbed the gauntlet and tugged it. It did not budge. All it was doing was hurting Jesse's arm.

"JEEEEEEEESSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Okay, ow. Wow, stop." Jesse panted.

"That thing is really stuck." Petra remarked. "I just can't shake this feeling that, maybe you were meant to find that gauntlet. Like, maybe it was your destiny or something."

"I hope it's not, like, a curse. That's usually what leaves things stuck to you, right?" Jesse asked, nervously.

"Yeah, until you die." Petra responded. "Which, isn't what's happening here! I hope!"

A rumbling sound caught their attention. The pyramid was shaking.

"Uh oh. Get off the pyramid, quick!" Jesse ordered as Petra jumped off. Jesse did the same but could not get off in time before it opened. He managed to catch himself on the ledge. Petra immediately helped him up.

"Okay, now what the heck is THAT thing?" Jesse asked, panicking. "It's like a huge… mouth… in the ground?"

"Some sort of, Heckmouth?" Petra named.

"Sure, yeah. 'Heckmouth.'" Jesse agreed.

"I, I don't think I can see the bottom." Petra observed. "Ugh, gives me the willies. And what's that sound coming from down there?"

"I don't care whether we can see the bottom or not. We need to cover it up. NOW!" Jesse instructed.

"Right!"

Scooping up some dirt, Jesse and Petra covered the Heckmouth up.

"What is that?" Petra asked, pointing towards a receptacle in the ground.

"Not sure, but I'm getting a bad feeling that it's the actual way we're going to fix this." Jesse responded.

The cave rumbled.

"On second thought; Let's talk about it anywhere but here." Jesse decided.

"Not getting out the way we came though!" Petra pointed out.

Looking up, Jesse saw a hole in the ceiling of the cave.

"There! Come on!"

* * *

The two of them, plus the llama managed to make their way out of the cave. Jesse noticed just how close it was to the town.

"It's so close to Beacontown." Jesse stated.

Petra pulled out a sign.

"Here, maybe you could… leave a warning or something?" Petra suggested.

Jesse took the sign and scribbled the following onto it.

_**KEEP OFF THE GRASS**_

"Sure, yeah, that works." Petra commented.

"Okay then." Jesse cleared his throat. "WHAT DO WE DO ABOUT ALL THIS?!"

"Well, it's all made of Prismarine, right? And you only find that in, like, monuments and stuff at the bottom of the ocean." Petra said.

"Well, let's talk to Fred. He could use his powers to help us take the thing off." Jesse suggested.

"Yeah, that's not a bad ide-" Petra froze, suddenly going very pale. "Actually, no. We can't."

"Why not?" Jesse asked.

"Remember, not long after we defeated the Wither-Storm, Fred warned us about a gauntlet that could whisper and told us not to touch it." Petra reminded.

Jesse's eyes widened in realization. He had forgotten all about that conversation, and now he's just gone and picked up something Fred warned him not to touch. Jesse inwardly berated himself.

"Well, Fred's a no go." Petra said. "But, there's a treasure hunter in Beacontown named Jack. Kind of a legend. He knows everything about Prismarine, exploring the ocean."

Petra pointed to the sign.

"Because, we definitely can't have that happening again. That was, that was really bad."

"That sounds perfect! I can't wait to meet this guy." Jesse agreed.

"Knew you'd be excited! Yes!" Petra said. "And I'll take you to Jack's shop as soon as I'm back. But first, I really need to deal with this llama."

Petra began to walk away with the llama, who didn't seem to want to move. Jesse didn't say anything.

"Um, Jesse? I'm really kind of in a hurry here." Petra pointed out.

Jesse shook his head.

Petra sighed.

"You know my sword? Gold one? With all the enchantments?"

"'Miss Butter?'" Jesse named.

"Yeah. I-I… kinda got tricked, by this person named Stella." Petra admitted. "Said she 'just wanted to put it on display for a little while.' And now she won't give it back until I do dumb quests like this for her."

"Petra, why didn't you tell me about this?" Jesse asked.

"You haven't exactly been around much. Didn't wanna 'bother' you with it." Petra pointed out. "So yeah, her name's Stella and she's kinda obsessed with treasure. She says this is her 'treasure-sniffing llama' or…"

Petra turned towards the adjacent city.

"She runs a place called Champion City."

"Wait, like Champion City right over there? I had no idea their leader was like that." Jesse remarked.

"Yeah, she's ambitious. And she's willing to do anything to get her way. Bullying, lying, cheating." Petra agreed. "Without my sword. I just really need to get it back. Just hope Stella actually gives it back this time."

"We're the Order of the Stone, Petra." Jesse reminded. "Looking out for each other is what we do."

"That's fair." Petra agreed. "Thanks Jesse."

"C'mon, I can't wait to meet this 'Stella' myself."

"Yeah, okay. Let's do it."

"Then, freshly re-armed, we'll come back, sort out that 'Heckmouth' and get this thing off my hand."

* * *

Petra led Jesse into Champion City. There, Jesse could see that it seemed to be filled with various skyscrapers, all looking identical. That was one reason why Jesse liked Beacontown, the variety of builds that you could encounter here. This town, however. No variety whatsoever.

"This is it. Champion City." Petra announced. "Every single one of those apartments up there is exactly the same. Stella is, strict about how things look here."

"If it's really 'Champion City' then where are all the Champions, huh? More like Llama City." Jesse commented, stammering a little bit.

The llama looked offended at Jesse's statement.

"Uh, yeah. Good one." Petra deadpanned. She tried to pull the llama along with her, but the llama stubbornly refused to move. "What? Come on. We're almost there. It's like she doesn't want to go see Stella. I kinda know how she feels. I just, really need this to go well. And with Stella, well. It doesn't, most times."

"Hey, that's why you've got me, remember? We're a team, and we will take care of this no problem." Jesse assured.

"Sure hope you're right." Petra said. "Anyway, Stella usually has her 'office hours' in the center of the courtyard."

"Well, I hope she's ready for an 'appointment' with Jesse and Petra." Jesse answered.

They entered the middle courtyard to find a whole group of people crowding together.

"Ugh! There's Stella." Petra pointed out.

Jesse saw a blonde-haired woman in a purple striped business suit, handing out puppies to people. She was wearing an ear-piece.

"Yes, that's right!" She announced. "Puppies for everyone! No shoving now! We're not Beacontowners!"

"You've probably put this together right now, but Stella's pretty fond of herself. I would play to her ego." Petra suggested.

"Oh! Well, that is a cute one. And he could be all yours." Stella's voice announced again as Jesse and Petra pushed past people to get to the front. "Provided you have the right payment, of course."

They reached the front, where Stella spotted the llama.

"Oh, Lluna, my darling! You came home! You came back!" She cried. "Uh, Rodrigo? Could you bring Lluna home please?"

A beefy security guard grabbed Lluna and led her away.

"There's a good girl." Stella commented.

"Stella?" Jesse asked, grabbing her attention.

"Oh, look who it is; Jesse! Leader of Beacontown! And my sworn rival!" She announced.

What?

"I've never met her before, right?" He whispered.

"No." Petra answered.

"Our rivalry? Beacontown vs Champion City?" Stella continued. "Surely you think about it as much as I do."

"Sorry, but you? Are not my rival." Jesse corrected. "Even my B-List villains are way scarier than you."

"I do not know what kind of mind games you are trying to bring into our rivalry, but I'll tell you right now that they are not going to work on me." Stella snapped.

The gauntlet glowed green again and whispered.

"I love the glove by the way. Absolutely darling." Stella commented. "You wouldn't be interested in trading, would you? Got some fine puppies here."

"Just a puppy for this?" Jesse questioned, scandalized. "That's a terrible trade."

"Rude. I just thought I'd offer." Stella responded. "Heard you need a new pet."

"Okay, hold it!" Petra said, stepping in.

"Oh, Petra! You're here too, I almost thought Lluna just came back on her own." Stella greeted in a sickly-sweet voice. "What do I owe you? A puppy?"

"No. That wasn't-"

"-A diamond, maybe?" Stella suggested.

"NO! I-"

"An emerald? Don't push TOO hard now."

"Don't make me get tough here, Stella." Jesse threatened. "You know what Petra wants. We're not leaving without that sword."

"Wait, is this about? Oh Petra. Oh, sweetie no." Stella responded, in that same sickly-sweet tone. Jesse's dislike for this woman raised by the second. "I was very clear. I make trades for treasures. I think I'm all done here."

"You said you just wanted to 'display it!' I thought I could still use it!" Petra pleaded.

"Oh no, honey. No." Stella replied, once again in that voice that Jesse found really irritating. "You wanted to become my champion. You came to ME, remember? In exchange, you got to live HERE instead of Beacontown. Isn't that nice?"

What?

"Oh, no. Was that supposed to be a secret?" Stella mocked.

"Oh, we are going to talk about this later, Petra." Jesse said in a deadly quiet voice.

"I know." Petra responded, looking incredibly guilty.

"Well, I think it's about time I go back to my treasure hall, Jesse. By the way? Way nicer than yours." Stella compared.

Stella began to walk off.

"Do you two know the way out? What am I saying, of course Petra does! If you ever want a place in Champion City, just ask!"

"Like I said, she's the worst." Petra commented.

"I'm not letting her get away with this, we're getting even." Jesse said.

"Hey, I'll just settle for getting my sword back." Petra said. "I just don't know how we're gonna do that."

Petra pointed out the entrance on the right.

"Stella's 'treasure room' is right there, but I've got a bad feeling about those bodyguards of hers." Petra commented. "Could probably sneak in through the puppy kennel, but that's a lot of barking puppies."

"There's got to be a way." Jesse hummed as he thought about it. He came to an answer. "We'll roll in, fight the bodyguards, snag the sword, get out again. Piece of cake."

"I like the sound of that." Petra agreed.

They followed the body guards in. A body guard noticed them.

"Hey, you can't be in here."

They drew their swords.

"And you definitely can't have those! Get 'em!"

"Let's fire it up!" Petra grinned.

"I don't like you." A guard said as he swung his sword at Jesse.

"Not a fan of yours either!" Jesse responded as he blocked the swing with his own sword.

"We still really need to talk about this, Petra." Jesse said.

"You really wanna discuss it NOW?" Petra replied, disbelievingly.

"Yes! I do!" Jesse responded.

"It does seem like weird timing." The guard added.

"Shush!" Jesse ordered.

"Hey! Shush YOU!" The guard growled as he lunged again. Jesse blocked it with his sword. "I'm trying, to have a conversation here!"

Jesse knocked the sword out of the guard's hands. Petra did the same. The guards ran off.

"This whole Champion City thing is kind of a big deal, don't you think?" Jesse asked.

"Is it though? So I have a house here, so what?" Petra questioned.

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE!?" A guard shouted as he and another guard came racing towards them.

"Ugh!" Petra groaned.

"'So what?''" Jesse repeated, while fighting the bodyguard. "I feel like you're deflecting the issue!"

"Uh, me?" The guard asked, confused.

"No, not you!" Jesse snapped.

"Yipes!" The guard panicked.

"What about not wanting to be tied down? What about your friends?" Jesse reminded.

"You mean the friends who are never around anymore?" Petra corrected as she dealt with the body guard.

"What did you say?" Jesse questioned as he gave a third body guard a punch in the face with his gauntlet.

"No matter what happens, no matter how much I do. You're the big hero. You probably don't even remember what it's like adventuring out there, scrounging for resources." Petra argued. "Just look at today! We were supposed to go on one adventure, and you were late. I can't even get my 'friends' to spend time with me. Do you know how it feels to show up for quest and quest and just hearing; 'Aw man. I'm sorry. Next time! Next time!'"

"Yeah. You're right. Of course you're right." Jesse admitted. "I know I haven't exactly been the best friend lately."

Jesse turned around.

"This is Stella's 'treasure room?'"

"Yeah." Petra confirmed.

"Trophy heads, gold pants, sponge blocks, a diamond hoe?" Jesse named out the items.

"Yep, all bought from other people." Petra replied. "Half of them still have the nametags of other people on them!"

"Wow, that actually makes me kinda sad." Jesse remarked. "She thinks that all it takes is having a room full of treasure. Even if you got it from other people."

"I know one treasure she doesn't get to keep though, should be…"

Petra led them to a treasure podium, to see that it was empty.

"NO! WHERE'D IT GO? WHERE'D SHE PUT IT?" Petra panicked.

"You're sure it was here?" Jesse questioned.

A throat clearing sound from behind got their attention.

"So, our rivalry escalates again." Stella announced, leaning on Petra's sword.

"You're not my rival!" Jesse reminded.

"Says the person breaking into my treasure room!" Stella responded. "Classic rival move!"

Stella raised Petra's sword.

"You shouldn't be here."

Jesse unsheathed his sword.

"Well, you shouldn't be such a jerk. Guess we're ALL disappointed." Jesse spat. He inched towards Stella, which prompted her to drop the sword.

"Okay! Okay fine, just take it! Take the stupid sword!" Stella surrendered. "I've got better treasure than that anyway. Who needs it?"

"Your 'deal' with Petra is over, Stella." Jesse ensured. "No negotiations."

"Sure, fine. She was a lousy 'Hero in Residence' anyway." Stella commented.

Jesse and Petra went towards the exit of the Treasure Room.

"I won't forget this, Jesse!" Stella assured. "History will remember this as an important day in our rivalry! A day you will rue 'til-"

"STILL NOT MY RIVAL!"

"Aw, man."

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, in my opinion, I might have dragged this chapter out a little bit. In the next chapter, we will meet Jack.

I was originally going to have Fred burst in just as Jesse picked up the gauntlet, obviously due to sensing Romeo's Admin Residue. But I feel like the story wouldn't really work out as good as it did in canon if that were the case, since Fred doesn't have any reason to think right now that this particular residue was important, so I had Fred ignore the residue for now, and pushed Fred's inevitable discovery of the gauntlet back a chapter.

Like it? Review. Don't like it, look up another story.

More to follow.


	3. Hero in Residence - Jack

Chapter 3 – Jack

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have not read **Fred: Admin in Exile** and/or **Fred: Into the Multiverse** yet. I suggest you read those stories first before reading this one.

(Minecraft: Story Mode and its characters belong to Telltale Games, not me.)

* * *

(JESSE'S POV)

"Rah! So good to have you back!" Petra yelled as she held her sword up. "Thank you so much for your help. I know it got a little weird back there. I appreciate you still helping me anyway."

"Hey, it's all in the past Petra." Jesse said. "Just happy to reunite you with your favorite deadly weapon."

"Oh, and it feels so good!" Petra agreed.

"JEEEESSSSSEEEEEE!" The gauntlet whispered again.

"What is that?" Petra asked.

A rumbling sound came from the grass behind the sign that Jesse wrote earlier on. Grabbing Petra and diving, Jesse saw that the entire ground exploded, leaving an exposed Heckmouth that is spilling out charged creepers.

"Sign didn't stop that." Jesse commented.

"Or those." Petra pointed to the creepers.

"Whoa, that's a lot of creepers." Jesse panicked.

"And they're charged? That should be impossible!" Petra said.

"Tell THEM that!" Jesse snapped as he rushed in. Using his sword, he knocked four flashing creepers back into the pit as they exploded. As he moved to attack a fifth creeper, his sword broke.

"Gah! Stupid cheap sword!"

Petra jumped in.

"I gotcha covered Jesse!"

Petra knocked the flashing creeper into the air as it exploded. She kissed her sword.

"Mwah, so good to have you back!"

Another creeper was approaching him, Jesse ducked out of the way. He dodged another creeper and found himself facing four creepers at once. Getting an idea, he charged at them.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!"

Jesse used the gauntlet to push the creepers back into the pit that they came out of.

"WHOO! That would've been dumb! If it wasn't so AWESOME!" Jesse commented. "C'mon, we need to get this thing covered up again."

Scooping up blocks of dirt, Jesse and Petra used it to cover the pit up again.

"I, I don't know how we're going to get this to hold. That Heckmouth blew right through the GROUND!" Jesse pointed out.

"First, your Prismarine Gauntlet, then that Prismarine pit spitting out creepers, we need to get to Jack's fast." Petra agreed.

"And quickly, before it attracts Fred's attention." Jesse added. "I hope this treasure hunter knows as much as you say he does."

"He does." Petra assured. "He's gotta. C'mon! I'll show you the way."

Petra led Jesse back into Beacontown. Taking a quick glance around, Jesse saw no Fred in sight. Good, so far. Petra led Jesse into a back alley.

"Welcome to Bad Luck Alley." Petra pointed out.

"Wow, I didn't even know people hung out down here at night!" Jesse remarked.

"Well, yeah. It's the cool part." Petra said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jesse asked.

"Aw you know. These are the people who like to live, off the grid. Outside the rules. And you're kinda 'The Boss.'" Petra explained. "It's just the way the world works. That's like, the trade-off when you're in charge, you know that."

"You still hang out with me though." Jesse said.

"Well, yeah, but that's because I knew you when you were still just a nerd in a treehouse." Petra responded. "Don't take it personally, dude."

Petra stopped.

"Should be somewhere down here, I think."

"Wait, have you never been here before? You said you knew a guy." Jesse said, confused.

"Okay, not 'know him, know him.' I know, OF him." Petra explained.

Jesse gave her a look.

"Okay fine, he's a legend, alright? He was once one of the greatest treasure hunters in the whole world, and, he's kind of a hero of mine." Petra admitted. "What should I say? What should I do? I can't believe I'm about to meet Jack! What if he invites me to go adventuring with him?"

Jesse placed a hand on her back.

"Hey, you're a great adventurer too, Petra." Jesse reminded. "Just play it cool around him."

"Well, I mean, I'm no JACK, but… I'll give it a shot. Good advice."

Eventually, they came across a shop with the name '**Jack & Nurm's Adventure Emporium.**' Jesse read it out-loud.

"Yup. That's our place." Petra confirmed. "Man, I've always wanted an excuse to come here."

They entered the shop. It was completely filled with various artifacts.

"Oh wow." Petra commented. "'The Upper Lowlands?' 'Spider-Peak Mountain?' 'The Ice Crags of Doom?'"

Yep, Petra is totally fan-girling right now.

"It's just like I told you, Jack might be the best adventurer in town!" Petra exclaimed. "This stuff is from all over the world!"

"See Petra? Beacontown has some pretty cool stuff too, huh?" Jesse pointed out.

"Oh, uh, well I mean what's cool about all of this is that it, isn't, from Beacontown, though." Petra corrected. "But you've got a good point. This is a big win for Beacontown."

Jesse found a button with the sign '**PUSH FOR SERVICE**' underneath it. Jesse pushed it, which rang a buzzer.

A voice cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Jack & Nurm's Adventure Emporium." It greeted.

Jesse looked over to his left, to see a figure leaning against a bookshelf. Jesse assumed this was Jack.

Petra gasped in excitement.

"I mean, sup."

"You pushed the button, Very, very brave." Jack complimented.

"Thanks for noticing. I am very brave." Jesse responded.

"Always good to see a hero that knows their own worth." Jack said. Jesse looked away for a moment, and when he looked back. Jack was gone.

"The Warriors of the Whispering Mountain call me 'The Stab-Walker.'" Jack continued, startling Jesse. He was in the same pose, only behind Jesse now. "The Air Titans of the East call me 'He Who Slashes Like Thunder.' But you may call me, Jack."

Jack turned around. He was wearing a sleeveless vest, with black fingerless gloves. One of his eyes seemed to be a light grey. Was he blind in one eye?

"So cool." Petra whispered.

"So awesome to meet you! Love your shop." Jesse commented.

"'Course it is, and 'course you do. Pleasure to have you in today." Jack responded. "So what can I do for you today? Desert Temple? Woodland mansiAAIE—Whoa!"

Jesse lifted his right hand with the gauntlet on it and placed it down on the desk, startling Jack. He had gone deathly pale upon seeing the gauntlet.

"Yeah, that's what we're here about." Jesse confirmed. Jack was trembling in fear.

"Wow, huh. Crazy glove you got there. Not that I've ever seen one before." Jack said. "Looks real crazy though. Crazy stuff."

"Found this way underground beneath Beacontown, thought you might be able to help us figure out where it came from." Jesse explained.

"You did, huh?"

"You can, can't you?" Petra asked.

"Found it on top of a creepy bottomless pit, right? Spitting out monsters?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, and it had a slot with, like, a weird symbol." Jesse confirmed.

"You should have never picked up that gauntlet." Jack said. "It's not for us mortals to tamper with."

"First, one of my friends warned me about this, and now you. I just don't get it. It's a glove. There's a hole in the ground." Jesse said, confused.

"Oh, it's much more than that, friend." Jack responded. "That pit, it's as deadly as they come. And that symbol you saw, was the symbol of the Structure Block. Legend says it was a mighty tool that could grow civilizations like seeds, create cities in the blink of an eye. You need one of those to close your pit."

"So, where can I get one of these 'Structure Blocks?'" Jesse questioned. "Petra thought maybe an Ocean Monument, because of the Prismarine?"

"Oh, it's an Ocean Monument, alright. The villagers of Mushroom Archipelago call it 'The Sea Temple.'" Jack confirmed.

A villager stepped out and said something in its own language.

"No, no. No problem." Jack responded. "Guys, this is Nurm, my other half. He's the genius behind all of our fine maps. Nurm, this is Jesse and Petra."

"Hi." Jesse greeted.

"Sup." Petra waved.

"What are you doing with your hands?" Jesse asked Petra.

Petra responded with a sheepish grin.

"I was just about to tell these two that I can't help them." Jack explained.

"What?"

"I love your early work, Wither-Storm? Old Builders? Awesome. But as a purveyor of fine maps and adventures, your death would be terrible for business." Jack continued.

"But-" Petra pleaded.

"Sorry, I just can't." Jack insisted.

"Jack, come on." Jesse reasoned. "Do I really need to list off all the amazing things we've done to prove that we're tough enough to handle this? We can take anything you throw at us."

Jack sighed.

"Let me show you something."

Jack approached a map of the world.

"It's like I said before, the world's a lot bigger than you think it is. Jesse."

Jack flipped a lever, which activated a circuit that showed an extended version of the map. A spot on the map had been ripped off.

"Lemme guess, the empty square is where we need to go." Jesse assumed.

"Yep." Jack answered.

"And it's missing because?" Petra inquired.

"I, uh. Kinda burned it." Jack admitted. "I threw it into a volcano, okay?"

"What? Why?" Jesse asked.

"You didn't need that kind of danger anyway, alright? I swore I wouldn't take anyone else to that temple ever again!" Jack snapped. "I refuse to let it take any more lives."

Nurm said something in his own language.

"Shut up, Nurm." Jack responded.

"Jack, you don't understand. We need that map." Jesse insisted.

"And I hear you. I really do. But I swear to you. It's not worth it." Jack said. "I found a Gauntlet just like that once, teamed up with my friends Vos and Sammy to follow its trail. Neither of them made it out alive."

Jesse could understand now why Fred wouldn't want Jesse to touch that gauntlet. Well, it's too late now.

"Hence, uh, you know, 'lava' 'map' 'volcano', you remember what I was saying, anyway." Jack continued. "But burning the map couldn't erase the, horrible memories. And thanks to the curse of my perfect sense of direction, I couldn't forget the location of that temple if I tried."

"So, if you're the only one who knows where it is…" Jesse began.

"Yep, without me. You're never getting to that Sea Temple." Jack agreed. "That knowledge is, my curse."

"Jack, Jack! Sounds to me like it's your lucky day! Petra and I have a lot of great experience helping people get over their tragic backstories!" Jesse said.

"We do?" Petra asked.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, we'll tackle that temple together!" Jesse suggested.

That seemed to convince Jack. He and Nurm nodded at each other.

"You know what? You've inspired me. I mean, am I the Velvet Tornado, or aren't I?" Jack asked.

"You, are, right?" Jesse questioned.

"Yes." Jack answered.

"Then yeah! That's the spirit!" Jesse appraised.

"Nurm? Time to get our adventuring things!" Jack said to Nurm.

"Jesse! It's perfect!" Petra exclaimed. "'Structure Block?' 'Sea Temple?'"

"I know, it's amazing. Almost, too good to be true!" Jesse agreed.

"AUGH, YES! Oh, by the way, am I doing a good job 'playing it cool?' Think he thinks I'm cool?" Petra asked. "I know I was a little awkward at first."

"Eh, what's 'cool,' anyway? A temperature, right? Who cares!" Jesse said.

"Wait what?"

"Nurm, I told you, it's not the Admin's-" Jack reasoned.

Wait, did he just say Admin? Does this Sea Temple have some sort of connection with Fred?

"Ugh, fine." Jack conceded after Nurm made a stubborn noise.

"What'd he say?" Jesse asked.

"Nothin', Villager stuff. Nurm here, wants to make a new map of this place, what with the, uh, whole lava volcano incident." Jack explained. Jesse wasn't quite sure he believed him. But Nurm did make some happy sounding vocalizations.

"That's awesome Nurm, welcome aboard!" Jesse welcomed.

Nurm made a noise that sounded like 'Woo hoo.'

"He says 'woo hoo.'" Jack translated.

"Yeah, I figured that out." Jesse said. "So, that means we're off to the Sea Temple?"

"Don't you think you're looking a little, squishy for that?" Jack pointed out, referring to Jesse's clothes.

"Seriously? You're wearing a vest." Jesse reasoned.

"The Vest of Five Fists." Jack corrected. "Gifted to me by the Singing Clerics of Port-"

"Okay, jeez. I get it. It's a cool vest." Jesse interrupted. "C'mon, I just need to make a quick pitstop, and I can show you some real armor."

Jesse led them to the Order hall, Radar was in there.

"Oh, Jesse. I'm so glad you're here." Radar greeted.

"Hey, Radar." Jesse greeted back.

"There is a LOT going on." Radar said, pulling out a book. He proceeded to ramble on. "Someone still needs to finalize the ideas for the Founding Day banners. The Cake-Baking Team can't agree on what color to make the front of their shop. The Wool-Makers Guild isn't super happy about their booth being next to the Fireworks Union, understandable."

"RADAR!" Jesse shouted, startling him.

"Ahh, sorry. Got in the zone there." Radar apologized. "What's up boss?"

Radar took a look around.

"I see you brought friends? And a new accessory?" Radar questioned.

"Short version? The town's in danger. I stopped it for now, but I think this can help me fix it permanently. I'll be gone for a little bit." Jesse explained.

"G-gone? But, Jesse, what about Beacontown?" Radar asked. "Founding Day is right around the corner and, and if it's really, in-in-in DANGER, who will protect everyone? There's no telling what could happen!"

"Why don't you try leading them, pal?" Jesse suggested.

"What? Me!? That's, this is…"

"Try not to explode." Petra said.

Radar screamed.

"Jesse, I won't let you down." Radar promised.

"I know you won't." Jesse said.

Radar did a salute gesture.

"Good luck, boss. Beacontown will be waiting for you when you get back." Radar said.

Jack did one of his grunts, startling Radar.

"Gah! Um, goodbye." Radar stammered as he turned around and began to leave.

The Order Hall door opened, and there stood the one person that Jesse really didn't want to talk to right now; Fred.

Acting quickly, Jesse hid the gauntlet behind his back, hoping to god that Fred didn't see it.

* * *

(FRED'S POV)

As Fred walked past Radar who seemed to be leaving in a bit of a hurry, he noticed a villager and a guy with dirty-blonde hair and a beard wearing a Sleeveless Vest. He was talking to Jesse.

"Heh, you said it. Can't believe that's your assistant." Sleeveless Vest commented. "He's more wound up than a pack of parrots with a jukebox. Or a creeper in a herd of cats."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Radar can be pretty excitable sometimes." Fred agreed. "I was just passing by the Order Hall when I heard him screaming, decided to come in and see what's what."

Fred looked at Jesse.

"So, what did you do that got him so excitable anyway?" Fred asked.

"Since I was taking Jesse and Petra here on an adventure out of town, Jesse promoted him leader while he was gone." Sleeveless Vest explained.

"Understandable." Fred said. "I like the kid. Really, I do. But sometimes, I feel that he needs to chill out a little bit."

Fred's blue human form eyes stared at Sleeveless Vest for a moment, before they widened.

"Hey, wait a minute. I recognize you." Fred recognized. "You're that legendary adventurer known as Jack!"

"Always happy to meet a fan." Jack responded. "And I believe I have seen you a few times around town. Fred, was it?"

"Yes." Fred confirmed. "Anyway, I better get running. I need to make sure that Radar hasn't gone into shock. Just out of simple curiosity, where exactly were you planning on taking Jesse and Petra anyway?"

"A type of… ocean monument." Jack explained, with a slight shudder.

This had Fred slightly uneasy, he knew that Romeo had built his own Sea Temple inside this world. Feeling slightly paranoid, Fred probed about what type of ocean monument it was.

"What type of ocean monument?" Fred inquired, an edgy tone in his voice.

"The villagers of Mushroom Archipelago call it 'The Sea Temple.'" Jack clarified.

Holy crap, they were going to Romeo's Sea Temple. Fred had to stop them.

"In which case, I'm afraid that's a bad idea." Fred objected. "I'm sorry, but that place contains horrors that most brave people would shudder at. I'm sorry, but it's really not worth it."

"Are you talking about the Admin?" Jack questioned.

"'The Admin?'" Fred repeated. "Is that what the psychopath is calling himself now?"

Fred stopped himself, realizing what he was saying.

"Uh, I mean. Yes, I am talking about the Admin. Sorry to intrude, but how exactly do you know about this 'Admin', and how much of him do you know about?"

Jack took a nervous glance at the Villager, who nodded before sighing and continuing.

"Supposedly, he's some all-powerful ancient person, built the world, I think." Jack continued. "Biggest bunch of superstitious malarkey I've ever heard in my life, and that was even after going to the swamps of Foon-jar and back."

Fred took a deep breath, before walking over to the Order Hall door and activating it's locking mechanism. It was there for occasions when Jesse and his group of friends would not want to be disturbed. Fred returned to the group.

"Jack, before I explain any further, I need you to understand that what I am about to tell you, is strictly classified between Jesse's group of friends, and must never leave this room."

"I understand." Jack understood.

"Good."

And Fred launched into one of his stories.

"Believe me right now when I say that the Admin is real. Very real, and I know more about him than you think. You see, his real name is Romeo. I know this, because we used to be friends, that was before he went completely insane and tried to kill me. Ever since that day, I have tried to remain hidden from him. Another thing that I need to point out straight away, is that he isn't the only Admin."

Fred sighed.

"Jack, I am also an Admin." Fred confessed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh boy, we've got tension here.

Sorry, but I felt like doing a cliffhanger here.

Like it? Review. Don't like it, look up another story.

More to follow.


	4. Hero in Residence - The Sea Temple

Chapter 4 – The Sea Temple

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have not read **Fred: Admin in Exile** and/or **Fred: Into the Multiverse** yet. I suggest you read those stories first before reading this one.

(Minecraft: Story Mode and its characters belong to Telltale Games, not me.)

* * *

_Fred sighed._

"_Jack, I am also an Admin." Fred confessed._

* * *

(FRED'S POV)

Jack went deathly pale upon hearing Fred's confession. He began to slowly move backwards from Fred.

"Y-You? You are?" Jack stammered.

"Yes." Fred said.

"There-there's no way I can trust you now!" Jack accused. "How do I know that you and this 'Romeo' aren't in cahoots, and that you're just trying to finish the job?"

"Jack." Fred tried to reason, stepping closer.

"He put you up to this, didn't he?" Jack continued. "He's asked you to try and finish the job!"

"Jack!" Fred tried again.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Jack screamed.

"JACK! WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS AND LET ME EXPLAIN!?" Fred roared. "Yes, I may be an admin, but I promise, I am not the bad guy here. It's Romeo who is in the wrong here, not me!"

Jack scoffed.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."

"Okay, fine. Don't trust me then." Fred conceded. "But I will ask you this, why are you going to that temple anyway?"

Jesse cleared his throat. Fred turned around and almost fainted when he saw what was on Jesse's hand. It was that very same gauntlet that Fred had seen Romeo use to mark his champions. This could only mean one thing. Fred's worst fears have been realized; Romeo has decided to make Jesse his next champion. That explains the Admin Residue that Fred felt an hour ago.

"Jesse?! How did you get that gauntlet on your hand?" Fred questioned.

"Well, it happened when me and Petra were chasing down some llama for a woman named Stella. We found this gauntlet on a pyramid. For some reason, it was whispering my name, and when I went to study it, it attached itself to my hand. I haven't been able to take it off." Jesse admitted.

Fred shook his head in response.

"Jesse, have I not told you anything? My warnings were clear; don't touch anything that whispers your name." Fred reminded.

"Wow. I'll be sure to remember that the next time I see a mysterious prismarine gauntlet." Jesse retorted.

"That sass isn't going to fix the situation, you know." Fred responded. With a groan, he continued. "Well, it seems Romeo has forced my hand. We will be travelling to that sea temple, and Jack, whether you like it or not, I will be joining you on this journey."

Fred turned back to Jesse.

"So, how about you put on some armor? I'm not sure going to that temple in just suspenders is going to be a very good idea."

Jesse nodded, before heading up to the front of the hall.

"Oh wow, you've got some pretty cool stuff here." Jack commented. "Stuff I've never, er, probably only seen, y'know, once or twice."

Petra seemed to be bouncing in excitement.

"Not as cool as MY stuff obviously, but you're well on your way." Jack added. "Definitely on your way to becoming a big hero like me."

"It's just like I always say; couldn't have done it without my friends." Jesse said.

Petra high-fived Jesse.

"Yeah, friends are the best." Jack said. "Love, having friends."

Fred could see straight away that something was troubling Jack. He decided not to probe about it now.

They reached the end of the hall, to find no armor anywhere.

"Hey, wait, is this not where you keep your armor anymore?" Petra asked.

"Yeah, I'm not seeing any armor." Jack agreed.

"No, no. I just had Olivia install a little upgrade while she was here." Jesse sad before flipping a lever.

"_Initiating Armor-Up Sequence._" Olivia's voice announced as armor stands holding various different armor sets came rising out of the ground.

"Pfft, yeah. I've got one of those, too." Jack commented.

Jesse gave a chuckle as they finished rising. He moved towards the purple armor known as Dragonsbane.

"'Dragonsbane.' So cool." Jesse commented.

"Great name too." Jack agreed. "Color me impressed. I am."

Jesse picked up the armor and put it on. Then, he grabbed his enchanted diamond sword off of a podium.

"Ooh, you look ferocious." Petra said clapping before laughing. "I couldn't even keep a straight face saying that. Now that's more like it."

"Agreed." Jack agreed.

"Yeah, now you look ready to tackle a Sea Temple." Fred added.

"Hey, uh, can you and Jack just give me and Jesse a minute?" Petra asked.

Jack, the Villager and Fred turned away, although Fred did decide to listen in.

"Listen, with the Heckmouth and everything, I feel like I didn't get to properly apologze. For all the stuff with my sword, Champion City. So, I'm sorry." Petra apologized. "You won't hear it again, so don't get used to it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I hate it when we fight." Jesse agreed.

"It's the worst. You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

"I know." Jesse said.

"Okay, now with that sappy stuff out of the way, let's go find us a Sea Temple." Petra suggested.

"Jack? Nurm? Fred? You guys ready to go?" Jesse asked.

"Yep." Fred answered.

"Always." Jack added.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Jesse questioned.

"It's time to chart a course." Jack responded. "For Doom Sea."

Nurm seemed to disagree.

"Shut up, Nurm. It's an awesome name." Jack defended.

* * *

Jesse, Petra, Fred, Jack and Nurm travelled past Redstonia and did not stop travelling until they reached a set of islands in the sea. To make Fred less recognizable if they did encounter Romeo down there, Fred decided to remove the pin that was tying his hair back. After removing it, they saw that Fred's hair was actually much longer than it seemed.

During the journey, Fred did notice that Jack seem to give him distrustful looks. And Fred didn't blame him, after all, if he were in Jack's shoes, he'd be wary about getting close to an Admin too, especially considering Jack's history with Romeo.

"So, I leapt off the cliff, mournful blade in hand, and drove it RIGHT into the head of the Ikthara Zombie." Jack finished recounting. "I slept on an enormous pile of diamonds that night."

"Pfft, yeah. I love doing that move." Petra said. "The best."

"Oh yeah. Pretty typical day for me." Jack continued. "You'll see. After this, I'll take you to this amazing Woodland Mansion I found."

"Yeah, let's make that happen." Petra agreed.

Fred approached Jesse.

"I don't believe it. _Petra_ is fangirling." Fred whispered.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." Jesse agreed.

They eventually reached the spot that Jack was looking for.

"Alright, before we go down there, I feel I should give you one last warning." Jack warned. "The 'rules' as you know them? How the world works? Those don't always apply in this Temple."

"Right on the money." Fred said. "Romeo did always love toying around with the rules of reality. Oh, that brings me to my next point. From this point forward, refer to him as 'The Admin', and me as 'Freddy.' I don't want to give him any reason to think that I may be alive."

"Well, 'Romeo' or 'Admin' or whatever his name is. I'll give you one thing though." Jack added. "What you're gonna see in this Temple, it'll stay with you."

Jack began to walk very slowly, as though he was looking for something.

"We used this island as our staging area last time we were here." Jack explained.

"How can you be so sure it's the same one?" Petra questioned.

"Uh, perfect internal compass." Jack answered. "The, the Sea Temple is directly below us. It's like I can feel it."

"Hope that compass of yours is aligned right." Jesse sad. "I don't really feel like wandering around on the bottom of the ocean."

"Me and Nurmie got it covered." Jack assured.

Fred suddenly had a flashback.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

"_You've been playing me the whole time, both of you." Romeo said, accusingly. "You never cared for me at all! You just invited me along so that you could use me to benefit yourself."_

"_What gave you that-" Fred started._

"_I get what's going on here. Find a guy to pretend to be friends with. Invite him along on some stupid adventures just to make him think that we are bonding." Romeo seemed to glow in anger. _

"_BUT THE PART THAT REALLY MAKES ME MAD?! WHEN YOU, KNOWING FULL WELL THAT I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE OF BEING AN ADMIN, DECIDE TO RUN OFF TOGETHER AND DESERT ME! JUST WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST!" Romeo shouted._

"_How can you say that?" Fred protested._

"_I BET YOU NEVER WANTED ME TO BE AN ADMIN IN THE FIRST PLACE! I BET YOU WERE PLANNING TO FIND THAT ADMIN GAUNTLET YOURSELF AND STAB ME IN THE BACK ONCE YOU AND XARA FOUND IT!" Romeo almost screamed. To Fred's horror, he took on an evil grin. Xara better not still be in that doorway._

"_Am I being too vague? Well, to put it simply! I despise you! I loathe you! You arrogant, cunning, awfully manipulative MONSTER OF AN ADMIN! You and your female friend behind that door! This world would have been a triumph if it wasn't for you!" Romeo accused_

"_That power has gone to your head!" Fred almost shouted back._

"_Oh, going to take away my powers, are you? Sorry to throw a diamond pickaxe into your plans, but you failed. Let me remind you that I found that admin gauntlet first. Technically speaking, you should've been thankful to me that you have those powers right now. Let me tell you something, Fred. I don't stand for ingratitude. So, I'm going to give you a choice here. Either you join me, and we build a new world together, or else!" Romeo's tone sounded threatening._

"_Are you kidding? I'm not going to join you! You're insane!" Fred accused._

"_Hmm. Well, I guess that's just too bad. Guess I'll just have to remove you from the equation then."_

_Fred knew what the threat was before it happened, Romeo was going to kill him and Xara. He found himself getting lifted into the air._

"_I really wish I didn't have to do this, but I must!" Romeo said. And Fred found himself choking. He looked towards the door and found Xara standing there, dumbfounded. Acting on auto-pilot, he dropped his entire inventory and used the strength he had left to teleport out of the building, disguising his particles as white smoke to try and fool Romeo. He had to do anything to stop himself from choking to death. He found himself hitting ground before he blacked out._

* * *

(FRED'S POV)

Fred was brought out of his flashback by Jesse calling his name.

"Hello? You there, Fred?" Jesse called out.

"Ah! Oh! Sorry. Kinda zoned out there." Fred responded. He took the enchanted helmet that Jesse was holding out. Even though he could breathe underwater as an admin, it was best to keep up appearances.

Fred couldn't help but shiver though. He could still remember Romeo's betrayal as clear as if it were yesterday, and now, it was very likely that he was going to see him for the first time since.

They sunk down to the bottom of the ocean.

"Temple's, that way." Jack pointed.

"How-?" Petra began.

"Compass." Jack reminded.

"Oh, yeah. Duh."

Jesse took the lead and they followed him. Eventually they happened upon a set of creepy statues, lit up by Sea Lanterns.

"Whoa!" Jesse exclaimed.

"There she is." Jack said.

"Incredible." Petra remarked.

Everything felt so surreal to Fred. Romeo could only be a few dozen chunks away from their current position. If only he had the Golden Gauntlet with him right now, he could finally finish him off. (1)

Fred was startled by a laser coming out of a guardian. He grabbed Jesse and dived out of the way with him. They quickly swam to the front door of the temple.

"JESSE! BEHIND YOU!" Petra shouted. Jesse pulled out his sword and waited for the guardian to charge again and then he attacked. The guardian poofed into smoke instantly. But the danger wasn't over just yet. Fred saw a whole bunch of guardians charging towards them.

"WE GOTTA MOVE!" Jesse exclaimed.

They moved towards the front door, which had a fist sized hole in it.

"There! That's where the Gauntlet does!" Jack pointed out.

Jack and Fred engaged the guardians while Jesse opened the door using the gauntlet. It created a shockwave that killed the guardians.

As the door opened, Fred saw more guardians heading their way. He quickly pulled everyone inside as the door snapped shut again.

Inside, a bunch of sponges popped up, draining the water. They all took off their helmets and gasped for air.

"Now, if we're sure that we all have our limbs, how 'bout we find that Structure Block?" Jesse suggested.

They entered a room, where a set of four Prismarine Colossi sparked into life and stared at the group. Fred had seen Romeo use one of those things before.

"Nngh, I forgot they did that." Jack said, trembling with fear.

"Okay, that's not normal." Petra commented.

"Of course it's not normal. It's 'the Admin' that we're talking about here." Fred responded, purposely not using Romeo's name.

The heads of the Prismarine Colossi tracked them as they walked through the room. As they reached the end, Jack stopped.

"I, I'm gonna need a sec." He said. "Just to, check my enchantments. Yeah, gotta make sure they're all there."

Fred didn't buy that for a second. He knew straight away what it was; Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

"Okay, well. I'm gonna scout ahead." Petra said, before walking ahead.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked.

"Ah, uh. Nothing, nothing." Jack responded, trying to deflect the question. "Must've hit a patch of soul sand or something. Ooh! Whoa! S'got me, like, frozen in place."

"Jack, you're not fooling anybody here. I can tell it's because you have bad memories of this place." Fred said.

"But, you don't have to be scared, Jack." Jesse added.

"But this is harder than I thought it would be. Hooo boy." Jack panted.

"You're going to be okay." Jesse assured.

"You're right." Jack admitted. "Thanks Jesse."

"Guys, hey! I found something!" Petra's voice called out.

"Uh, be right there!" Jack called back. "Hey, uh, let's, uh, just keep this between you guys and me, huh amigos? I mean, she's cool."

"Really?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, and she's a great adventurer, I don't want her to think I'm some has been." Jack pointed out. "I don't think Petra needs to hear about it. So, just hush on it."

"C'mon Jack, you're tougher than this. Buck up!" Jesse said.

"Yeah, yeah! You're right!" Jack agreed. "I'm freakin' Jack! Nothing can stop me!"

"There ya go."

Petra appeared again.

"I found the next door down there, but it needs that glove thingy of yours." Petra explained. "What's keeping you guys?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Jack said. "Let's check it out."

They went down the stairs to the next door. Jesse noticed a glowing pattern in the distance.

"Okay, that is cool." He commented.

"Sure, let's see how 'cool' you think it is when your life is on the line." Jack retorted. "Inches from the abyss."

Nurm made a noise.

"I know what I'm talking about, Nurm."

"Just do what I do, and you'll be fine, alright?" Jesse said.

"Oh really? I mean, yeah. Yeah. You're the boss."

Jesse used his gauntlet to open the next door. Inside the next room, Fred saw a bunch of guardians inside floating water. Yep, another one of Romeo's challenges. They moved to the side as one of them went to attack.

"Whoa, that was too close. Do you remember any of this Jack?" Jesse asked.

"I, hmm. It's all a blur." Jack said. "It's a test though, to see whether 'the adventurer is worthy of the Structure Block.' Yeah."

"Okay, we've got Guardian Fish in floating water blocks." Jesse observed. "Water, floating in mid-air? That should be impossible!"

"Remember, Jesse. We are talking about the Admin here." Fred reminded. "So, that kind of thing is to be expected."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I really, really don't like that floating water." Petra said.

Fred saw a bunch of sponges near the water.

"Okay, I can see some sponges there. Using those, we can soak up the water and deal with those Guardians." Fred concluded.

"Dibs on that job." Jack called. "I think those stupid fish owe me."

"Okay, but someone's going to need to run the other way and distract the Guardians, right? Buy you guys time?" Petra pointed out.

"Wouldn't mind having some backup, whoever isn't doing the running."

"Okay, Jesse, you're with me. We are going to distract those guardians while Jack and Petra, you two will fight the guardians." Fred instructed.

Petra and Jack nodded. Nurm and Jack did some handshake.

"Okay, everyone. Let's get nuts."

"Ready!"

"OI! OVER HERE!" Fred called, getting the guardians attention. "Catch me if you can."

Fred dodged the lasers.

"What's it like being ugly AND bad at your job?" Jesse called out, getting their attention off Fred and onto him.

Petra grabbed a sponge, soaked up the water and took care of the first guardian. However, Jack seemed to have frozen upon spotting a pile of inventory under the second guardian.

"Oh no. No, no." Jack trembled. "Sammy!"

"Jack? Jack! JESSE, FREDDY, WE'VE GOT A JACK PROBLEM!" Petra called out.

"Jesse, distract the guardian." Fred instructed.

Fred rushed in.

"Oh, bloody hell." Fred groaned before snatching the sponge off of Jack and dealing with the second guardian.

"I'm, I'm so sorry." Jack apologized, falling to his knees.

"Jack! What the hell?" Fred questioned. "Care to explain yourself?"

"I don't have to explain…" Jack began to rant before catching himself. "Ugh! You're right. I really messed up."

Jack stood up.

"I'm really sorry, everyone. That pile of inventory there? That was my friend, Sammy."

"Jack." Petra sympathized.

"No, I don't need your pity! I don't, I don't deserve it." Jack responded. "I need to be alone right now. Whatever's left of Vos, must be somewhere down here too."

Jesse, Petra and Fred regrouped.

"I don't know about you, but I want out of this room. Structure Block's gotta be close." Jesse said.

Petra and Fred nodded, before splitting up.

Fred noticed the obsidian cages above them. Some of the obsidian was glowing red.

"Hmm, glowing obsidian." Fred mused aloud.

"Uh Hello? Is someone there?" A voice responded.

"Oh. Uh, hi." Fred greeted.

"Ah, I THOUGHT I heard someone! Callou callay!" The voice celebrated. "I think if you get the door open, my cage should open too! You know, if you don't mind."

"Okay, but who are you?" Fred asked.

"A friend!" The voice answered. "I'll leave you to it, I've got a good feeling about you and that door."

Jesse approached Fred.

"Who are you talking to?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, hello Jesse. Someone is trapped up there." Fred explained. "They had an idea that if you got the exit door open, their cage should open too."

"Okay, on it." Jesse said.

While Jesse was working on getting the door open, Fred approached Jack.

"Jack, are you okay?" Fred asked.

"Don't really feel like being talked to right now, Freddy. I'm brooding." Jack responded.

Fred just shrugged and decided to take his place on the other side of the room. He didn't know how long he had been standing there, but his attention was grabbed by the cages opening. A figure fell out of one of the last two cages. Fred, Jesse and Petra immediately rushed towards him.

"Oh, thank the tides! I'm finally free!" He celebrated. "It has, ack, it has been a very, very long time."

He had a white beard, white hair and eyebrows, black pupils, and was wearing a dark blue hoodie with gray goggles, and brown, blue and gold clothing.

"Yeah, I can only imagine." Fred agreed. He felt Jack push past him, with his mouth gaped open.

"VOS!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack!" Vos greeted back.

"Wait, this is another one of your adventurer friends?" Petra questioned.

"Yes, this is my friend, Vos!" Jack introduced. "I thought you were a goner man!"

"This is unbelievable." Petra commented.

"Forgive me for asking, but how exactly did you survive in that cage for so long?" Fred questioned.

"If you sit absolutely still, you'd be amazed at how long a stack of porkchops will last." Vos explained. "Anyway, it's so good to meet you. Now, what are your names?"

"I'm Jesse, this is Petra." Jesse introduced.

"And I'm Freddy." Fred finished.

"Excellent, excellent. Well, If I'm not mistaken, you've just made it further into this temple than anyone ever before." Vos said. "You are truly something special."

"He has his moments." Petra agreed.

"So, escape time, yes? Time to get out of here and leave?" Vos asked.

"Come again?" Fred inquired.

"Come now, Freddy. You and your friends have made it this far, and you're still alive, that's a victory enough!" Vos said. Fred didn't like the way how Vos had said his name. It was as if, Vos had somehow recognized him. Something about Vos also seemed off. "I'd really like to see the sunshine again. I hope it's as nice as I remember."

"We're already this far, Vos. It's too far to turn back now." Jesse reasoned.

"Yep." Petra agreed.

"Even I'll admit, it would be nice to finally get some closure on this place." Jack admitted.

"Fine!" Vos conceded. "But if you get me killed after all this time, I am going to be incredibly cross."

They walked into the next hallway, which was filled with more Prismarine Statues. These ones weren't as big as the previous ones however.

"Ugh, more of those weird statues." Petra commented.

"At least these ones aren't doing that creepy head thing." Jesse pointed out.

They approached the next door where Jesse opened it with his gauntlet. However, it seemed Jesse had spoken too soon. Looking behind him, Fred saw the statues coming to life and stepping out of their alcoves. But that wasn't all. The place was swarming with Romeo's Admin Residue and it was coming from…. Vos?

Fred had no time to dwell on that however, for the statues were rapidly running towards them. The entire group moved through the door, where it snapped shut, trapping the statues behind the door. Everyone was panting.

"Heh-heh, Adventuring, woo!" Jack panted.

"I don't get it! What are they?" Petra questioned. "They're kinda zombie-shaped. They sort of sound like zombies, but those are definitely not zombies."

Jesse moved towards the stairs, everyone except for Vos moving to follow.

"Hey, guys! Can you give me and Freddy here a minute? There's something I'd like to discuss in private with him." Vos asked.

Fred's mental warning sirens were blaring at full blast; He knows.

Jack shrugged before continuing on with Nurm, Jesse and Petra. 'Vos' waited until they were out of sight before flashing red-white, grabbing Fred and pinning him against the wall. Yellow pupils with red sclera were glaring back at him.

"Cleverly played, Fred."

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh boy, bet you're eager to see what happens next?

1) In Minecraft terminology, a chunk is a 16x16x256 group of blocks.

Like it? Review. Don't like it, look up something else.

More to follow.


	5. Hero in Residence - The Admin

Chapter 5 – The Admin

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have not read **Fred: Admin in Exile** and/or **Fred: Into the Multiverse** yet. I suggest you read those stories first before reading this one.

(Minecraft: Story Mode and its characters belong to Telltale Games, not me.)

* * *

_Jack shrugged before continuing on with Nurm, Jesse and Petra. 'Vos' waited until they were out of sight before flashing red-white, grabbing Fred and pinning him against the wall. Yellow pupils with red sclera were glaring back at him._

"_Cleverly played, Fred."_

* * *

(FRED'S POV)

"Hello, Romeo_._" Fred spat, with just as much hostility. He was glaring back with his own Admin eyes. "How long have you known I was alive?"

"Since you uttered your first sentence to me while I was in that cage. You see, changing your hair style doesn't usually suffice as a disguise. I knew it was you straight away, from your voice." Romeo responded.

Fred inwardly cursed himself. He should've known that Romeo would know better than to fall for that. He should have just ducked into the Nether and put on a random disguise. With a shove, he pushed Romeo back to the wall opposite, surprising him. Seems they both forgot just how powerful their strength is.

Seeing no reason to hide his powers anymore, Fred flew towards him and held him against the wall. Just because they were both Admins didn't mean they couldn't use their powers on each other.

"Just tell me something, Romeo. Why?" Fred demanded. "Why would you throw away our old friendship like that?"

"Oh please, we both know that you and Xara were never really my true friends." Romeo sneered. "Just admit it."

"Where's Xara?"

Romeo remained silent.

"Where is Xara!?" Fred repeated. "She better not be dead!"

Romeo gave Fred a defiant look.

"She's alive." Romeo said. "And that's all you're going to hear, so stop asking."

Fred decided that it was no use and released Romeo.

"Now, here is how things are going to go." Romeo instructed. "We are going to rejoin the others, and you are going to act as if this conversation never happened."

"And why would I do that?" Fred defiantly asked. "Why would I aid someone who betrayed me and attempted to kill me?"

"You saw how happy Jack is, believing that he has just gotten his friend back." Romeo said. "I'm sure Mr. Goody Two-Shoes Freddy wouldn't want to see Jack broken down by the truth, now, 'ey?"

"Why not just kill me?" Fred questioned. "Go on, finish the job."

Romeo chuckled.

"Oh, Freddy. Think about it. I need you alive if I am going to continue to pull off pretending to be 'Vos.'" Romeo explained. "After all, wouldn't it be suspicious if I appeared at the top of the stairs as Vos without you?"

"You do realize that I can just simply tell them your real identity, right?" Fred pointed out.

"Do that, and you'll find yourself powerless and reunited with Xara by daylight." Romeo threatened. "No, you are going to play along. I don't think I have to warn you that your future as an Admin is hanging by a thread here. Simply put; if they get wise to me, bye-bye Admin powers. Got it?"

To be honest, Romeo did have a point about Fred not wanting to see Jack being hurt by the truth. Fred decided to play along for now. After all, he wasn't stupid. He knew he wasn't going to win in a fight against Romeo right now. Not when he managed to defeat Xara when she challenged him.

"Okay, fine! You sold me!" Fred conceded. "But mark my words, Romeo. You will pay for your betrayal!"

Romeo gave a chuckle.

"Oh, Freddy. I can't wait to see you try." Romeo drawled, before flashing red-white again and reapplying his 'Vos' form. "Remember, play along!"

Fred and 'Vos' (Romeo) rejoined the others in the room above. There, Fred saw that they were standing in a gigantic room filled with various prismarine related objects. On some of the walls, Fred could see some inscription of some runes that he did not know carved into the walls.

"Vos, Nurm. We did it. We're inside!" Jack said.

"Oh! Yes! And it is incredible!" 'Vos' (Romeo) agreed.

"Okay, guys. Structure block's gotta be in here." Jesse said.

"How do you know?" Petra asked.

"Just, a feeling. I guess?"

Fred approached what seemed like a portal frame. It took him a moment to place his finger on it, but Fred recognized it as a portal into terminal space. But, he cannot open it and get the Golden Gauntlet right now. Not only had he forgotten the password, but he also had Romeo breathing down his neck.

"I feel like this is important, but I don't really know why." Jesse said as he looked at the portal frame.

"It is." Fred whispered into Jesse's ear.

Jesse opened his mouth to ask more about it when Fred interrupted him.

"Now's not the time, Jesse. I'll tell you more about it later."

The group walked up the stairs, leading towards the walls with the runes on them. Jesse looked at them.

"Hey Nurm, think you could give me a hand with these?" Jesse asked.

Nurm looked at the runes and started reading them out in his language. Jack stepped in and translated it to English.

"Ugh! Nurmie says they say; 'Once the world was flat: No mountains, no rivers, no trees. Until the Admin built the mountains, sculpted the rivers, crafted the trees.'" Jack translated.

They approached the next wall, which had more runes on them.

"Nurm, sorry to bother you again, but…" Jesse gestured towards the next set of runes. Nurm began reading outloud.

"'The Admin saw that there were no more heroes worthy of his challenges, so he left this world until the next great heroes emerged.'" Jack translated.

Jesse took a glance at his gauntlet.

Eventually they reached the end of the pathway, which had two blocks that Fred recognized as Structure Blocks. He had used them a few times before to duplicate some of his builds.

"This must be it." Jack said. "It's gotta be."

"Look, that symbol! It looks just like the one we saw underground." Jesse pointed.

The gauntlet lit up and flashed a few times.

"The Structure Block!" Jesse realized.

Nurm began reading out the last set of runes.

"Nurm says there's some writing here, old runes. 'The Admin's Gifts declaring your path. Choose wisely.' That's all he's got." Jack translated again.

"I guess you can only take one." Petra assumed.

"What? Fascinating." 'Vos' (Romeo) commented. Fred couldn't help but glare at him again. He couldn't believe that Romeo was forcing him to conspire with him.

Jesse looked at the Structure Block on the right. Nurm read out some more writing.

"Says that's 'The Wall of the Builder.'" Jack translated.

"That's pure obsidian!" Petra commented. "Nothing's getting through that, that's for sure."

Jesse looked over to the block on the left. Nurm read out again.

"Nurm says that one's the 'Tower of the Warrior.'" Jack said.

"Oh, wow! Yeah, I bet that could shred a gang of mobs in no time flat!" Petra remarked.

Jesse decided on the Warrior block.

"The Warrior Path, that sounds like what we need." Jesse said. "Well, it's supposed to be a gift, right?"

Jesse reached out and took the Structure Block on the left. At once, the one on the right disappeared. Everyone leaned in to get a closer look at it before they turned around and walked back down the path that they walked up on. Nurm said something in his usual villager language.

"Yeah, I can't believe we got it." Jack agreed.

"Now, if only our way out wasn't blocked by all those freaky soldiers." Jesse reminded.

"Perhaps, they went away?" 'Vos' (Romeo) suggested.

That was responded by a deep rumbling.

"I'm guessing no." Petra assumed.

Looking down at the stairs that they came up from, Fred saw that the Prismarine Soldiers had broken through the door. They began to attack them.

"There are so many of them!" Petra observed.

An arrow flew past them.

"Stay behind me, Nurm!" Jack instructed, unsheathing his sword.

They moved to continue on, to find that their path was being blocked by the statues.

"Worst. Statues. Ever!" Petra snapped.

Jesse's gauntlet lit up again, and at once, a giant hand burst through the wall.

"Oh, jeez! Big hand! VERY BIG!" Jesse panicked.

"Think now might be a good time for that structure block?" Petra suggested.

"I don't know how it works." Jesse reasoned.

"Try everything then." Jack responded.

"Now?! Please!" 'Vos' (Romeo) feigned.

"Please work! Please work! Please work!" Jesse pleaded as he raised the structure block and slammed it down. Immediately, a tower spawned, shooting arrows at the soldiers.

Another giant hand burst through the wall, revealing a giant Prismarine Colossus.

"**Hello, Jesse.**" It greeted.

"It talks!" Jesse gasped.

"Here they come!" 'Vos' (Romeo) warned.

Sure enough, the Prismarine Soldiers had found a way around the Warrior tower that Jesse had spawned.

"Come on! I'll show you what we did to our enemies in Pur'gan-gah! Still behind me, Nurm?" Jack asked.

Nurm gave a cry of fear.

"Get ready, you guys!" Petra said.

"Think you're all cool 'cause of how tall you are, huh? Proud of how tall you are?" Jesse taunted.

Fred engaged one of the soldiers, managing to climb on top. Then, he shoved his arm directly into the weak spot on the back of it's head, killing it instantly.

The Prismarine Colossus had broken through the wall entirely now, filling the bottom of the room with a huge tsunami of water. It approached Jesse.

"**Why, hello!**"

"Uh, hi." Jesse greeted back, nervously.

"**Die, now.**" It raised it's arm and prepared to strike. Fred grabbed Jesse and dived out of the path of the Colossus' arm. The water level was raising as the Colossus destroyed part of the platform they were standing on.

"Whoa! Too close!"

"**STAND STILL!**" The Colossus growled, raising it's other arm. Jesse dodged out of the way just in time.

"**Hmm, well dodged!**"

"My sword!" Petra's voice cried. "I can, ugh! I can almost reach it! It's so close!"

Meanwhile, Jack was struggling with the Prismarine Soldiers.

"Don't worry! I've got it!" Jack assured. "Mostly!"

Jesse moved towards Petra, while Fred decided to help Fred out. Jesse managed to help Petra grab her sword, and they both dived into the water. Fred on the other hand, he wasn't quick enough, for one of the soldiers managed to get Jack in the eye. Fred jumped in after him.

"Jack!" 'Vos' (Romeo) exclaimed.

"I'm, ungh! I'm okay! Mostly!"

Fred saw that Jack's eye was now swollen.

"Oh no." Jesse gasped.

"Jack, I'm, I'm so sorry!" Petra sympathized.

"It's, ow! It's alright. Got my bad eye, Ack!" Jack said.

The Colossus raised its arm again.

"**Nowhere to run.**" It taunted. It shoved it's arm down, but Jesse dodged it in time and managed to grab onto it. "**You are resilient. Though sadly, STILL MORTAL!**"

Jesse managed to stand up just in time before he would've been crushed between the arm and the wall.

"Touched my hair that time!"

The Colossus tried to crush Jesse inside the ceiling, but once again, Jesse managed to dodge.

"Ha! Didn't work that time either!" Jesse taunted.

The Colossus gave a maniacal laugh before bursting the ceiling in, a huge waterfall leaking in.

"**Oh dear! Is there a leak in here? Mwah-ha-ha!** **I placed every block you've ever stood on, and I promise, I will place the blocks that cover your grave!**" The Colossus promised.

"The waterfalls!" Jack pointed out.

"Go! Go! I'm right behind you guys!" Jesse instructed.

"**Are you? Really?**" The Colossus asked. "**What a dangerous world, Jesse. You are so tiny, and there is so much distance to cover! Also, you know, me. Mwah-ha-ha!**"

Jesse dodged another blow from the Colossus. He managed to make it to the waterfall, placing his enchanted helmet back on. Fred swam back down and helped him escape.

"Ha! How's that feel, ya dumb pile o' rocks?!" Jesse taunted.

"**Jesse!**" The Colossus yelled as they swam away from the temple. Fred noticed that 'Vos' (Romeo) wasn't wearing an enchanted helmet, and yet he was lecturing him on disguises?

* * *

They travelled back to Beacontown, where Jesse led them into a cave, which had a bottomless pit that was spitting out charged creepers.

"There, that's where the Structure Block goes." Jesse pointed towards the receptacle next to the pit.

"Slam it down, Jesse! We'll keep the Creepers off your back!" Petra instructed.

As Petra, Jack, Fred and 'Vos' (Romeo) engaged the creepers, Jesse ran over to the receptacle and placed the Structure Block inside it, at once, the Warrior Towers appeared inside the pit, stopping any more creepers from coming out of it. The rest of the group finished off the creepers that remained.

"Is everyone okay?" Jack asked.

"Looks all clear." 'Vos' (Romeo) responded.

Jesse jumped up and did a victory dance.

"Heh-heh! Impressive moves!" Petra commented. "Well, whaddya know, Jesse. You really did it!"

"Huh! Yeah, I guess I did!"

"Think that's really the end of it?" Jack questioned.

"Oh! Certainly looks that way to me." 'Vos' (Romeo) replied.

"No, I don't think so. Romeo isn't the type to just give up that easily." Fred said, sneaking a glare at 'Vos' (Romeo), who just glared back. "But, let's just go home and hope for the best!"

Jesse picked up the structure block out of its receptacle.

* * *

(ROMEO'S POV)

Judging by the fact that nobody seemed to react, Romeo assumed that Fred had told them his real name beforehand. The fact that Fred had gotten close to Jesse has somewhat put a damper on Romeo's plans to make him his champion, but Fred seemed to be cooperating after their little chat, so maybe it'll work out. If there's one thing about Fred that Romeo was absolutely sure of, is that Fred would do anything to keep his powers.

They arrived at Jesse's town, which Romeo heard Fred name as 'Beacontown'.

"Oh! Heh-heh, this is more people than I've seen in a long time!" 'Vos' (Romeo) commented. This wasn't untrue, Romeo hadn't seen a big bunch of people for quite a while.

"Hey everyone! Happy Founding Day!" Jesse announced as they arrived.

"Ah-ha! Welcome back!" A guy wearing a yellow cat hoodie greeted.

"We were worried you'd miss it!" A female wearing a striped long-sleeved shirt said.

A skinny armed guy wearing a green jacket and a blue tie approached Jesse.

"You're back!" He exclaimed. "Thank goodness. This has, whoo! This has been a lot of work. People all need things approved or help with building."

"It might've been a lot of work, but it was totally worth it. The place looks great!" Jesse said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you did a great job, Radar!" Jesse appraised.

"Wow! Thanks!" Radar said. "So, did you find what you were searching for?"

At the Beacons, Jesse grinned and pulled out the structure block to cheers of 'Jesse! Jesse! Jesse!'

"It's like I'm always telling people, Teamwork makes the dream work!" Jesse said.

Romeo rolled his eyes. Oh, he'll learn soon enough. He'll learn that working with other people will only drag people down. Losers are supposed to lose.

"Thanks to all my friends, we brought this amazing new treasure back. There's nothing we can't do together! Happy founding day, everyone! You're welcome!"

And to give a demonstration, Jesse used the structure block to spawn the tower of the Warrior. Seeing them walk away, Romeo followed, making sure to act just like how 'Vos' would.

"Not bad, right? I think they really liked it!" Jesse said.

"Yeah, they did! Guess you've still really got it." Petra responded.

"Yeah, other than having half the number of eyes I had when we left." Jack pointed out, wearing an eyepatch over his damaged eye. "I'd call that a rousing success."

"Yeah, that part's not the best." Petra agreed.

"I thought it was your bad eye?" Jesse questioned.

"It was, but my bad eye was still at least four times as great as most good eyes!" Jack said.

"Oh, Jack! I, uh, oh! I'm sorry." 'Vos' (Romeo) apologized, though he didn't really mean it. "I didn't mean to interrupt! I was just coming to get Jack."

"No, no. You're fine, friend." Jack said. "Vos and I are heading to the shop to start planning our next expedition. You comin', Petra?"

"In a little bit. I'm still hanging with Jesse for now." Petra said.

Using his powers, Romeo checked for the position of the Colossus, which he had set to track Jesse's gauntlet, and it turns out that it was already closing in on Beacontown. Romeo took remote control of the Colossus again and lit up Jesse's gauntlet. A tremor got everyone's attention.

"What's that?" Jesse asked.

"Whoa! You dudes heard that too, right?" A blonde questioned.

"Yes, terrifying." Cat hoodie agreed.

"Yeah, what was it?" Striped shirt asked.

"Oh no." Jesse paled, upon spotting the Colossus in the distance.

"**JESSE!**" The Colossus said in the distance, as it approached Beacontown. Romeo saw the fear on Jesse's face as the Colossus closed in.

"**YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD JUST RUN AWAY FROM THE ADMIN?**" The Colossus challenged."**YOU'VE REALLY GOT MY ATTENTION NOW!**

* * *

(LUKAS' POV)

Lukas' was startled by a huge tremor. Looking up, he saw in the distance a huge Colossus heading towards the direction of Beacontown.

"Beacontown!" He said to himself. Rushing inside, Lukas put on his armor.

"Looks like it's time, to write the next chapter." Lukas announced. Mounting his horse, he took off towards the direction of Beacontown.

* * *

Oh boy, things just got intense.

And this marks the end of Hero in Residence.

Yep, Romeo has found out at last that Fred's still alive. And surprise, surprise, Romeo has decided not to kill him. Wouldn't be the first time that you've seen Romeo do something unexpected.

Like it? Review. Don't like it, look up another story.

Until next time.


	6. Giant Consequences - The Colossus

Chapter 6 – The Colossus

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have not read **Fred: Admin in Exile** and/or **Fred: Into the Multiverse** yet. I suggest you read those stories first before reading this one.

(Minecraft: Story Mode and its characters belong to Telltale Games, not me.)

* * *

"_**YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD JUST RUN AWAY FROM THE ADMIN?**__" The Colossus challenged. "__**YOU'VE REALLY GOT MY ATTENTION NOW!**_

* * *

(JESSE'S POV)

The Prismarine Colossus leaned down towards the citizens as they all crowded around the gate.

"**GREETINGS, TINY PEOPLE! I, AM THE ADMIN!**" It introduced, voice vibrating all over town. "**SORRY, THAT WAS PROBABLY REALLY LOUD TO YOUR PATHETIC, TINY EARS!**"

"What does that mean, what does it want?" A citizen panicked.

"'A-Admin?'" Another citizen repeated.

"I am beyond scared right now." Radar admitted.

"Welp, guess Jack's eye wasn't enough for it." Petra said.

"**I WISH TO SPEAK WITH JESSE, THE GAUNTLET-BEARER!**" The Colossus continued.

"What's going on?" A citizen whispered.

"W-Where'd it come from?"

"Well, quit wishing Admin, because I'm right here!" Jesse called out, gesturing to himself.

"**I KNOW, THAT'S WHY I WAS LIKE LOOKING, RIGHT AT YOU!**" The Colossus retorted.

The Colossus stood up.

"**COME, SPEAK WITH ME, FACE-TO-FACE!**"

"Oh, boy." Petra whispered.

"'Admin'? Have you ever heard of such a thing?" A citizen asked.

"Jesse, what's going on here?" Radar questioned.

"'Gauntlet-Bearer'? That's all rather suspicious, isn't it?" Stampy said.

"Uh, everyone! Everyone! Hi." Jesse called out. "There's nothing to worry about. The, giant Prismarine Colossus and I are going to work this out, and everything can get back to normal. I swear."

"Okay, so, an 'Admin.' A huge Colossus at our door." A citizen said.

"I'm all right with not freaking out, yet."

"You're going to fix this, right Jesse?"

The Colossus crossed its arms.

"You won't let it, destroy Beacontown, will you?" Radar asked nervously.

"Oh, I'm sure Jesse must have thought of something." Stampy said.

"I hope you're right." Stacy replied nervously.

"I don't like it, Jesse." Petra admitted. "It's too quiet."

"**AHEM!**" The Colossus cleared its throat. "**I WOULD LIKE TO PROCEED, GAUNTLET-BEARER! DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE!**"

"Guess you should get up there, 'Gauntlet-Bearer'." Petra suggested.

"Clay comin' your way!" Nell called out as she handed Jesse a bunch of clay.

"Thanks, Nell. Perfect."

The Colossus nodded as Jesse moved to build to the rooftop of one of Beacontown's buildings.

"**AH, THERE YOU ARE, JESSE.**" The Colossus said as Jesse reached the top. It kneeled down. "**I loved what you did with the Wither-Storm, awesome stuff! Oh, this is going to be perfect.**"

Wait, what? Back in the temple, this thing, presumably controlled by someone who Fred named as Romeo was threatening to kill him. Now, it's complimenting him?

"Why, yes. Thanks for noticing." Jesse played along.

"**Seriously, you're a natural. That's why I left you the Gauntlet.**" The Colossus explained. "**To tempt you down to the Sea Temple.**"

The Colossus stood back up and moved towards the gate.

"**BUT NOW? YOUR TRUE TEST BEGINS. IT IS TIME YOU FIGHT-**"

"NO!" Jesse screamed.

"**-ME!**" The Colossus finished as it kicked a leg through Beacontown's gates, prompting everyone to flee in panic.

"**FIGHT ME, CHAMPION! UNLESS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE THAT HAPPEN TO YOUR ENTIRE TOWN!**" The Colossus demanded. "**WHO KNOWS WHAT I'LL DO NEXT? MWAHAHAHAHA!**"

Jesse unsheathed his sword.

"Enough talk, let's fight."

"**UN, UGH, AH—HOLD ON!**" The Colossus stammered as it pulled out a giant clock. "**AHA! FIGHTING IN BROAD DAYLIGHT IS BORING! LET'S ADD SOME, DRAMA!**"

And suddenly the sun was rapidly descending to be replaced by the moon. Yep, this guy was definitely just as powerful as Fred.

Since it was now night time, mobs were swarming in through the main gates of Beacontown.

"**AH, SO MUCH FOR THEM! JUST YOU AND ME NOW, CHAMPION! DON'T LET THEM DOWN, MWAHAHAHA!**"

The Colossus raised a fist and slammed it down over the rooftop that Jesse was standing on, Jesse dodging just in time. He climbed into an adjacent building and hid himself from view. Petra climbed up and joined Jesse.

"Not good, Jesse. Really not good. Beacontown is going to be like, like, one big smash fest to this guy." Petra pointed out. "Ugh, not even Miss Butter's gonna do anything against that Colossus, we need something bigger, like a…"

"…Like the Structure Block!" Jesse finished. "Buy me time; I'm going to plant some Arrow Towers, that should make tall, dark and ugly regret smashing my town."

"One major distraction, coming up. Go, Jesse!"

Petra jumped up onto an adjacent building.

"Hey Stone Face! Over here!" Petra called out. "Yeah, that's right!"

"**YOUR COURAGE IS SO MUCH LARGER THAN YOUR PUNY SIZE!**" The Colossus commented. Jesse placed a tower down.

"Oooh! Let's see how you deal with the enchanted deliciousness of Miss Butter!" Petra taunted as she unsheathed her sword.

"**I COULD PICK MY TEETH WITH THAT BLADE!**"

Jesse placed another tower down.

"I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN ONE BLOCK AT A TIME!" Petra threatened.

The Colossus gave a chuckle as he aimed a blow at Petra, who jumped out of the way just in time.

Jesse placed the third tower down, and they started firing at the Colossus.

"**CLEVER DISTRACTION JESSE!**"

The Colossus destroyed each tower with his arm, Jesse jumping out of the way before the arm could hit him. But for some reason, he didn't have the Structure Block on him anymore.

"The, the, where's the Structure Block?" Jesse panicked.

The Colossus picked up the Structure Block.

"**HA, HA! FINDERS, KEEPERS!**" The Colossus said. "**THIS TINY THING WON'T SAVE YOU, JESSE! NOT FROM ME!**"

And then the Colossus ate the Structure Block. Raising a foot, he went to slam it down over Jesse. Once again, Jesse dodged out of the way in time. Ducking into an alleyway, he ran into some trembling citizens.

"Okay, this is a little intense. But I guess a giant Colossus did follow me home."

"**OH, HIDE AND SEEK IS BENEATH YOU, JESSE! THE CHAMPION SHOULD BE BETTER THAN THIS!**"

Jesse continued along down the alleyway, making sure to stay out of the Colossus' sight.

"**IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE A COWARD, JESSE. JUST GIVE YOURSELF UP!**"

Jesse reached a ladder leading into another building, which he climbed.

"**SO ANNOYING!**"

Looking at the Colossus from behind, he saw a design on the back of its head. It was the same design as the soldiers back in the Sea Temple.

"That design on the back of his head, I've seen it before." Jesse said to himself. "The Prismarine Soldiers back at the Sea Temple had the same symbol."

Jesse entered into an alcove, which lead into an opening. Jesse gasped upon seeing the Colossus staring at him.

"**AH, THERE WE ARE!**"

"All right, Admin. You want a fight? You got one, Here I am!" Jesse said, unsheathing his sword again.

The Colossus gave a maniacal laugh as it grabbed Jesse.

"**LOOKING A LITTLE HELPLESS, 'CHAMPION'.**" The Colossus taunted. "**I'M USING 'CHAMPION' THERE SARCASTICALLY! GOODBYE!**"

"Hey, rock-face! Eat this!"

An arrow landed straight into its eye, prompting it to release its hold on Jesse. Looking down, Jesse saw Lukas riding into town on his horse. Letting go, he landed directly onto the horse behind Lukas.

"Ha! Lukas!"

"Good to see you, too!" Lukas said.

"**JEESSEEEE!**" The Colossus raged.

"What is that?"

"Quick version? Remember Fred's stories about Romeo? Yeah, that thing is being controlled by Romeo."

"Okay. Are you alright?" Lukas asked. "I mean, he really had you up there."

"Lukas, you just saved my life. Thank you." Jesse panted.

"Of course, I always wanted to ride into battle."

The Colossus gave a yell of fury.

"I sure hope you've got an idea here." Lukas continued.

"I saw a spot on the back of his head that I'm hoping might be the key to defeating him." Jesse pointed out.

"**YOU CAN'T OUTRUN ME FOREVER!**"

"Sounds like I better keep him distracted then." Lukas said.

"Thanks, Lukas. Be careful."

Lukas nodded, before running off. Jesse took the reins of the horse that Lukas was riding and began to ride into battle.

"**COME NOW, JESSE! ALL THIS STALLING IS JUST MAKING ME ANGRIER!**"

"Hey, blockhead! You want Jesse, you need to go through me first. And I don't think you stand a chance!" Lukas challenged.

"**YOU'RE PROTECTING JESSE?**" The Colossus asked in disbelief. "**OH PLEASE! ALL THESE INTERRUPTIONS ARE BECOMING ANNOYING! THAT! ENDS! NOW!**"

"Alright girl. Let's see what you got. Hi-yah!" Jesse charged.

Jesse rode towards the Colossus, before jumping off the horse and onto its leg.

"**I KNEW YOU'D COME! EVENTUALLY!**"

"You don't know anything about me!" Jesse snapped, before jumping onto its torso.

"**AUGH! WHERE ARE YOU?**"

The Colossus stopped. Jesse froze when he realized what it was staring at; Reuben's memorial.

"**OH I'M SORRY! SURE WOULD BE A PITY IF-**"

The Colossus crushed it with its foot.

"NO!" Jesse cried. "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that, Admin."

Jesse climbed up onto its arm.

"**DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, JESSE?**"

"I don't think, I know." Jesse corrected.

Jesse climbed onto the back of its head and plunged the gauntlet into the symbol.

"**AUGH! WELL…FOUGHT…MY…CHAMPION!**"

The last word echoed as the Colossus poofed into giant smoke, dropping the giant clock.

As Jesse got up, Lukas approached him.

"That was really something." Lukas commented.

"Stay behind me, Stampy!" Stacy called out.

"Ah! Don't let the googlies take me!" Stampy cried.

"Oh man, these are gonna keep coming in until we get the sun back up." Jesse said, turning around and approaching the giant clock. Radar and Fred were already standing by it.

"Any idea how to use it?" Radar asked.

"Let's see…" Fred hummed as he reached in and turned it around.

Everyone watched in awe as the night rapidly turned into daytime. The Zombies catching fire and poofing.

Since the Colossus dropped a huge amount of Prismarine when it died, people were looting it and using it to rebuild the town.

"I can't believe it still works!" Radar said.

"Yeah, this thing could be super dangerous." Lukas agreed.

"Indeed." Fred added. "Not gonna lie, I don't think that'll be the last we'll be seeing of Romeo."

Radar gave a horrified scream in response.

"I don't know how much more Beacontown can take." Lukas said.

"Someone should keep an eye on this thing." Jesse suggested.

"Yeah, I can take first watch." Lukas volunteered.

"Actually, ahem. Actually, I'll volunteer." Radar stepped up. "I want to help."

"Jesse, I'd say we both do it, but one of us should really get started on the repairs. It's a nice gesture, but maybe you should just let me handle it." Lukas said.

"Look, I promise that the minute I see anything out of the ordinary, I'm coming to get you as fast as my hustlesticks will carry me." Radar promised. "My, uh, my legs. Come on, Jesse. I can do this."

"Actually, I believe it would be best if I kept watch." Fred offered. "I don't trust Romeo, and I believe that he might be less tempted to try anything else with me watching."

"Yeah, sorry Radar, but I believe that Fred is the best choice for watching the clock." Jesse agreed.

"I see." Radar said sadly.

"However, I do approve of your plan to run and inform Jesse if something happens, though." Fred added.

"Heh. Thanks." Radar responded, before walking away.

"So, what are you two gonna do now?" Fred asked.

"I figured I'd start with Reuben's memorial. It got pretty trashed." Jesse said.

"Aw man. Well, that's terrible. I'm so sorry." Lukas sympathized.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that Romeo would go that far either." Fred agreed. "No respect."

"Why are you two apologizing?" Jesse questioned. "It's not your fault."

"No, it was like a, 'I feel terrible' I'm sorry." Lukas explained. "And, um, when I asked you what you're gonna do, I was actually talking about that glove of yours. 'Cause, I gotta tell ya Jesse. This Romeo guy? It's, well. It's very you, I guess is what I'm saying."

Lukas turned towards the citizens who were rebuilding.

"Well, I know you say you're trying to settle down and run Beacontown, but it just seems like you can't quit that life, you know?"

"Yeah, I can empathize with you on that." Fred agreed. "I tried to forget about my old life with Romeo and Xara and look who just showed up on our doorstep."

"I mean, you don't exactly see Axel and Olivia getting mixed up in stuff like this." Lukas continued.

"Maybe you're right." Jesse agreed.

"Well, today goes to show that the people will love you no matter what." Lukas said. "I, uh, I didn't say any of that stuff to be mean. We've had a ton of adventures and, I just want you to be happy. I mean, that's what that little pig wanted for all of us."

"Exactly." Fred agreed. "So, how about you rebuild that monument of his, while I make sure nothing touches this clock."

"Thanks, guys." Jesse said. "Okay, let's see what we can do for ya, buddy."

Jesse spent the next 10 minutes rebuilding Reuben's monument. Happy with his work, he stepped back.

"There, now that is a monument fit for Reuben." Jesse commented.

Nell approached him.

"I know I never met Robin-" Nell began.

"Reuben." Jesse corrected.

"Oh, right. Righteous. Oh, by the way. Petra was looking for you before. Over thataway." Nell informed.

"Thanks, Nell."

Jesse approached Jack and Vos, who were helping rebuild.

"Aw, c'mon. You remember Twisting Death Cavern." Jack reminded. "You couldn't even look at a bat for months, right?"

"Oh, oh yes." Vos responded. "They all just start to blur together after a while."

"Hey guys, Petra around?" Jesse asked. "Heard she was looking for me."

"Oh, uh, yeah, um. Helping Nurm get some stuff, I think. She should be back in a second." Jack explained.

"Amazing work fighting that 'Romeo' fellow by the way." Vos appraised. "Just stunning."

"Yeah, I would've thought you'd been doing it your whole life." Jack agreed. "It was artful."

Jesse remained silent.

"Ah, the old 'humble, silent hero' approach. Nice. One I've never been terribly good at. Always been more of a people person, y'know. That's why I started my shop in the first place, y'know?"

"It's a little sad that the legendary Jack, 'The Iron Sword of Mooji Lake' has been reduced to some tour guide." Vos said.

"Vos…"

"That's why I think this adventure to Twisting Death Cavern is just what you need to-"

"Hey, shut up!" Jack snapped.

"-What you should continue to keep just talking about." Vos continued, catching himself from saying something. "For someday far off."

Seriously, has anybody told these two that they are terrible liars? Jesse narrowed his eyes at them.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, agreed." Jack agreed. "Love theoretical conversations."

"Okay, you two. What are you hiding?" Jesse asked. "You're being weird."

"Oh, uh. Nothing." Vos stammered. "Yes, okay, fine. We have a new adventure planned."

"Hang on, hang on. I missed that last part. If we take that road, it goes through a swamp and a mesa biome?" Petra asked, talking to Nurm. Nurm nodded happily. "Okay, okay. Then it's settled. The earlier we leave, the better…"

Petra faltered upon seeing Jesse.

"Wait, you're leaving with these guys?" Jesse questioned.

"Er, yeah." Petra admitted.

"And that's, uh, yeah. That's why we were, being weird before and, y'know, talking about, y'know, possible stuff." Jack stammered.

"Were you even going to tell me? Or were you just going to sneak off?" Jesse asked.

"Of course I was gonna tell you. I was just, working up to it. Slowly." Petra responded. "Jesse, I promise I can explain. I just-"

Petra was unable to continue, for it had started snowing. Wait a minute, this wasn't a snow biome.

"Whoa, wait, what?" Petra stammered. "It's impossible. This isn't a snow biome."

A snowflake landed on Jesse's gauntlet, and it lit up once again.

"Romeo." Said Jesse in realization, completely forgetting about feigning ignorance of his real name.

"The one and only!" A voice replied. Looking behind him, Jesse saw a Snowman coming out of the ground. "Not sure how you know my real name, but I had so much fun during our last little battle, super epic! Just couldn't stay away."

"Wait, you're Romeo?" Jesse asked. Although it was unlikely that this was the case, Fred wasn't a snowman after all.

"That giant PRISMARINE COLOSSUS?" The Snowman asked. "Ha-ha! Just a construct. Rolled it up for the occasion, pretty fun, right? I just thought it'd be a little easier to talk like this. It's kinda, cuddly, right?"

"Hold up, that was your idea of fun?" Jesse asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah?" The Snowman replied. "I mean with the smashing and the punching and the crazy do-or-die plans to protect the little people? Unbelievable!"

"See, you four, along with Freddy over there by the clock? Went into my temple, back out alive. Heroes. You're prefect for my creations. Perfect!" The Snowman pointed out.

"Where are you going with this?" Jesse asked.

"Got a new challenge for ya. Trust me, you're gonna love it." The Snowman announced. He clapped his hands, and once again, the sky was plunged into darkness.

"Not again!" Jesse groaned.

An echo of mobs could be heard.

"You hear that? That's a diamond-class wave of doom and destruction headed right for town." The Snowman continued. "Pretty good, right? Been working on that one."

"You're insane!" Vos accused.

"They don't stand a chance, Romeo. I'm going to stop each and every one of your monsters." Jesse challenged.

"Ooh, a hero with attitude. I love it. Really do!" The Snowman responded. "Ahem! Your town will be trapped in eternal, snowy night, forever plagued by deadly waves of mobs, until you recapture that clock."

"Which is where?" Jack asked.

"I'm glad you asked. It's at the tippy top of my awesome, fantastic, super-deadly icy palace of despair." The Snowman answered. "It's simple. Just follow the path. You can't miss it."

"Well, that sounds needlessly dangerous." Petra remarked.

"You're putting innocent people in danger just for your games?" Jesse asked in horror.

"Yeah, well technically you're the one putting them in danger if you don't go after the clock. So, uh…" The Snowman corrected.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from us?" Jesse asked.

"Why? Why? Because it's fun, obviously. Why, this is gonna be epic!" The Snowman exclaimed.

Jesse screamed as he pulled out his sword and attacked the Snowman, removing its head. Another head grew in its place.

"You think you've got it all figured out, don't you?"

The Snowman clapped its hands again. Skeletons wearing some type of armor appeared.

"Ah, strays. Pesky little consequence of eternal night. And, hehehe, Beacontown's new neighbors until you take care of that clock." The Snowman said. "Remember. Find the clock, save the town. Buh-bye now!"

"Augh! We need to protect the people." Jesse instructed.

"Run! Hide everyone!" Vos exclaimed as he and Nurm ran into the depths of the town. Jesse, Petra and Jack managed to dispatch the mobs.

"I've got a bad feeling more will be on the way soon." Jack said as they finished dealing with the mobs.

Fred arrived with Radar, Nurm and Vos.

"Jesse. The clock, it's gone." Fred relayed.

"I know. And the situation is just going to get worse until we get it back." Jesse explained.

"Yeah, from his icy palace of despair or whatever." Petra agreed.

"Romeo…" Fred growled.

"I'm coming too!" Radar said. "I was happy to stay behind and watch Beacaontown last time you left, but this time, I wanna do more. If it's to keep Beacontown safe, I'll do anything."

"Really?" Lukas asked.

Radar nodded.

"Oh man, proud of you, Radar." Jesse said. He really was. It was about time that Radar learned to step up.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Well, I, I won't let you down!" Radar said.

"Um, not to rush you guys. But we do kinda have a clock to find." Fred reminded.

Everyone turned away and started to follow the path that Romeo left behind, when Jack turned towards Nurm.

"Can't let you come along on this one, old friend." Jack said. "I promise, I will come back."

"You stay safe, Nurm, okay?" Jesse instructed. Nurm responded by hugging.

Stacy and Stampy came out.

"Is that, thing gone?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, for now." Jesse responded. "Block this up after we leave, would ya?"

"On it!"

"Yes, we will defend Beacontown with our very lives!" Stampy said.

"Thanks, guys. Bye Nurm!"

"COME ON, JESSE! LET'S GO!" Fred yelled.

"Okay, I'm coming."

* * *

Author's Notes: That's a wrap for this chapter.

I know you might think that Romeo would dislike having people refer to him by his real name here, but don't forget, he probably realized that Fred would have told them beforehand, and therefore he decided to just let it go.

Like it? Review. Don't like it, look up another story.

More to follow.


	7. Giant Consequences - The Ice Palace

Chapter 7 – The Ice Palace

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have not read **Fred: Admin in Exile** and/or **Fred: Into the Multiverse** yet. I suggest you read those stories first before reading this one.

(Minecraft: Story Mode and its characters belong to Telltale Games, not me.)

* * *

(FRED'S POV)

Fred, Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Radar, Jack and 'Vos' (Romeo) set on the path that the Snowman said would lead them to Romeo's ice palace.

"Remember our agreement." 'Vos' (Romeo) mouthed to Fred at one point when no one was looking at them. Fred responded with a glare.

They paused for a moment upon hearing mobs.

"Stay close." Jesse said, as they continued on.

"I don't mean to sound suspicious, but do we really think Romeo is going to keep his word about this clock?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I don't exactly get a 'trustworthy' vibe off of him." Petra agreed.

"'Romeo' and 'trustworthy' are two words that should never be in the same sentence." Fred added. "He is anything but that."

"Hey, Jesse. Uh, can we talk?" Petra asked.

"I'll, just walk a little more over here." 'Vos' (Romeo) said, moving in-front of them.

"Oh! Uh, right, ha, me… Me too." Radar stated.

Fred took the lead while Petra and Jesse talked, deciding not to listen in.

"Psst, Radar?" Fred called out. Radar moved closer to him. "Listen, are you sure that coming along is such a good idea?"

"What?" Radar asked.

"I mean, this isn't just any old villain we are fighting here. This is Romeo, someone who is just as powerful as me. Someone who has let that power go to his head." Fred explained. "I could have easily just insisted that you remain in Beacontown, but I decided to let you come. Trust me when I say…"

Fred paused for a moment to give 'Vos' (Romeo) a look of disapproval after noticing that he was listening in with rapt interest. It seemed 'Vos' (Romeo) got the message, for he shrugged and moved a little bit towards Jack.

"Trust me when I say, Jesse would never forgive me if anything bad happened to you." Fred continued.

"I-I just wanted to step up." Radar reasoned. "You know. I just wanted to prove myself."

"I know you do. But I just don't want anything bad happening to you." Fred said. "Don't get me wrong, I am happy that you want to step up, but I'm just telling you to be cautious. That's all."

Radar shrugged.

A noise made them all stop again. Jesse stepped to the front of the group, ready to fight whoever it was. But what stepped out wasn't a monster. It was a llama.

"Lluna?" Jesse questioned.

"Is that a scarf on that llama?" 'Vos' (Romeo) questioned.

"Huh, think she ran away again?" Petra asked.

"Wait, do you two know this llama?" Fred inquired, pointing to Jesse and Petra.

"Yes. This is Lluna." Jesse said. "She's kinda cute, right? We returned her to her owner, Stella."

"She is cute, isn't she?" A woman's voice agreed, grabbing their attention. Fred saw a blonde-haired woman wearing some kind of purple armor. She had an ear-piece coming out of her right ear. Fred assumed this was 'Stella.'

"Everyone get away from my llama!" Stella demanded.

"No!" Petra groaned.

"Jesse! My rival." Stella greeted. "Should've known I would find you here."

"Yeah, I'm. I'm still really not your rival." Jesse corrected. "Really."

"So you say, and yet here we still meet." Stella responded.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Lukas questioned.

"Lukas, this is Stella. The leader of Champion City." Jesse introduced. "This is Jack, Fred, Vos and Radar."

Stella approached Jack.

"Jacques, was it? As in, the legendary champion?" Stella questioned.

Jack responded with a grin.

"So, what exactly are you doing here, Stella?" Jesse asked.

"My beautiful city is currently covered in a hideous coat of snow, that's what." Stella explained. "I came out to investigate and, surprise, surprise, it's you. If you're smart, you'll undo whatever it is you did and put things right again."

Fred decided right then and there that he did not like this woman.

"Okay, this is just silly. Why pin the anomalies in the weather on Jesse here?" Fred asked. "For your information, Stella. It's one of my old _'friends'_ by the name of Romeo who is to blame here."

"Huh, I don't know who this 'Romeo' is, but it seems awfully rude to pin it on him." Stella said.

"Oh, trust me Stella. You've got a lot to learn about Romeo." Fred stated. "Believe me right now, this is all entirely on him."

"Hm?" Stella hummed. "Alright, let's say I believe you."

Stella hopped onto the back of Lluna.

"I suppose I'll just have to find a way to fix it, it's my world too, after all." Stella suggested. "You'll see, I'll fix it all on my own. I don't need any of you losers."

"Yeah, we'll see how well that goes." Fred snorted.

Stella gasped upon spotting the moon. Looking up, Fred saw that the moon was glitching around.

"Whoa, the moon is stuck." Jesse remarked.

"Okay, that's freaky." Jack commented.

"So, Stella. You were saying?" Jesse asked.

"I was saying that maybe I'll… stick around for a bit. Just to keep an eye on you." Stella said.

Fred rolled his eyes. Great, another stuck up prat in the group.

They continued on in silence until a noise from Lluna echoed, startling Radar.

"Uh, you okay, Radar?" Jack asked.

"Yes! Yes, totally fine."

"Would you look at that." Fred remarked. He could see everyone gasp in amazement at what was in-front of them. A huge palace made out of ice.

"I'm, actually kind of speechless right now." Jack commented.

"Man, and it's all ice?" Petra observed.

"Astounding, I know." 'Vos' (Romeo) agreed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Romeo's builds can be pretty stunning." Fred added.

Fred saw 'Vos' (Romeo)'s face light up at that comment out of the corner of his eye.

"You holding up okay? Not gonna have another episode?" Jesse asked Jack.

"No, no. No I'm not. I'm taking my fear, my anger, my rage, my fear, and, umm converting them into pure awesomeness." Jack answered.

"Uh, good. Good."

"Hey, found the clock." Lukas pointed out.

Sure enough, there was the clock, suspended high off the ground on the tower. Fred could easily fly up and change it. But 'Vos' (Romeo) will most likely see that as not playing along, so Fred resisted the urge.

"Oh, perfect. But how are we gonna get up there?" Petra asked.

"Well, Romeo mentioned 'challenges.' I'm guessing there's gonna be, like, obstacles or something when we get there." Jesse said.

"Wait, do I have this right? Are you telling me that this 'Romeo' is so powerful he built all of this instantly?" Stella questioned.

"Well observed, Stella. Of course that is what Jesse is implying. Are you jealous?" Fred teased.

"Of course I'm jealous of power like that, Freddy. Power is how the world is run." Stella confirmed.

"Yes. But if you aren't careful with that power, it can corrupt." Fred added.

"And what would you know about that?" Stella asked.

"I know a lot more about this than you think, actually." Fred stated, implying to his own Admin Powers. He gave Stella a wink, who just gave him a confused look in return.

"Ah, lesser minds often DO mistake true genius for madness." Stella concluded.

"On second thought, maybe I can't wait for you and Romeo to meet each other." Fred said.

"Oh, Stella. You'll never change." Radar commented.

"Oh, I thought I recognized you! You're the quitter who used to work on my inventory management team!" Stella recognized.

"Wait, wait. Do you two know each other?" Jesse asked.

"Uh, yeah. I, uh, I used to live in Champion City." Radar admitted.

"WHAT?!"

"I don't know what he told you to get on this little 'team,' but I don't think he even knows how to use a sword." Stella said.

"Oh, you don't know anything, Stella. So zip it." Radar retorted.

"Ooh, how do you put up with that little voice of his, Jesse? I know I never could." Stella continued.

"ENOUGH!" Fred shouted, silencing Radar and Stella instantly. "You guys don't have to like each other, but can we please save the fighting for after we get this clock?"

"Whatever." Stella spat. "Come along, Lluna."

Lluna responded by bucking Stella off.

"Thanks, Fred. I appreciate that." Radar said.

"Don't mention it." Fred responded.

"I'm not the person she thinks I am anymore. I've changed, and I can prove it." Radar continued.

"Yeah, you've definitely changed, Radar. It's always important to try and grow." Jesse agreed.

"Yeah, and I promise; I'll make you proud."

Jesse and Fred nodded before rejoining the others.

"Would you look at that." Lukas remarked, whistling.

"Yes, stunning isn't it? Some of the things that can be built with power like that." Fred agreed.

"Haven't seen anything that grand since the last time I visited the Overcompensating Builders of E'gesh." Jack recalled.

"No kidding." 'Vos' (Romeo) agreed.

They spotted a lever. Jesse approached it.

"Oh boy, my favorite; mystery levers." Petra said sarcastically.

Jesse flipped the lever. It released a bunch of fireworks.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jesse asked.

In response, a Snowman wearing a top hat appeared out of the ground.

"A-ha! Hello everyone!" It greeted, in Romeo's voice, only higher pitched. "Haha! Please, please, gather around, don't be shy."

"Here we go again." Jesse sighed.

"Oh, look how many of you there are. Lovely."

The Snowman approached Jesse.

"Your choice of company, eh, I dunno. I mean, this place is really for the best of the best."

The Snowman looked at Petra, Jack, Fred and 'Vos' (Romeo).

"Not, how do I say this, losers?"

The Snowman looked at Radar, Lukas and Stella.

"Mr. Romeo, mighty sir. I'm Stella, Founder of Champion City. Maybe you've heard of me?" Stella introduced herself.

"No, never." The Snowman replied. "It's actually perfect, Champion. I can see you all have dreams of greatness. It's very cute. This construct before you? It's meant to see who's worthy of that greatness. Separate the strong, from the weak. So, we'll see how your little companions do, 'ey?"

"You watch it, Romeo." Jack threatened.

"I am totally stoked!" Jesse said.

"Are we really sure what we're getting ourselves into?" Radar nervously asked.

"Come now, don't be that way. This? This is all for you." The Snowman pointed out. "New creatures of my own design, as well as mining fatigue at every turn! Wouldn't want you cheating, of course. I don't like rule-breakers."

Fred glanced at 'Vos' (Romeo), who glanced back and shrugged. Fred shook his head.

"It's simple; you all want to get to that clock, but only the best of the best get to partner up with me in the future! That could be you! Cooked this place up just for you."

The Snowman turned around.

"I mean it's pretty, well. I was going to say 'pretty cool', but with the whole Ice motif that just seems like I was going for a lame pun, so… anyway."

"I'll give you one thing, Romeo. This place is pretty spectacular." Jesse said.

"That's what I like to hear! I knew you'd understand."

"Oh, ho, ho, I am just ecstatic that you see things my way. Thrilled! So, how 'bout we get this show on the road?" The Snowman suggested.

The floor underneath them opened up. Fred deciding to let himself fall, there was no point of showing off his powers.

While everyone else pounded head first on the floor, Jack ran along the walls and did a spectacular landing.

"Nice landing." Jesse remarked.

"Ah, it's nothing. It's just my perfect reflexes and photographic muscle memory." Jack responded.

The floor above them closed back up.

"Well, that's it then. The way is shut." Radar said.

"Yes, now I suppose the only way out, is through." 'Vos' (Romeo) agreed.

"Yeah and smashing that clock." Petra added.

"Well, we're all not going to be smashing the clock." Stella pointed out.

"Say what now?"

"You heard Romeo, he only wants the best of the best. And that's going to be me." Stella explained.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding." Lukas scoffed.

"Sorry, handsome. Might as well quit now."

"Wait, but what about your people? Champion City? You're totally selling them out!" Jesse reminded.

"Boy, do you think small." Stella commented. "If I'm working with Romeo, I'll be able to help Champion City even more. I hope."

Fred could picture it perfectly. Romeo, standing all so proud in his Admin form with Stella by his side. They all continued on down the hall, where they found that the path's had split.

"Wow, that's amazing." Stella remarked.

"Hmph, you used to be friends with that maniac, Fred." Jack said. "You know anything about this 'partnership' he's offering?"

"Imagine everything you could create, everything you could do, with a prize like that." 'Vos' (Romeo) continued. He looked at Fred with a smirk, knowing what Fred was thinking.

"In fact, I do." Fred responded. "But I am not going to discuss it here. Romeo might be listening in, and even though I really want to spite him for doing so, I don't think it'd be a good idea to spoil the surprise."

It definitely wouldn't be a good idea. Fred could have sworn he saw 'Vos' (Romeo) nod once in agreement. It was unthinkable that he used to be friends with that guy, but that was before everything changed.

"Come on, Lluna. Enough of these losers!" Stella instructed. "We've got treasure to find."

Lluna approached Stella.

"Treasure-sniffing llama. Mmhmm, yeah. Tell your friends." Stella boasted, before hitting Lluna.

"Hey, now." Jack growled.

"You do realize that's cheating right. Romeo would probably frown at that." Fred pointed out. That might possibly be the only thing in the world that Fred and Romeo could agree on right now.

"Hmph. Romeo said it's about seeing how far we can go. So I'm going." Stella protested. "Let's go, Lluna!"

Lluna gave them a sad expression before joining Stella.

"Well, that is certainly a woman who knows what she wants." 'Vos' (Romeo) commented.

"Are you kidding? She's nuts." Lukas corrected.

"Ah! Uh, well, no one knows better than me that Romeo's traps and constructions mean business." 'Vos' (Romeo) said. Most people thought he was talking about how he spent years inside that cage, but Fred knew that the real reason he said that was to warn them about the kind of traps that are in this palace.

"You've got a point there, old friend." Jack agreed. "I don't want to see anyone else get hurt."

"Yes, and it's like Romeo said; not everyone here might be, up for the task." 'Vos' (Romeo) pointed to Lukas and Radar. Fred stepped in.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Vos." Fred said.

"I mean no offense by it, just, uh, stating facts."

'Yeah, stating facts, my arse.' Fred thought.

"We're all in this together, alright?" Jesse reminded. "No one's getting left behind here."

"Fine, but if something happens to them, that's on you, not me." 'Vos' (Romeo) conceded. "Come with me, Jack. Let's try and scope this place out."

'Vos' (Romeo) and Jack walked away.

"I'm, I'm gonna go talk to them." Petra said, before joining them.

"Well, I have never been so offended, not in my whole life!" Radar snapped.

"Yeah that, wasn't the coolest." Lukas agreed.

"'Wasn't the coolest?' Oh, no. Misfiling your acacia wood during material organization week 'isn't the coolest.'" Radar corrected. "That was, that was a stripe too far!"

"Just because I'm not some sword-swinging meathead, they think they can just walk all over me!" Radar continued on.

"RADAR!" Jesse yelled, getting his attention.

"Ah! Sorry. Had to get that off my chest."

"I need you to remember that out there, the world is stuck in eternal night." Jesse reminded. "And there are a lot of scared people back in Beacontown who are counting on us!"

"You're right." Radar said.

Petra approached them.

"We were talking and decided it would be best, for everyone, if Radar stays here, with Lukas, while we go get the clock." Petra said.

Lluna made a noise, getting their attention. Fred saw that Stella was standing by the left path.

"That's it, Lluna darling!" Stella complimented. "She's got the clock's scent! Haha! Later, losers!"

Stella jumped into a minecart and sped off. Jack rushed into the minecart right behind.

"We're wasting time!"

"Wait, Romeo built this whole place to eliminate people, right? Trick them?" Radar said. "Sure, it looks like Lluna found something, but that-"

"-just what Romeo wants us to think!" Lukas finished catching on.

"You saw the llama!" 'Vos' (Romeo) pointed out. Yep, Romeo was definitely trying to get them to pick that path.

"Jesse? You're coming, right?" Petra asked.

"We could really use a hand over here." Lukas said, gesturing to himself and Radar on a separate pair of carts.

"Jesse, how about you go with Radar and Lukas while I go with the others." Fred suggested.

'That way, Jesse can protect Radar while I keep an eye on Romeo, make sure he doesn't try anything.' Fred finished in his head.

Fred walked over to the minecarts with Petra and hopped on. Jesse joining Radar and Lukas.

"Woo-hoo! I knew Fred would know what to do!" Radar exclaimed.

Both sets of minecarts took off.

* * *

Author's Notes: Not much to say here.

Be sure to stick around for the end of the episode.

Like it? Review. Don't like it, look up another story.

More to follow.


	8. Giant Consequences - Taste My Bravery

Chapter 8 – Taste My Bravery

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have not read **Fred: Admin in Exile** and/or **Fred: Into the Multiverse** yet. I suggest you read those stories first before reading this one.

(Minecraft: Story Mode and its characters belong to Telltale Games, not me.)

* * *

(JESSE'S POV)

Jesse, Radar and Lukas reached the end of the minecart rollercoaster track.

"Well, that's one way to get where you're going." Lukas commented.

"Everybody okay?" Jesse asked.

"Definitely! What a rush." Lukas said.

Radar peaked his head out of the minecart that he was hiding.

"I'm alright." He said. "I'm okay."

Radar covered his mouth and made a noise as though he were about to throw up.

"Ugh, I am so sorry." Radar apologized. "I'm okay, really. Just getting my adventure legs, I'll be better in a min-"

Radar almost threw up again.

"Hey, it's okay." Jesse said. "Take the time you need."

"Yeah, we'll wait." Lukas agreed.

"No, no, no, no, no. Oh, it's not so bad. I can do this."

The Snowman appeared again.

"I gotta say, if you're having a hard time with the minecarts, you might not like what comes next. Hello, there! It's me again! Your friendly pal Romeo." It greeted. "Pretty proud of this challenge, not gonna lie. I was feeling very inspired by the concept of 'karma'."

In the challenge room, Jesse saw to the left a few shooting ranges, and a giant door ahead at the other side of the room.

"I'd tell you why, but… Well, that'd spoil the surprise." The Snowman continued. "I'm sure you understand, right? Real heroes live for surprises. Unexpected dangers."

"This is all- augh! My town's in danger and you're playing games!" Jesse yelled.

"It's all games, Champion. Winning, losing… that's what life is all about." The Snowman explained. "Once you figure that out, you'll be much happier. Let's just say, I hope you're feeling good about your archery skills, hmm?"

The Snowman leaned close to Jesse.

"Between you and me though, Champion? I'm less worried about your archery skill than I am about your choice of companions." The Snowman whispered. "Let's see if I can't shuffle the board a bit, hmm? Give you another pair of hands to help out?"

The Snowman clapped it's hands. Immediately, Vos appeared above them, falling and landing face first onto the ground.

"Where…how?" Vos stammered.

"He's no Jesse, but he's better than that other guy, right? Oh, dear." The Snowman commented. "All you need to do is activate the shooting gallery, hit all the targets, and the door will open! Haha! Easy, right?"

"Okay, but what are those pumpkin heads for?" Jesse questioned.

The Snowman responded by disappearing into the ground.

"Don't worry, Jesse. We'll figure it out." Lukas said.

Jesse approached a hopper in the middle of the two shooting ranges. Pressing a button, the hopper dispensed a set of arrows.

"Arrows, perfect for shooting targets with. Now, I just need a bow." Jesse said to himself. He saw a dead bush on the left side of the left shooting range.

"Time to meet your maker!"

Jesse punched it and picked up the sticks that dropped. He saw cobweb over by the other target range. He walked over and punched it.

"Always good to have string around!"

Jesse approached the middle crafting table and used the sticks and cobweb to make a bow.

"Nice."

"Swwweeeeeeeeet! Let's tear up some targets, huh?" Radar suggested.

"He really reminds me of us, you know, back in the day." Lukas said, gesturing towards Radar. "Eager to make his mark. Always ready for whatever's around the next corner."

"You do have to admire the guy's bravado." Jesse pointed out.

"Yeah, he's way braver than I was our first time out." Lukas agreed. "I'll give him that."

"Come on, how do you turn this stupid thing on?" Radar grumbled in frustration.

"Looks like he needs our help." Jesse said. Lukas walked over to Radar. Jesse taking a moment to look around for any kind of hidden button. Seeing nothing interesting so far, Jesse decided to join Lukas and Radar's conversation.

"Now, I think you need to give him a little more credit." Lukas said to Radar.

"Hey, whatcha talking about?" Jesse asked.

Radar glared at Vos.

"We were talking about how sometimes you need to just ignore people that are being difficult." Lukas said. "Now, Jesse. Jesse knows all about that."

"Yeah?" Radar asked.

"Oh, yeah. Jesse's had to go on adventures with all sorts of people."

"Yeah, Lukas has got it right. You can't get rid of difficult people, so sometimes, you just need to live with 'em." Jesse said.

"Yeah, I guess I can try." Radar admitted.

"Thanks, Jesse." Lukas finished. "Well, I suppose we should get back to figuring this room out, huh?"

"We'll get it."

"Yeah!"

Jesse eventually spotted a button on a wooden plank above them. He pulled out his bow and arrow.

"Alright button, you're mine."

Jesse released an arrow onto the button, which started the shooting gallery.

"This is so cool!" Radar commented.

"Alright, Lukas. Let's show Romeo who he's messing with." Jesse said as Lukas pulled out his own bow. Lukas went over to the other shooting range.

The next five minutes were spent with Jesse shooting the gargets that had hostile mob heads on them while avoiding the targets that had passive mob heads on them.

"Nice shooting, Jesse!" Radar said as Jesse finished the first stage.

"Thanks, Radar! Huh, this is going to be easy."

Jesse managed to finish the second stage with ease.

"Well, that was a little tougher." Jesse reflected.

"Man, Jesse, you're good! I'm definitely gonna steal some of those moves." Radar said.

"Here comes Round Three."

Jesse had the same amount of success with stage three as he did with the first two stages.

"Jesse, you did it!" Radar exclaimed.

"Nice!" Jesse said as two of the pumpkins in the door at the end of the hall lit up, but the door remained closed.

The Snowman appeared again.

"Not bad, not bad. You're a fine shot! Almost feels like I made this challenge too easy for you!" The Snowman said. "Oh, wait. No, I'm totally messing with you. Time for LEVEL TWO!"

The Snowman disappeared into the ground before they could respond. Immediately, the ground began to break up into tiny islands.

Without hesitation, Vos immediately jumped over to the first island, managing to climb up after almost falling short. He screamed and pointed in Jesse's direction.

"What are you- Oh, man." Jesse began but was interrupted by seeing an iron golem with a pumpkin on its head behind them.

"LOOK OUT!" Lukas screamed as Jesse ducked. The golem threw a snowball at Vos, knocking him down into the water below.

"VOS!"

"JESSE! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!" Vos screamed back as he was swept away into a tunnel. More iron golems with pumpkins on their heads appeared behind Jesse, joining the first.

"This way, guys! Follow me!" Jesse gestured as he began to maneuver his way across the various set of islands. Lukas and Radar following. Eventually they made it to the last island, where they have to jump over one last gap, a giant one.

"Okay, guys, this is it!" Jesse said as he jumped over. Lukas followed, but Radar stood still.

"Radar! Come on!"

"But Vos didn't- I… Jesse. I don't wanna fall!" Radar panicked.

"Sometimes, you just gotta fake it, Radar. Hero time!"

"Y-Yeah. Okay." Radar stammered before jumping. He didn't quite make it, and found himself hanging off the edge, holding on for dear life with one arm.

"This is it, isn't it?"

Jesse stepped in, helping him up.

"Hahaha! We did it!" Lukas celebrated.

"Let's get out of here." Jesse said as they began to run towards the door. They were immediately blocked by a giant golem with a pumpkin on its head.

"Oh, come on!" Radar screamed.

Lukas pulled out his bow and arrow and proceeded to engage the golems. Jesse handed his bow to Radar.

"Radar, take this. Help Lukas hold off those golems!" Jesse instructed. Radar nodded before joining Lukas.

"The big guy's mine." Jesse said, unsheathing his sword. Jesse managed to maneuver his snowballs and hit the golems legs, cracking them. The Golem moved to the other side and Jesse did the same thing, managing to break the golems legs completely. Jesse managed to get on top of the golem, and went to remove the pumpkin, when it grabbed Jesse's legs.

"ARGH, NO! NO! NO! NO! LUKAS! HELP!" Jesse cried out.

But it was Radar who stepped in.

"Hey, ugly! Taste my bravery!"

A bunch of arrows hit the arms of the golem, releasing Jesse.

"Radar! You did it!" Jesse praised.

"Ha! Take that, you big dumb chunk of ice!"

"Alright, time to get ourselves a pumpkin and open that door." Jesse said, ripping the pumpkin off the golem. "Come on, before he thinks up a stage three!"

Jesse placed the pumpkin into the door, opening it. Radar, Jesse and Lukas continued on inside.

Inside the next room, the path seemed to split up. One continued on straight ahead while another path split off to the right.

"That was, oh wow. I mean, Vos." Radar stammered.

"That wasn't your fault, Radar." Lukas said. "Vos has to be somewhere in this place. We'll find him. 'Taste my bravery?'"

"Well, I figured it was appropriate. That was intense!" Radar defended. "Would it be weird for me to go in for a hug? Cuz, uh, I'm kinda feelin' the hug vibe right now."

Jesse hugged Radar with a chuckle.

"Oh, wow. You're a good hugger."

Petra, Fred and Jack appeared behind them.

"Petra!" Jesse called out.

"Hey, have you guys seen Vos?" Jack asked. "One second he was with us, and the next… gone!"

A muffled screaming was heard below them. Looking down, Jesse saw Vos come out of a tunnel, before being swept into another tunnel. However, Stella was also being swept away as well.

"Hello? Help, um, a little help here?" Stella cried.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Jack screamed.

"No one deserves that. Not even Stella." Fred said. "Okay, I admit it. She might be a stuck-up prat who thinks she's above everyone else, but…"

"Stella's been totally impossible, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't help her." Jesse agreed.

"Ugh, you have a point." Petra groaned.

They rushed towards the entrance of the next challenge, only to be stopped by the Snowman.

"Okay, no. No, no, no, no, no. This is all wrong, people. WRONG!" The Snowman pointed out. "You're not supposed to help each other; the losers are supposed to LOSE!"

The Snowman pointed to Radar.

"Like Spectacles over here! There was no way Radar would've fought his way out of that room with out you! You should've just cut him loose! Jettisoned that baggage! Seeing someone like you, held back by THAT? Oof, painful!"

"Okay, back up a second, Romeo!" Fred stepped in. "If you really don't think he should be here, then just let him go."

"Ahh!" The Snowman started. The group responded by challenging him with their weapons. The Snowman sighed.

"Fine, you've convinced me." The Snowman conceded. "It's not often I give second chances. Oh, one condition though."

The Snowman raised his arms, and Radar floated about 5 feet into the air.

"Hey, don't, ah! Ahh! Oh, no, no- nononononono! Oh man, not good! Ahh! IIEEEEEEE!"

Radar went flying into the room in-front of them.

"NO!" Jesse screamed.

"But he's so small!" Jack added.

"Let's see how our bucko does on his own, 'ey? What do you think the chances are, without Jesse?"

The Snowman disappeared.

Jesse, Petra, Jack, Lukas and Fred rushed into the room in pursuit of Radar. He landed on a set of wooden pressure plates.

"Don't worry guys, everything is A-O-K-"

A wall opened up to reveal a shulker, which targeted and fired at Radar, causing him to float upwards.

"Oh! Oooh, oh no, oh no."

The floor opened up in-front of Jesse and the others, preventing them from catching Radar.

"This is not good. We have to do something." Lukas said.

Jesse spotted a bunch of cacti.

"He'll have to maneuver past all that cacti." Jesse observed. "Floating lava? That's just, that's crazy!"

"There's a door." Petra pointed.

"Go for the door!" Lukas shouted.

Radar found himself stuck against a set of stone blocks.

"He's not going to make it! We can't just stand here!"

Jesse saw a pressure plate in the floor. Assuming that it will reveal a shulker, Jesse stood on it. A shulker appeared and hit Jesse with one of it's beams. Using the floating perk, Jesse dodged the magma blocks and maneuvered his way towards Radar.

"Radar! The door!" Jesse pointed.

"Jesse, Jesse I just had a thought. Maybe, maybe I can do this!" Radar said, grinning at Jesse. "Maybe I am a hero!"

Jesse grabbed Radar's hand, and started to guide Radar towards the door, only to be knocked down by a set of magma blocks.

"Or not!" Radar added.

Jesse landed face down on the stone floor. Fred quickly stepped in and grabbed one of Radar's feet before he could fall into the water.

"Don't worry, Radar! I've got you." Fred assured as he pulled him up.

"Th-Thanks!" Radar stammered.

"Don't mention it."

"This, this is impossible." Jesse observed. He suddenly got an idea. "Romeo told us to go through his stupid challenge, but maybe we can find another way."

"That's not a good idea, Jesse." Fred objected. "Getting to the clock in any other way than intended will most likely piss him off, and we cannot afford that, not now!"

Fred tapped his head in thought.

"Here's the plan. Jesse, you continue on to the clock, keep Romeo happy. The rest of you, come with me. We're going to see if we can find Stella and _Vos._"

Jesse seemed unnerved by the tone that Fred said Vos's name. Did Fred know something about him that they didn't. Jesse sighed.

"Okay, Fred. If you absolutely insist."

"I do, Jesse. Making Romeo angry, it's not worth it." Fred said, shaking his head.

Jesse stepped onto the pressure plate again, getting another jolt from the shulker, which allowed him to float again. This time, Jesse maneuvered his way directly towards the door. Pulling it, Jesse was relieved to find that it was unlocked. Jesse slipped his way inside.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, Jesse decided that he was not going to cheat. Not much else to say here.

Like it? Review. Don't like it, look up another story.

More to follow.


	9. Giant Consequences - Romeo

Chapter 9 – Romeo

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have not read **Fred: Admin in Exile** and/or **Fred: Into the Multiverse** yet. I suggest you read those stories first before reading this one.

(Minecraft: Story Mode and its characters belong to Telltale Games, not me.)

* * *

_Jesse stepped onto the pressure plate again, getting another jolt from the shulker, which allowed him to float again. This time, Jesse maneuvered his way directly towards the door. Pulling it, Jesse was relieved to find that it was unlocked. Jesse slipped his way inside._

* * *

(JESSE'S POV)

Inside the next room, Jesse saw that this room was empty, except for Lluna who had somehow gotten separated from Stella.

Looking at the tubes, Jesse saw that they seemed to be going up, which could only mean one thing.

"They went up." Jesse said to himself and that's where Jesse has to go. He felt himself get hit by another shulker bolt, which made him start to float up alongside Lluna who was also hit.

Eventually, Jesse and Lluna passed a platform, which held Stella who was trapped inside ice. But Vos wasn't there. Stella peeked up to see Jesse and Lluna.

"LLUNA! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT, SWEETIE!" She cried. "Jesse, my rival. You better keep my llama safe! Especially from those!"

"Especially from-?" Jesse began, but faltered as soon as he saw what Stella was looking at. They seemed to be like white Endermen, but they had creeper faces. Ender-Creepers? Jesse had never heard of such a thing before. Then again, he had never seen that Colossus before, so perhaps these were some more of Romeo's creations.

As an Ender-Creeper turned around, Jesse tried to look away, but he didn't look away in time. The Ender-Creeper screeched before teleporting in-front of Jesse. It flashed and exploded, knocking Jesse down onto a floating platform.

"LLUNA!" Stella gasped.

Looking up, Jesse saw the clock. Fred had instructed him to get the clock, and to not get Romeo angry. Taking Fred's words to heart, Jesse began to find some way to maneuver his way to the clock.

Eventually, Jesse made it up to the clock. Looking down, he saw Fred, Lukas, Radar, Jack and Petra arrive, having a bit of trouble with the Ender Creepers. Vos wasn't with them. Wasting no more time, Jesse used the clock to take the world out of eternal night.

As soon as the sun came out, the entire room was bathed in sunlight, making the place appear much brighter. Taking out his sword, Jesse plunged it into the clock, destroying it before jumping off.

"Amazing." Jesse heard Radar say.

"JESSE! YOU DID IT!" Lukas exclaimed. "Still feels like I say that a lot.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Jesse said.

Jesse and Petra hugged, Jesse squeezing Petra's body.

"Uh, help. Crushing… lungs." Petra panted.

"Ahem! Not to interrupt all the celebrating, but escaping?" Lukas asked.

Jesse looked down to see Fred use a torch to free Stella.

"I can't leave without Vos." Jack reminded.

"Go ahead guys! We'll catch up!" Jesse said.

"Just, just hurry, okay? I don't like worrying about you." Lukas stated.

Jesse nodded. Lukas and Radar left the Ice Palace. Jesse turned to Jack, who looked worried.

"I need to find him." Jack insisted.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'm gonna help you." Jesse assured.

"Well, this is surprising." Vos's voice said. Turning around, they saw Vos standing at the end of the platform they were on.

"Vos?" Jack responded.

"I'm impressed, Jesse. Really, I am. Seems my message has gotten through to you after all." Vos continued.

"I, how did you get here, Vos?" Jack asked.

Vos ignored him.

"But still, there's one part about you I don't understand. How can someone like you, continue to dote on your friends like that?" Vos said. "For instance, Radar? He clearly wasn't supposed to make it, yet you continued to drag him along."

Vos turned around.

"Losers… are supposed to lose, Jesse."

"Vos, friend? What are you doing? Why are you saying these things?" Jack asked.

Something about Vos didn't seem right. He seemed different, more sinister. And that phrase that Vos had just said, Jesse had heard it before.

"Hang on, I've heard that before." Jesse said.

"Of course you have." 'Vos' confirmed. "I've been saying it the whole time. Not this body of course, but…"

'Vos' gave a chuckle.

"What?" Jack questioned, nervously.

"Tsk! Haven't you figured it out yet? You dolt!?" 'Vos' asked, pointing to Jack.

Jack took a step back.

'Vos' began to step forward, creating a tremor with each step. 'Vos' began to flash-red and with a huge flash, floated 10 feet into the air. Only this guy wasn't Vos. He now had firetruck red hair with a slightly long goatee, grey skin, black clothing with glowing red lines around it and his eyes contained red sclera and yellow pupils. Jesse gasped in realization.

"It's Romeo." Jesse announced.

"Oh, you are a smart cookie, Jesse." Romeo spoke in a British Voice. "Of course I'm am."

Jack looked like he was about to break down crying. Jesse took a glance down. He saw Fred looking with a guilty facial expression. Why was he looking guilty, unless… NO!

"Vos… the whole time?" Jack stammered.

"No, not the whole time you nitwit." Romeo snapped. "The real Vos would never have survived in my Sea Temple that long."

Romeo turned towards Jesse.

"Well, Jesse. I am impressed. Seems you may just have what it takes to be my friend after all." Romeo said. "Which is a good thing, because you have no IDEA just how much time I spent preparing all this for you."

"I-I just can't believe it. You tricked us!" Jesse exclaimed. "You seriously think that's the way to get people to like you?"

"Oh, come now, Jesse. It was kind of exciting, right? Sort of a surprise reveal?" Romeo responded.

Jesse saw Stella climb up onto their platform, and approach Romeo.

"Uh, excuse me? Romeo, sir? I just wanted to say that whatever you are planning to do. You have my full support." Stella said.

"But you, lost?" Romeo reminded.

"Technically, yes. While Jesse might not be too happy about being your partner, I appreciate what you are offering."

"You don't say."

Jesse looked down to see Fred still standing down there, looking at Stella with disapproval. Fred noticed Jesse staring at him and gave another guilty look. Did Fred know about Vos the whole time?

"Stella, I don't know if you've noticed, but what he's offering is absolutely crazy, you can't really mean this!" Jesse reasoned.

"Oh, but I do, Jesse." Stella said. "Jesse, I really appreciate you getting Freddy to save me. Love it, mean it. But you obviously don't understand the magnitude of what Romeo here is offering to you."

"Oh, 'Stella' was it?" Romeo asked.

"Yes, sir." Stella confirmed.

"See? She may not have the skills, but that is a terrific attitude." Romeo commented. "Your attitude on the other hand, not as great as I expected it to be."

Romeo stepped closer and grabbed Jesse.

"Seriously though, I made this for you. Just for you, and you don't even have the decency to say, 'Thank you?'" Romeo asked, scandalized. "Just, that really hurts!"

"Not only that, but you seriously need to pick better friends. When you got to the room with the shulkers, your friends just ABANDONED YOU!" Romeo shouted.

Aha, but what Romeo didn't know is that they weren't abandoning Jesse, they were looking for Stella and 'Vos' while Jesse got the clock.

"Hey, at least I did what you said. Right? I got your stupid clock." Jesse pointed out.

"True, you did get the clock. And although your attitude isn't that great, it's a start, at least." Romeo agreed.

Romeo raised his hand, and brought it swishing down, causing Jesse, Petra and Jack to float 50 feet into the air. Romeo floated up after them.

"But, hehe. It hasn't all been to waste, no, no. You may not like it." Romeo said before waving his hand again. Jesse's gauntlet disappeared from his hand, only to reappear a second later, glowing red.

"Technically, you were the winner." Romeo declared. "Oh, don't get me wrong, there are quite a few flaws we'll have to work through, but we'll get there, in time!"

Romeo raised his hands and Jesse found himself being teleported away.

* * *

(FRED'S POV)

Romeo raised his hands and Jesse disappeared in purple particles. Well, so much for Fred's idea of making Jesse get the clock. Now Romeo's gone and abducted him. Fred continued to watch on in horror was Romeo turned towards Petra and Jack.

"JESSE!" Jack and Petra screamed at the same time.

"Oh, don't even worry about it. It's not for losers like you two to worry about where the cool people go." Romeo said.

"Jesse, oh no!" Jack panicked.

"Shh, like I said. Not for you guys to worry about." Romeo insisted.

"Ugh, you're the real loser here, Romeo." Petra spat. "Only losers resort to disguises."

That, was the wrong thing to say.

"What? WHAT?" Romeo growled. "That's it. I'm done putting up with your attitude! I'd love to see you try keep it up when I send you two to a place where you'll never see the light of day. Ever! Again!"

With another wave of Romeo's hand, Jack and Petra disappeared in purple particles. This was not good.

"FRED, GET UP HERE!" Romeo ordered.

With a sigh, Fred revealed his Admin form and floated up to Romeo, much to Stella's astonishment.

"Hello, Romeo." Fred greeted, in an unfriendly tone.

"You towed the line, thank god! Which means, you get to leave this place with your Admin powers intact." Romeo said. "But I'm warning you now, if I catch you or your Admin Residue in any of my business again, I might just go back on my word. Now get out of my sight!"

Fred promptly teleported outside, before floating back to ground and taking off in a run. What a mess. Jesse has been abducted, and Fred has no clue where Romeo has sent Jack and Petra. That's when an idea hit Fred. Taking a scan, Fred detected two residue detectors appear in two separate locations.

Now, Romeo instructed Fred to stay out of his business, that's what the residue detectors were for. But, there may be a way to infiltrate those locations with Romeo being none the wiser.

After all, have you ever heard of Malicious Compliance?

* * *

Author's Notes: Fairly short chapter. Yes, I know.

So yeah, this time around, Jesse became Romeo's champion while Jack and Petra were sent to the Sunshine Institute.

Looking forward to seeing where this story goes next.

Like it? Review. Don't like it, look up another story.

Until next time.


	10. Jailhouse Block - Malicious Compliance

Chapter 10 – Malicious Compliance

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have not read **Fred: Admin in Exile** and/or **Fred: Into the Multiverse** yet. I suggest you read those stories first before reading this one.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait between last chapter and this chapter, since I am making this chapter up in my head rather than using the game as a reference, I had to do quite a bit of brainstorming. Also, I unfortunately developed Writer's Block, which I eventually got over, as you can see here.

And would you look at that? A new profile picture for this series, which basically shows what Fred's human form looks like in this story, merged with his Admin form on the other side.

There will also be some minor swearing in this chapter, you have been warned.

* * *

(Minecraft: Story Mode and its characters belong to Telltale Games, not me.)

* * *

(ROMEO'S POV)

"Now get out of my sight!" Romeo demanded. At once, Fred vanished, leaving behind the usual trail of ender particles. Now that these little annoyances were out of the way, all that was left was deciding what to do with Stella, and Romeo can get on his way to testing his champion.

Romeo floated down to Stella, who was still on the ground, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You mean to tell me that he was an Admin too?" Stella asked in disbelief.

"Ugh, yes." Romeo responded bitterly. "And a pathetic excuse of one at that. You see, being someone like me, you need to really be willing to go that extra mile to try and separate the best of the best from the other weak people. That is exactly what I am trying to do. Meanwhile, all I ever see Freddy do is just sit around and let all of his potential as an Admin go to waste. He never agreed with my ideas anyway."

"Well, I hope that with my organizational, managerial, and leadership skills, I could be an excellent addition to, ah, whatever your infrastructure is." Stella said.

"I'm actually a little more 'flat management.'" Romeo stated. "But, no matter, no matter. Based on what you have just told me, I believe I have the perfect job opening for you, Stella."

"And that is?" Stella questioned.

"You'll be working as an associate, down at the Sunshine Institute." Romeo answered. "The Sunshine Institute is a reformatory where I send the people who I have found… difficult. It's where I have sent Jack and Petra. You see, in my life, I have met a lot of ungrateful and difficult people; Fred here being a perfect example of one. That's where the Sunshine Institute comes in. I simply send the troublesome pests down there, and then I don't have to worry about them."

"So, it's a prison?" Stella concluded.

"Not a prison, per se. I like to think of it as a reformatory." Romeo corrected. "Well, as much as I'd love to stick around and chat, I am rather busy."

Romeo clapped his hands, and Stella's outfit was immediately replaced by the uniform that all associates down at the Sunshine Institute wear.

"I'll introduce you to the Warden, and then I really have to get back to my champion." Romeo said, before clapping his hands again and teleporting himself and Stella down to the Sunshine Institute.

* * *

Romeo and Stella appeared directly inside the Warden's office, startling the Warden himself.

"GAH! A-Admin, sir." He stammered, doing a salute gesture. "What can I do for you?"

"Warden, I'd like you to meet the newest member who will be joining your staff. Stella." Romeo introduced. "I've also got few new guests coming today. Their names are Jack and Petra. They will be joined by two extra guests who will be their leverages, which are Lukas and Nurm. Make sure they are accustomed with the place."

Romeo waved his hand to set up an Admin residue detector around both the institute, and the place where he had sent Jesse. He spawned two paintings, both are of Fred. One was him in his Admin Form and one was him in his human form.

"Another Admin?" The Warden commented in disbelief.

"If you see this guy or anyone matching his description, summon me straight away." Romeo instructed.

"Y-Yes, Admin sir. Of course."

"Anyhow, I must be off. Toodles."

And Romeo disappeared.

* * *

(FRED'S POV)

Fred did not know just how long he was running for, but eventually he found Radar, who was by himself and was panicking.

"Radar!" Fred called.

"FRED!" Radar exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yes, but we're in a whole deep pile of shit right now." Fred explained. "Romeo caught up with us, not good. Turns out he was masquerading as 'Vos' this whole time!"

Radar gasped.

"Yeah, and now he's taken off with Jesse and sent Jack and Petra away. I have no idea where they went." Fred finished. "Speaking of which, where's Lukas?"

"I-I dunno what happened!" Radar frantically relayed. "One minute he was with me, and the next GONE!"

"Not going to lie to you, Radar. I have no idea how we're gonna get our friends out of this one. I have a tiny idea where Romeo has sent our friends, but there's no way I'd be able to get close to them without Romeo finding out about it." Fred said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Radar questioned, sounding very fearful.

"Hang on a second, I believe I have just thought of a way for us to be able to pull this off."

"Yeah?"

"Right now, I can feel Romeo's residue in two locations around the world. I am going to assume that these are the places where we can find Jack, Petra, Lukas and Jesse. Right now, Romeo has decided to let me go and ignore me, just as long as he doesn't find my residue in those two locations." Fred said.

Fred began to walk off in a direction, Radar following.

"That's where 'Operation: Malicious Compliance' comes in." Fred declared. At Radar's confused look, he continued. "You see, Romeo may have told me not to go to those locations, but he never said anything about me contacting some old friends. Haven't got a clue where Xara might be, or if she's even still alive, but I do know some people who will be willing to help."

"'Xara?'" Radar repeated.

"Oh, right. I haven't told you about her yet. You already know about the whole deal with me and Romeo, but there was a third Admin, named Xara." Fred explained. "Me and Xara got into an explosive argument with Romeo, which ended with Xara being abducted and having her powers taken away, and me almost losing my life. That was why my powers had to remain a secret."

"Aw, that's terrible." Radar said.

"I only managed to survive for all these years alone with my sanity intact because I had access to the nether, where I could blow off some steam and take out all my anger on ghasts and zombie pigmen." Fred added. "Anyway, we're getting off-topic here. So, here's the plan. We are not going back to Beacontown, I'd rather not worry them with the news that Jesse has been abducted. Instead, we are going to go find Soren, see if we can't get him to help us out with taking down Romeo."

"Soren? As in, the leader of the original Order of the Stone?" Radar asked.

"The one and only." Fred confirmed. "He actually lived in my old town before I faked my death. And he knows that I'm alive. So I figured that he might be a good choice to help us out with defeating Romeo. And I have a pretty good idea of where we can find him, give me a moment."

At least one good thing came out of the whole incident at the Ice Palace. Fred could now freely use his powers in this world without consequence. He clapped his hands and teleporting Radar and himself directly into the map room of the Old Order's temple.

Immediately, Radar emptied his stomach onto the ground in response once they reappeared.

"Oh, crap. Sorry." Fred apologized. "I forgot to warn you that might be uncomfortable."

"No, no. It's-it's okay. I'll be fine. J-just worse than the rollercoaster." Radar responded.

"Just warning you now that this isn't the only time I'll be doing this." Fred warned. When Radar took a look around, and immediately recognized the place they were at, Fred saw that Radar was about to explode with excitement. Fred immediately stepped in.

"You can ramble on about it later." Fred interrupted. "Right now, what we need to do is find Soren."

"Oh, right. Heh, sorry." Radar apologized.

"No, no. It's fine." Fred waved it off. "Give me a moment while I build the End Portal."

And an End Portal Fred built. He spawned 12 frames, which he built into a 3x3 square. He placed an Eye of Ender in each of the 12 holes in the frame, lighting the portal.

"After you." Fred invited. Radar jumped in, Fred following after him.

* * *

When Fred and Radar landed in the end, Fred noted that the place seemed to have no trace of the flooding that happened back when they previously recruited Soren to fight the Wither-Storm. Seems Soren has done quite a lot of cleaning since then. Then again, it has been 7 years since the last time Fred and Soren have seen each other. Fred spawned a pumpkin on his head.

"Close your eyes, grab onto my hand, and I'll lead you through the haunting of Endermen." Fred instructed. Radar complied, too nervous to speak. Eventually, they reached the foot of the stairs, where Fred said that Radar could open his eyes now. Then, they spent the two minutes climbing the long stairs that Soren built. By the time they reached the top, Radar was gasping for breath.

"So…. tired…. of stairs." Radar panted.

"Don't worry, Radar. That's the last of them." Fred reassured. "Well, let's get up this ladder and find Soren."

When Fred and Radar entered the next room which was a recreation of the normal world made entirely out of wool, Fred saw that Radar was staring at it all with his mouth wide open.

"It's…. beautiful." Radar commented.

"Yes, Soren was always a little bit… off." Fred agreed. "Even back then, he had this weird obsession with Endermen. Let me know when you've finished taking it all in, and I'll open the door and we can continue on."

It wasn't until an hour later that Radar finally decided to continue on. Fred opened the door from the three levers scattered around the room, and they continued on towards Soren's test labs. From there, Radar and Fred split up, looking for Soren.

After fifteen minutes of searching, each coming up with empty rooms, Fred finally decided to check the lab that they had found Soren in the first time around. On the stands, sure enough, the taller of the Endermen suits was missing, which meant that Soren was out conducting his experiments. Some things just never change. He quickly stepped back out to fetch Radar.

After returning with Radar, Fred took a leaf out of Romeo's book and conjured an animated Enderman that he could remotely control. Fred identified a weird looking Enderman as Soren and commanded his Puppet-Enderman to approach him and ask him to come inside.

* * *

(MEANWHILE)

(JESSE'S POV)

Jesse did not know how much more of this he could take. Ever since Romeo had taken him away from the ice palace, it had been challenge after challenge after challenge after challenge. Jesse had since lost track of how long he had been there. Was it only a day, or was it weeks, or months, years perhaps? There was no way of knowing.

However, Jesse did continue to follow Fred's advice, which was to not make Romeo mad. Jesse found out first hand what happened when you refused to do something Romeo wanted you to do. He would wave his hand and send a wave of white-hot electricity from the gauntlet into your body. What Jesse couldn't understand is how someone as kind and caring as Fred could ever have been friends with this maniac.

But, something totally unexpected happened when Jesse was about to enter the next challenge in the line of endless challenges that Romeo had put him through. Romeo had immediately appeared right in his path and stopped him from proceeding further.

"You can do the challenge later." Romeo said. "Right now, we've got a bit of a situation that needs my attention."

And Jesse found himself being teleported away. He eventually found himself reappearing in what appeared to be some kind of prison. He looked around and saw Jack, Petra, Nurm and Lukas floating in mid-air, wearing prisoner jumpsuits.

"Jesse!" Petra called out.

Deciding to keep appearances up, Jesse reached into the glowing red and black version of his Dragonsbane armor and pulled out his sword.

Romeo appeared above him.

"Oh, of course. The usual suspects; Jack and Petra. Why am I not surprised?" Romeo addressed. He moved Nurm and Lukas out of the way and brought Petra and Jack closer to him.

"It's not enough that you lashed out at me in my icy palace of doom, tried to upset the delicate order of the Sunshine Institute. Now you're trying to disrupt the therapeutic benefits of my zombie mine?" Romeo questioned. "What gives? Pretty sure your fellow inmates were just trying to peacefully live out the rest of their captivities. They've got it hard enough in here without nuisances like you gumming up the works! Ugh!"

Jack and Petra just glared at Romeo.

"Aww, you think you're cute, dontcha?" Romeo taunted. He clapped his hands, and a bald man appeared right in-front of Jesse. He was eating cake, which he dropped upon spotting Romeo.

"AH! A-Admin, sir!" He stammered, doing a salute gesture.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Warden!" Romeo stated.

"I-I'm just, I'm just, uh, yeah, I'm just a nervous eater. I'm sorry." The Warden apologized.

"Ugh! No, not that!" Romeo snapped. "I'm disappointed that you couldn't keep these troublemakers in line for ONE, MEASLY DAY!"

"I was just trying to do my job, and now I'm in trouble! Because of you!" The Warden growled at Jack and Petra. "This job isn't easy to begin with. Why do you have to go and make it harder?"

"Oh, I dunno. Probably because you run a prison!" Petra retorted.

The Warden shook his head with a sad look.

"Oh, for the love of—ENOUGH!" Romeo exploded. "I'm through letting you disappoint me."

And then Romeo replaced the Warden's clothes with a prisoner jumpsuit, effectively firing him.

"And that goes for you," Romeo pointed to Lukas.

"And you," Romeo pointed to Nurm.

"And especially you two!" Romeo pointed to Petra and Jack. He turned towards Jesse.

"And as for you, Jesse." Romeo addressed. "I've been looking for an opportunity for you to prove your loyalty, to prove your worth as my champion. Now let's see, who to pit you up against. Ah! Here we go."

Romeo tore a part of the room away and fused it together into a platform, and placed Jesse and Lukas on it.

"So, unless you want to go down the same path as your friends, Jesse. I suggest you pull out your sword and attack Lukas." Romeo instructed. "As for you, Lukas. Hope you know how to use a sword."

A sword appeared in Lukas' hand.

"Hehe, now we'll have some real fun." Romeo cackled.

"NO!" Petra screamed.

When Jesse refused to attack Lukas, Romeo waved his hand and white-hot electricity surged through Jesse's body again. Once the pain had sub-sided, Jesse took a deep breath and pulled out his sword.

"Jesse, what are you doing?" Lukas asked.

"I'm sorry, Lukas." Jesse responded before running towards Lukas and swinging his sword at him. Lukas seemed to be better at using a sword than Jesse expected, for he had blocked Jesse's attempt to attack him.

"Jesse, what the hell?" Lukas angrily exclaimed.

"Shut up, Lukas." Jesse snapped. "We get only one chance at this. I'm going to go to Romeo, and we are both going to attack him. Trust me, buddy."

Lukas kicked Jesse back, and they stared at each other. Lukas nodded at Jesse, Jesse nodding in respose. Jesse immediately altered his position so that Romeo was directly behind him.

"NOW!" Jesse ordered once Lukas was in position, he ran towards Jesse, who gave him a boost, sending him flying over Romeo, and they both swung their swords at Romeo, only for Romeo to vanish both of the swords at the same time.

"Heh, you're- you're joking right?" Romeo stammered in disbelief. "THAT'S your big idea? I honestly thought Freddy would have told you guys that swords can't hurt me!"

Romeo lifted Lukas and Jesse into the air.

"Augh, all I asked you to do is fight your friend to the death, and you can't, EVEN, DO, THAT!?" Romeo exploded, dismantling the platform. He looked at Jesse with utmost loathing. "You know what? Fine! Be defiant! I don't even want you to be my friend anymore."

"In fact, as far as I'm concerned, all of you can rot in this place forever, and I don't give a damn what happens to it!" Romeo stated.

"But, what about Prisoner X?" The Warden questioned. "What about all of us?"

"The Institute remains inescapable." Romeo responded. "So what do I care? I'm leaving, and I'm never thinking about any of you EVER AGAIN! Guess I'll just be my own friend now. Can't dwell on the setbacks, gotta keep looking forward."

"Do you even listen to yourself when you talk?" Jesse questioned. Romeo looked at him. "That made zero sense."

"To you, maybe. But I don't care what you think." Romeo answered. His face suddenly burst into an evil grin. "Heh, I'm gonna have loads of friends soon. After all…"

Romeo flashed red-white and morphed into Jesse.

"Everyone loves Jesse, right?" 'Jesse' (Romeo) declared.

"No!" Jesse whispered.

"That is, no." Lukas gasped.

'Jesse' (Romeo) raised his right hand towards Jesse's gauntlet, which disappeared. The gauntlet reappeared on 'Jesse' (Romeo)'s right hand, green once more. Jesse's glowing armor dimmed.

"You coming?" 'Jesse' (Romeo) asked Stella. She grinned and nodded. 'Jesse' (Romeo) floated Stella towards Jesse.

"Good news, Jesse. I'm not your rival anymore." Stella announced. "Since you're gonna rot down here forever, you're nothing now. Coming, darling Admin!"

'Jesse' (Romeo) floated towards Jesse.

"Stella is just the beginning. All of your other friends will fall in line too! Radar, Axel, Olivia… all of them." 'Jesse' (Romeo) stated. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Beacontown. Oh, and you can forget about Freddy coming down to save you. I took precautions to stop that from happening."

'Jesse' (Romeo) raised his arms and dropped everyone except Stella onto the floor. He gave a maniacal laugh before disappearing with Stella.

"He's gone!"

"Jesse, we have to stop him!" Lukas demanded.

Jesse took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry everyone." Jesse apologized. "I am so terribly sorry."

"What? No. You have NOTHING to apologize for." Jack responded.

"Yeah, shut up with the sorries, you doof." Petra agreed, tapping Jesse lightly.

"Well, let's just hope that this 'Prisoner X' person is really our ticket out of here." Lukas said. He led Jesse and the others through a tunnel lit up by lava channels.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, Lukas has taken Radar's place inside the Sunshine Institute. The reason why is since Jesse was not a prisoner, it wouldn't make sense for Romeo to send Radar down, so he sent Lukas down as Petra's leverage. Jack's leverage is still Nurm.

Next chapter, we will finally meet the last of the three Admins; Xara.

Like it? Review. Don't like it, look up another story.

More to follow.


	11. Jailhouse Block - Friends Reunited

Chapter 11 – Friends Reunited

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have not read **Fred: Admin in Exile** and/or **Fred: Into the Multiverse** yet. I suggest you read those stories first before reading this one.

(Minecraft: Story Mode and its characters belong to Telltale Games, not me.)

* * *

(JESSE'S POV)

Lukas led the group through the tunnel, Lluna following behind them.

Oh, I'm so glad you're all right, Jesse." Jack said.

Nurm made a noise of agreement.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I'm all right, too." Jesse responded. "After he took me away, I was just sent through challenge after challenge after challenge after challenge. I had completely lost track of time, and I thought that you all had just, given up on me."

"That sounds, that sounds horrible." Jack commented.

"Well, we're glad you're back." Petra said.

"I don't know what Fred is doing, but hopefully he's busy find some way to get us all out of here. But hopefully Prisoner X will be able to save him the trouble." Jesse continued. "But, what I can tell you is that he is definitely going to be furious when he finds out that Romeo decided to steal my face."

"And he has every right to react that way. Identity theft is no joke." Jack agreed.

They reached the end of the tunnel, which opened up into a giant room with flowing lava channels.

Jesse heard the click of a tripwire and felt a set of iron bars kick into action, he quickly pulled Nurm onto his side as they snapped shut.

"NO! NURMIE!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, that's so not good." Jesse added.

Jesse saw that Lluna had made it through the gates as well.

"Yeah, intense security all right." Lukas agreed.

Nurm gave a panicked look at Jack as he approached the iron bars.

"Just stick close to Jesse, all right?" Jack instructed. "We'll be fine, don't worry!"

"Yeah, you guys go on. Get Prisoner X." Petra agreed.

Jesse looked over the edge, to find what appeared to be a cell at the bottom of the vista, surrounded by lava.

"If I wanted to imprison the dreaded Prisoner X, that's where I'd do it." Jesse remarked. "I think that's where we need to go."

Jesse jumped down onto a platform below him, Nurm and Lluna following. Jesse jumped down onto another platform even lower. Nurm and Lluna following once again.

"Okay, now all we have to do is cross this conduit, reach the platform, jump down and not die." Jesse instructed. "Come on, I think we can make that jump."

Jesse jumped down onto the next platform.

"You're up next, Nurm."

Nurm jumped down, Jesse catching him.

"Okay, now you, Llu-"

Jesse was interrupted by Lluna jumping down next to him.

"Seriously, how do you do that?" Jesse asked. Looking down, they saw that their next jump will lead them straight to the bottom of the room, where Prisoner X's cell is.

"Last jump!" Jesse called as he, Nurm and Lluna jumped down. Jesse walked into the entrance of the cell, and almost flinched back at what he saw.

There, stood Prisoner X. She had messy purple hair, sickly looking skin, and she was wearing a straitjacket over her prisoner jumpsuit and a face muzzle. She was glaring at Jesse with extreme loathing. Jesse couldn't place his finger on it, but she looked familiar.

As Prisoner X made angry muffled vocalizations, Jesse hesitantly stepped closer and removed her face mask. She screamed in rage upon the mask coming off. Jesse took a step back.

"Whoa!"

"Who are you?!" Prisoner X demanded.

"I'm Jesse, you must be Prisoner X." Jesse introduced.

"Bold of you to come here, not knowing who you're dealing with." Prisoner X appraised. "I could shove you right into that lava, and you'd deserve it for being so trusting! So gullible! Just one little push."

Prisoner X gave a maniacal laugh.

"AND SIZZLE, SIZZLE, SIZZLE!"

"Yeah, sorry to break it to you, but you're not scaring me." Jesse said. "We're all locked up here. You're just another prisoner."

"Oh, I am so much more than that. So much more." Prisoner X snapped.

"Look, Prisoner X-"

"Xara!"

Jesse's eyes widened. Her messy purple hair, her name, and the fact that Jesse seemed to recognize her. Could this really be the Xara he was thinking of. Fred's old friend?

"You're supposed to know how to get out of here, right?" Jesse asked.

"What? Where did you get that idea?" Xara questioned. "No one's ever escaped the Sunshine Institute, and no one ever will."

"You try to escape all the time. Why would you do that if you didn't know the way out?" Jesse pointed out.

"I get bored from time to time. I like to stretch my legs, beat up a few guards. It doesn't mean a thing."

Okay, this wasn't working. Time for a different approach.

"Romeo stole my identity, and he's running around with MY face, doing horrible things in MY name!" Jesse explained. "I gotta get outta here now!"

"Romeo was here? Just now?" Xara asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yes, he was." Jesse confirmed.

"How exactly do you know about his real name?" Xara questioned. "That information isn't exactly public knowledge. At least not to the other prisoners."

"I have my sources." Jesse cryptically stated, winking.

"With that information you know about him, you're damn lucky he didn't just obliterate you on the spot. In fact, he never comes down here that often in person; except to put the Warden's feet to the fire from time to time."

"Well, there is no more Warden, Romeo fired him." Jesse relayed.

Xara's face beamed at that news.

"That's fantastic! We won't have any trouble escaping with that little creep out of the picture." Xara exclaimed.

"So, now you want to help me?"

"Any enemy of Romeo is a friend of mine, I always say." Xara stated. "Well, I never technically said that.

Jesse breathed a sigh of relief.

"So glad you changed your mind."

"YOU changed my mind, Jesse. You're obviously a formidable ally." Xara corrected. "But don't forget, you do need me. I'm the only one who knows the way out."

"If you know the way, then show me. Let's get out of here." Jesse said.

"Just one problem, this whole room is rigged to explode if I step one foot out of it." Xara pointed out.

"Explode?" Jesse repeated.

"Take a look around." Xara instructed. "If someone doesn't stand on at least one of these pressure plates on the floor, these sticky pistons will retract. Lava meets TNT and then the whole place blows up BEFORE YOU CAN SAY KABOOM! Hahaha!"

"That's a stone pressure plate." Jesse observed. "That means I can't just use a block."

"Oh, it's fine. One of your silly companions can stay behind, the rest of us can go." Xara said. "That's the situation."

"We're all getting out of here. No one's staying behind!" Jesse protested.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's quite impossible Jesse. One of them is going to have to stay." Xara insisted. "Augh, I hate to be a wet slime about all of this, but we have to get moving!"

"I can't just leave them here."

"Then just leave ONE of them here, as long as one pressure plate is stood upon, the trap won't spring. So, either the villager, or the llama must remain behind."

Nurm approached Jesse and made some noises. Jesse interpreted that as being that he was offering to stay behind.

"Nurm, no, you can't do that." Jesse protested.

"Oh, come on! We seriously don't have time for this." Xara snapped. "I'm leaving, if you're interested in escaping the Sunshine Institute alive, I suggest you do the same."

Jesse spent whole minute deciding, but eventually he chose to bring Nurm. He couldn't bear to have to face Jack's wrath, meanwhile he and Stella never saw eye to eye, so there was really no point bringing Lluna.

"No, Nurm. We have to go." Jesse said. "And you need to come with me, Jack wouldn't know what to do without you."

Nurm gave a noise of protest.

"Lluna, stay right there, okay?" Jesse instructed. "I'll come back for you, okay? You understand?"

Lluna made a noise that she understood. Jesse and Nurm approached Xara, who was out of her straitjacket now.

"How did you-" Jesse began.

"My straitjacket? Oh, that was the easy part." Xara said. "If you're done with your tearful goodbyes, we have a prison to escape from.

Xara flipped a lever which opened a set of iron bars and raised a bridge. Jesse, Xara and Nurm ran across it and into the tunnel.

* * *

(FRED'S POV)

And furious Fred was.

It had taken him half an hour to finally get Soren to concede and come with himself and Radar, but Fred felt that it was worth it.

The plan was for them to relax for a few hours before they would go down and find Fred's old book which contained the password for the Golden Gauntlet, but one look at the state of Beacontown forced him to move along with the plan instantly.

There, standing out like a sore thumb right in the center of Beacontown was a giant tower. The Beacon's had all been changed to red, and lava was flowing around everywhere. As if the red color wasn't evidence enough, Fred knew straight away it was Romeo because the place was literally bathed in Romeo's Admin Residue.

And if that wasn't bad enough, he saw it all coming from 'Jesse' who was flying in mid-air and was displaying Romeo's Admin eyes. Fred didn't buy it for a second, he knew straight away that was not Jesse, but Romeo. Fred had to fight the urge to march in there and tear Romeo a new one when he saw the panicked state of Beacontown's citizens.

"Oh, that arrogant, egotistical, MANIAC!" Fred growled in rage. He turned towards Radar and Soren who were staring with wide open mouths upon what was going on. "Look at that! That guy's ego is that large, I'm surprised he could fit with all four walls of the Far Lands."

"Yeah, I've done some things in my life I'm not proud of." Soren admitted. "But that? That is crossing way too many lines too far."

Fred sighed in frustration.

"Okay, people. Change of plans. We need to get moving, now."

And Fred teleported the three of them to a place where he never thought he'd ever see again; the very tower where Romeo attempted to kill Fred. The place was much darker than Fred had remembered it, but that was partly because the entire world was dark. In the distance, yellow colored lightning could be seen striking, and the place looked dead. Fred's guilt about leaving his keep behind grew, now that he knew exactly what kind of conditions they were living in.

"Whoa, there's another whole world down here." Radar commented.

"The first world, created by us. Romeo, Xara and me." Fred said. "Haven't seen it since Romeo's betrayal, before he bedrocked over it all."

"I'm so sorry." Soren empathized. "It must be pretty hard, seeing your old world like this."

But something else was grabbing Fred's attention, Fred could sense that he was right underneath the boundaries of a residue detector, which meant one thing. They might be able to rescue Jesse's friends, and possibly Jesse himself. Fred put on his human form and began to climb up the stairs behind him.

"Okay, friends. We're not going down there just yet, we've got some rescuing to do." Fred instructed. "Follow me."

Fred climbed the tower, Radar and Soren following. To Fred's utter relief, he saw that the tower seemed to cut through the bedrock. Pulling a pickaxe out, he smashed the windows at the very top of the tower, to reveal what appeared to be an obsidian maze around them.

"Just putting it out there now that I won't be able to use my powers down here. Romeo will let this one off, since he will probably think that I am just visiting the old world, but if I use any more powers, he might become suspicious that I am going against his word and investigate." Fred said. "However, I do already have some spare building materials on me, so let me scout out the area and see what we're walking into."

"Roger that." Radar said.

Fred climbed up to the top of the obsidian wall, and saw that, sure enough, it was a maze. Looking around, Fred spotted what appeared to be prison a fair distance away.

"Okay, I think I can see a prison over that way." Fred relayed.

"Only problem is, we need to go through this maze." Soren pointed out. "And if Romeo used his powers to build this, it could very well be impossible to navigate through."

"Remember Ivor's maze back in the Far Lands, Soren?" Fred asked. "We just do the same thing here, walk along the top of it. Because I bet you anything, we'll find Jesse and his friends there."

And that's what Fred, Radar and Soren did. After 10 minutes, during which Fred somehow managed to fight and kill a three-headed ghast without his powers, they finally managed to arrive at the prison at the other side of the maze, and that's when Fred saw some conflict happening.

"Got a situation here. Hold up a bit, see what's what." Fred instructed.

* * *

(JESSE'S POV)

Jesse, Xara and the rest of his group burst out of the front gates of the prison.

"The opening should be just around this corner." Xara led.

"We have a situation here." Jack pointed out.

Sure enough, the Warden was blocking the entrance to outer maze, threatening the other prisoners with TNT.

"Back! BACK! ALL OF YOU! ONE MORE STEP AND IT'S KABOOMSVILLE!" The Warden warned. "Jesse?"

"Hey, he's wearing an Admin type of armor. Well, the Admin isn't going to boss us around any longer. Therefore, you're getting beat up. A bunch!" A prisoner threatened.

"Jesse! You freed Prisoner X?" The Warden exclaimed, horrified. "Just when I thought your group of friends couldn't ruin my life anymore! What in the world were you THINKING?"

"Holy crud, it's Prisoner X!" A prisoner exclaimed before running off, the rest of the prisoners following, leaving the Warden alone.

"I think you've clearly lost your mind!" The Warden continued. "She is bad news, actually no! She is WAY WORSE THAN BAD NEWS!"

"She doesn't deserve to be locked up! NONE of us do!" Jesse protested.

"Did you know she was once an Admin, too?" The Warden accused. "The Admin had to take her powers away, she tried to destroy him! I promised the Admin, I'd never let her free, no matter what! And I'll keep that promise!"

A dangerous look entered Xara's eyes. She looked ready to kill.

The Warden planted the TNT on the ground.

"EVEN IF I NEED TO BLOW US ALL UP TO DO IT!"

Before anyone could so much as blink, an arrow shot through the air and hit the Warden in the chest, killing him instantly. A prisoner grabbed the flint and steel and TNT that he dropped.

"Later, tater." The Prisoner said.

Jesse looked over and saw Xara holding a bow. She was the one who killed the Warden.

"Why are you all staring at me?" She asked. "It's making me uncomfortable."

"Ouch! Poor guy, what a way to go." A voice commented, coming from the entrance to the maze. Looking over, Jesse saw that it was Fred and behind him stood Radar and… Soren?!

"Fred! Radar! You guys made it!" Jesse called out. "And… Soren?!"

"Hello, Jesse." Soren greeted, with a guilty look. Jack gasped.

"Ohmigosh, is that really you? Are you really Soren?" Jack questioned, bouncing up and down. "Like… the leader of the Original Order of the Stone?"

Jesse had to suppress a giggle at the irony, for Jack was reacting the same way towards Soren that Petra did towards Jack.

"Indeed I am." Soren confirmed. "And you are?"

"The-The um, the stab- the, uh…nobody, really. I'm Jack." Jack stammered.

"So, I see you managed to get out of the prison." Fred observed. "Nice work."

But what got Jesse's attention was Xara standing there, with her mouth wide open.

"Fr-Fred?" Xara stammered. Fred turned to see who had called out his name, and his eyes went as wide as saucers when he saw who it was.

"Xara…. XARA!" Fred cried.

And they embraced, Fred lifting Xara slightly off the ground due to his heavily built stature.

"Xara, what do you have to say for yourself!?"

"What do you mean?" Xara questioned.

"My instructions were simple! If Romeo showed any signs of hostility, you were to leave, get to our old cabin, and find the book which had the word of passage written on it!" Fred scolded. "Not attempt to fight Romeo and have your powers taken away!"

"I-I thought you were dead!" Xara exclaimed. "I had to avenge you!"

"I almost was." Fred answered. "And I'm very sorry. So terribly sorry for having to make you think I was dead, but I couldn't let Romeo believe I was still alive."

"Wait, that's the Xara that you told us about in your life story?" Petra questioned.

"Yep." Fred answered. "Man, am I glad to see that you're still alive."

"Friends reunited, it's a prison miracle!" Radar commented.

"Ahem, sorry to break up the reunion and all, but escaping?" Lukas pointed out.

"Right, this way!" Fred said, before climbing back to the top of the maze. Xara, Jesse and the others following.

I'm, I'm sorry, Jesse. But do you really trust her?" Jack asked as they reached the top of the maze. "Sure, we can trust Fred. But Xara, she's not right in the head."

"Jack, I know you have your doubts, but trust me. I've seen Romeo do some things that would horrify even PAMA. I've seen what Romeo has done to Beacontown." Fred answered. "We need to get my weapon to take his powers away, and we need to get as much help as we can along the way."

"But her? Really?"

"Trust me, I've known Xara a lot longer than you guys have, and she is definitely someone you want to have on your side when fighting Romeo." Fred insisted.

Fred continued to lead the others on, until Xara spotted a building in the distance.

"What do you know, there it is." Xara pointed.

Fred helped everyone up, and they managed to reach the building in the distance. Jesse saw that it was made of diamond.

"That is… sparkly." Radar commented.

"The sparkliest." Jack agreed.

"Is that… diamond." Petra questioned.

"Yeah, I think that is." Lukas responded.

"COME ON, GUYS! LET'S GO!" Fred shouted.

"Okay, we're coming."

They began to move towards the building again.

"I'm not a very trusting person." Xara said to Jesse. "Romeo betrayed me, and right now the only person who I trust completely is Fred. I'm not much of a 'people person' anymore. If I ever really was, it's gone now."

"You're welcome Xara." Jesse responded.

They arrived at the building.

"Uh, where's the rest of it?" Jack asked.

"The rest of what?" Fred inquired.

"The building." Petra replied. "How are we supposed to escape? This doesn't even go up that far!"

"That's because we're not going up. We're going down." Fred responded. "You might have noticed, Xara doesn't have her powers. Well, down there, lies the weapon I build to take Romeo's powers away from him. I built it a long time ago, unfortunately, I never had the chance to use it. Not until now. Also, there are some people down there that I really need to do some catching up with."

Mobs were closing in on them.

"Now there's a good reason to get a move on." Jesse said, before jumping into hole. Fred, Xara and the others following.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I know Episode 3 was a bit short, but I had skipped about half the episode. Episode 4 will be back to the usual 4 to 5 chapter standard.

So, yeah. Fred and Xara have reunited. Not much else to say here.

Like it? Review. Don't like it, look up another story.

More to follow.


	12. Below The Bedrock - The Oasis

Chapter 12 – The Oasis

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have not read **Fred: Admin in Exile** and/or **Fred: Into the Multiverse** yet. I suggest you read those stories first before reading this one.

(Minecraft: Story Mode and its characters belong to Telltale Games, not me.)

* * *

(ROMEO'S POV)

'Jesse' (Romeo) stepped into the Order Hall, Ivor right behind him.

"I can't let anyone run around disguised as me, or my friends." 'Jesse' (Romeo) said to Ivor. "The amount of chaos they could cause is… well, it's unthinkable. That's why I summoned you."

'Jesse' (Romeo) grabbed the Order's amulet and threw it to Ivor.

"Track them down. Make sure they're behaving themselves." 'Jesse' (Romeo) instructed.

Ivor nodded, before throwing a smoke bomb. 'Jesse' (Romeo) coughed in response.

"Man, aw jeez."

Ivor turned around to see 'Jesse' (Romeo) staring at him.

Ivor responded by throwing another smoke bomb, this time, he disappeared.

"Run, run, run, Jesse." 'Jesse' (Romeo) taunted, flashing his Admin eyes. "As fast as you can."

'Jesse' (Romeo) gave a maniacal laugh.

* * *

(FRED'S POV)

"Haha, don't worry, everyone. This is just like the time I jumped from the cliffs of Na'pow, only-" Jack began as they reached the bottom of the steps.

Nurm made a noise of disagreement.

"Ah, who am I kidding, this is nothing like that. Thanks again for not leaving him behind." Jack said to Jesse. "Though, let's be honest. No way you'd pick some llama over Nurmie here."

"Hey, she is NOT just 'some llama.'" Lukas retorted. "Lluna's back there all by herself. Probably really scared, too."

"I just hope Lluna is okay." Jesse whispered.

"Yeah, me too." Lukas agreed.

"She'll be fine." Jack reasoned. "Look, she's an animal, she's got… survival instincts."

Fred however wasn't interested in this argument, for he was looking around for any sign of life in this world. Jesse approached him and took a look at the desolate world that Fred used to call his home.

"Wow, you were right. There's a whole world down here." Jesse remarked.

"My home world." Fred answered. "I helped build it along with Romeo and Xara. Haven't seen since the betrayal."

"You, made this?" Radar asked.

"Not this, this shadow." Xara corrected. "The view from up here, it used to be beautiful."

"It must be hard to see your world like this." Jesse said.

"It is." Fred acknowledged. "All those people I had to leave behind because of my ruse. I just really hope they aren't all dead by now."

"How long have you been gone exactly?" Jesse queried.

"100 years, to be exact." Fred precisely responded. "Funny, how time flies past when you're alone and bored out of your mind."

"True." Xara agreed. "It's hard to keep track of the time in maximum security."

"Wait, wait. I'm remembering something." Jesse remembered. "Didn't Soren also used to live here?"

"I did. When I first stole the Command Block from Romeo, that's when I had to leave this world." Soren admitted. "You ever visited or heard about the Portal Network."

"Actually, yes. We did. There was a time where we got stuck in it while looking for the Eversource." Fred recounted. "That's how I met Otto, and since then, I've been helping him out with the de-corruption of the Builder Games that the Old Builder's like to run."

"I knew what Romeo planned to do, but still… seeing it like this." Xara continued. "It's worse than I imagined."

"Agreed." Fred agreed. They jumped down into the next room, which Fred recognized immediately as the room where Romeo betrayed him.

"This is the place where it happened." Xara said. "I watched it happen. We refused to join him, and he just… snapped."

"He needs to be stopped. That's why we're here. He hurt you and he'll hurt more people." Jesse reminded.

"I wonder if he had a heart at all. Or, he was just a monster pretending to play along." Xara continued.

"My keep is that way." Fred pointed. "We'll stop there, reintroduce myself, restack on supplies. And then, we'll head to Romeoburg, which is where the Cabin is, and grab the password to the Golden Gauntlet."

An echoing screech was heard just as Fred finished his statement.

"That sounded vaguely ominous." Jesse reflected.

"Is that…" Petra started.

Looking down, Fred saw a giant Enderman on the ground, a short distance away.

"Ugh!" Fred groaned.

The giant Enderman turned around, looked at them and screeched again.

"Oh, my, gosh." Lukas whispered.

"That… is the biggest… Enderman… I've ever seen." Radar stammered, moving backwards slowly.

"Romeo never could leave well-enough alone." Xara said before disappearing back through the doorway they came through. "He loved toying with the basic order of things."

Fred, Jesse and the others except for Soren followed Xara through the doorway. The giant Endermen teleported onto the tower. Soren looked like he was mesmerized by it.

"SOREN!? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Fred shrieked, running back out, and pulling Soren to safety.

"It would be great if I could go one day, just ONE DAY, without seeing something new and completely terrifying!" Radar ranted.

"So that thing is another monstrosity Romeo created." Jack concluded.

"Time to move, guys." Jesse instructed before following Xara the other way. The giant Endermen teleported right in-front of them outside, staring at them. Soren stopped and seemed to just stare.

"Hello, little beauty." Soren cooed.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, SOREN! STOP STARING AT IT AND MOVE YOUR ARSE!" Fred screamed again.

Jesse stepped into action, grabbed Soren and dived before the Enderman could hit him.

"Sorry." Soren apologized. "I just can't help myself."

"Look, Soren. Now's not the time for your Endermen obsession." Fred sighed. "Just try and resist the urge to stare at it, okay?"

The Enderman teleported next to them.

"GO!" Fred ordered.

"Going!" Soren responded.

Soren, Jesse and Fred managed to avoid the swing of the Enderman's arm. Nurm stepping in and helping Jesse to his feet.

"Thanks."

But there was an even bigger problem that they had to deal with. The Enderman was dismantling the tower.

"It's dismantling the tower!" Jack observed.

They wasted no time and proceeded to jump down to the bottom of the tower.

"My town isn't far from here." Xara said. "I'll lead the way. Fred's Keep lies just on the other side, and we'll have some cover from that thing."

They continued on, the Enderman ignoring them for now and focusing on the tower. The next few minutes, they spent dodging mobs left and right, until they reached the edge of Xara's Town; The Oasis.

"Are you sure this place is safe?" Lukas asked. "I mean, we just went through all that trouble with the giant Enderman and all."

"Our defenses are impressive. State of the art machinery, automated farming, The Oasis is a completely self-sustaining city." Xara said. "It's… home?"

Looking around, Fred saw that the entire place was a wreck. A few flames were scattered around, and almost every single building was destroyed. If an extremely advanced town like the Oasis was in pieces, what state was he going to find his keep in? That is if there even is a Fred's Keep to go home to.

"I'm so sorry." Jesse pitied. "I can only imagine if I saw Beacontown like this."

"Save your pity." Xara snapped.

"Whoa, easy there, Xara." Fred said in response.

"Wait, this is your town?" Petra asked.

"What has he done to it?" Xara growled. "Hang on, I just, need to see if it's still here."

"We have to keep moving. No telling what Romeo is up to in Beacontown." Jesse reminded. "And they'll all think it's me."

"Oh, trust me. It's bad." Fred said. "I saw it, before I came down with Radar and Soren."

His attention was grabbed by Nurm crying.

"Aw, Nurmie, Nurmie, it's okay. C'mere, pal, it's okay." Jack assured.

"You guys okay?" Jesse asked.

"Nurm here was poking around and found a llama blanket and, um, it made him think of Lluna." Jack explained.

"I know it's kinda hard to think about, but Lluna really is safer in the Sunshine Institute." Jesse said. "Fighting Romeo, could be really dangerous."

Nurm nodded, sniffling a little.

"Yeah, thanks, Jesse." Jack replied.

"YEARS WITHOUT SLEEP! YEARS!" Xara thundered.

Fred raced towards Xara. She was standing in her bedroom, or what's left of it, at least.

"Only rest is at home, 'Won't rest until I get there,' I said!" Xara hysterically continued.

"Xara?" Fred asked, concerned. She responded by throwing a torch at him, which he dodged. "Whoa! Chill out!"

"Augh! Look, at, this!" Xara pointed, tears falling. "My bed! Gone!"

"She's freaking out about a bed? Really?" Radar whispered.

"Could she be any more melodramatic?" Petra agreed.

"AHHHH!" Xara screamed.

"Xara, look!" Fred reasoned. "It's okay! You've still got me."

"Come on guys, be nice." Jesse scolded.

"I'm being as nice as I possibly can." Petra replied.

"No, no, you're right. Sorry, Jesse." Radar said, agreeing with Jesse.

"I just wanted to sleep." Xara continued. "I thought, If I could find this one thing, one last thing still whole. There's no hope for this place. I'll never get it back now. He made sure."

Xara slowly walked towards the courtyard of the Oasis.

"It's just a bed, Xara. You can get another one." Jesse pointed out.

"No sheep anymore, Jesse. No wool, no wood." Xara said, before walking off.

"I would spawn one, but I'd rather Romeo not figure out I've got all of you down here." Fred added. He approached Xara, who was crouched next to a Portal frame.

That's it. That portal, that's their ticket to the surface without Fred teleporting them back.

"Xara, I know things look bleak." Fred said. "But, we cannot forget what we came down here to do. We need to get that weapon."

"Just leave me here." Xara huffed, falling onto her stomach. "Go."

"Look, you want to settle your score with Romeo, right? Make him pay for what he did to us, our world." Fred pointed out. "To do that, you need to get up."

"Not much use stuck down here." Xara deadpanned.

"What about the portal? You can find a way to fix it, while I find something that might get us to the surface." Fred suggested.

Xara rolled into her back.

"I remember that you wanted to add the birch, right?" Xara recalled.

"That's not important right now." Fred said. "Right now, what's important is you getting up and fixing that portal."

"I don't know if I can."

"Well, if you don't fix it, then we're stuck down here." Fred concluded. "We can't get up through the prison, and there's no way I'm teleporting all of us up to the surface, Romeo would get suspicious. You really want to live here, in the dark, forever?"

"Wait, you still have your powers?" Xara asked.

"Uh, yes. I do." Fred responded. "Did I not tell you that earlier?"

"No, you didn't." Xara replied.

"Well, I'm sorry, but my powers aren't an option."

"I don't get it; how do you keep going?" Xara questioned. "How do you spend 100 years in exile and not snap?"

"A part of me knew that you were still alive, and I also promised to myself that I would one day come back here to finish what I started all those years ago." Fred said. "I just had to figure out how, to approach doing that. With you here, I'm able to get that weapon, return to the surface and finish the job."

"Just one problem, how are you supposed to find an object on the surface to get back up there." Xara asked.

"I'll worry about that. You just focus on getting it running." Fred instructed.

Xara got up and nodded.

"Ugh! Mobs!" Petra groaned.

"Go, I'll see what I can do." Xara said, before running off.

Fred engaged the spiders, finishing them off.

"Okay, before we find the weapon, we're going to make a stop at my keep." Fred instructed. "There are a few people there that I really need to catch up with, while I have the chance."

"Kind of useless unless we can find a way out of here. Can't exactly go back up through that prison." Jack pointed out.

"See that portal?" Fred gestured. "Xara's fixing it. Once it's running, we'll be able to use it to get back up to the surface."

Fred swiftly dealt with creepers that tried to sneak up on him. He snatched up the gunpowder they dropped. He rejoined the others at the minecarts.

"Fred's Keep, here we come!" Jesse said as they hopped in.

"Uh, Jesse?" Petra pointed out.

Great, why did the Enderman have to show up now? It screeched at them, obviously due to _someone_ looking at it in the eyes.

"SOREN!" bellowed Fred.

"Sorry." whimpered Soren.

The minecarts sped off.

"It's okay, we're still okay as long as it doesn't…" Jack began.

The Enderman dismantled the track.

"…do that." Jack finished.

"Everybody jump!" Jesse warned, standing up. As the minecarts plummeled off the tracks, all of them jumped off the carts, landing in different locations.

* * *

(JESSE'S POV)

Jesse caught hold of a cliff, struggling to climb up. Jack landed next to him, in the same predicament as himself.

"Jack!"

"I'm okay!" Jack responded before losing his grip and grabbing hold to a dangling block of gravel. "Oh! Need to stop saying that!"

A pig head appeared above them.

"You two are in a bit of a pinch, ain't ya?" It taunted. "Smell like a couple of Admin lackeys to me. AKA, trouble!"

"Definitely smells like Admin." 'Creeper' head agreed.

"Yeah, we're kinda, stuck here. Can you help us out?" Jesse pleaded.

"Huh, maaaaaybe. Depends, really." 'Pig' head responded.

"Yeah, depends." 'Enderman' head agreed.

"We've been scavenging these lands since the darkness fell." 'Pig' head explained. "You know what? We can sniff out an outsider when we… sniff one. So what're you doing all the way down here, small fry? You lost?"

"We're here to take down Romeo." Jesse responded.

'Pig' head laughed in amusement.

"You're kidding! You can't even make it off this gravel cliff by yourself! Hahaha! Maybe we help ya, maybe we just walk away, leave you here to die."

"The first one! Pick the first one!" Jack begged.

"I dunno, seems like a lotta work." 'Pig' head said. "Getting down there, pullin' you up."

"Help us and we may surprise you." Jesse said. "When's the last time you met someone new down here?"

"Not a fan of surrpises, 'specially since the last one." 'Pig' head replied. "Things do get pretty boring down here, though. Here's the deal, folks. Down here we don't do anything for free. Can't really blame us, what with the giant monsters and nothin' growin'."

"So, how 'bout we take your inventory for a spin? Permanently." 'Pig' head suggested.  
"We're really interested in any weaponry you may have."

"A warrior without their sword in a place like this is dead meat!" Jack objected.

"Your friend doesn't look like he's gonna last much longer." 'Pig' head observed. "What'll it be?"

"Don't do it, Jesse." Jack said. "We can find another way."

"Your swords, or splat flatter than a lily pad at the bottom of this canyon?"

"No deal!" Jesse decided.

"Ah, well, that's disappointing." 'Pig' head said.

"Yeah! We'll go our own way!" Jack agreed.

"Don't go playin' hero, squishies. World this dark'll snuff out a light like you, real fast!" 'Pig' head warned.

The gravel underneath Jack collapsed, and he was sent falling.

"Jack!" Jesse cried.

"JESSSSSEEEE!"

"JACK!" Jesse screamed.

No, it couldn't be. Jack? Dead? It was impossible.

"Eh, tried to tell ya." 'Pig' head taunted. "Move out, ya stink-"

Before 'Pig' head could continue, an arm grabbed all five of the scavengers and threw them away. It peeked it's head over the edge. It was Fred.

"Gimme your hand, Jesse." Fred said, holding out a hand.

Jesse grabbed on and was pulled up. Fred's arm was much stronger than Jesse expected.

"You alright?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Jesse responded before looking over the edge. There was no sign of Jack.

"Is Jack-" Fred started.

Jesse nodded his head before Fred could finish. Fred turned towards the scavengers who were slowly backing away.

"Stupid scavengers! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Fred snarled.

"Fred?" 'Pig' head gasped.

Fred glared at them so hard that if looks could kill, they'd be smoke by now.

"That's right, Porkchop! I'm alive! Now scram!" Fred commanded, his voice full of venom. "Piss off!"

'Porkchop' and the rest of the scavengers hastily scrambled to their feet and ran off, knowing better than to pick a fight with Fred.

A wall behind Fred and Jesse burst open, and out came Lukas, Radar, Petra, Nurm and Soren. They quickly finished off the mobs they were fighting and approached Fred and Jesse.

"Jesse! Fred!" Petra called out. "Augh, I'm so glad you guys are okay! Where's Jack?"

Time to break the news.

"Scavengers!" Fred explained, furiously. "Those mongrels have always been a constant thorn in my side. Always finding ways to break in and steal my supplies."

Fred punched the wall in anger.

"And now Jack's dead! Because of them! Should've dealt with them a long time ago!"

Petra's eyes widened, before slowly shaking her head. But it was Nurm who Jesse was really afraid of having to break the news to. He lowered his head in sadness.

Jesse placed a hand on Petra's shoulder.

"Come on." He said.

"This way." Fred led. Jesse, Lukas, Radar, Petra, Soren and Nurm following him.

* * *

Author's Notes: So that's that, the first part of Episode 4.

Next chapter, Fred's Keep, which means Binta and the others are going to find out that Fred's alive.

Like it? Review. Don't like it, look up another story.

More to follow.


	13. Below The Bedrock - Fred's Keep

Chapter 13 – Fred's Keep

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have not read **Fred: Admin in Exile** and/or **Fred: Into the Multiverse** yet. I suggest you read those stories first before reading this one.

(Minecraft: Story Mode and its characters belong to Telltale Games, not me.)

* * *

(FRED'S POV)

"And then, he was gone." Jesse finished as they reached the bridge leading to Fred's Keep.

"Did you see him, land?" Petra questioned.

Jesse shook his head.

"Oh no, Jack." Radar whispered.

"He fought valiantly." Soren added.

Lukas nodded in agreement.

"Jesse? He, he'll be fine, right?"

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't-"

"No, Jesse. This isn't on you." Petra interrupted.

"It's those scavengers that are to blame." Fred added. "Not you."

Nurm couldn't take it anymore and started making hysterical noises.

"I'm sorry, Nurm." Jesse said.

"Come on." Fred led. "My town is just across this bridge."

Fred took a look around and saw that the place was surrounded with glowing trees and mycelium.

"Nice one, Binta." Fred commented. "I don't think they would've had any trouble with mobs here."

They reached a gap in the bridge.

"Guess this is how they keep the mobs out." Jesse commented.

They jumped over the gap.

"Well, this is it. Time to reintroduce myself." Fred said, as they approached the main entrance to the island.

As they reached the entrance to the keep, a female citizen who Fred recognized as Cam widened her eyes upon spotting them.

"Strangers?" Cam exclaimed. "Strangers! BINTA!"

She ran off.

"Wait!" Fred called.

"What do we do here, Fred?" Petra asked.

"Cam, wait up!" Fred called again.

Cam stopped upon hearing Fred's voice. She turned around, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Cam, can you please stop panicking." Fred tried again. "It's me, Fred."

"Fr-Fred?" Cam stammered. "Impossible. You don't look like him, and he's dead. I've never seen you before, and I know everyone, everyone in the underneath. BINTA!"

"Ugh! This isn't going to be as easy as I thought." Fred concluded, before following Cam's tracks.

Fred and the others arrived at the village, where a crowd had gathered around a figure Fred recognized as Binta, who was standing in-front of his old house.

"…have been returned. Festivities will close with a fireworks display as usual. And don't forget to sign up for our 'Faithful Friends of Fred' trivia competition for chance to win ONE NIGHT in Fred's house!" Binta announced, to the audience. "Come on, people. We can't let Kent win every time, can we?"

"Well, this is interesting." Fred whispered. "Wait here, let me do the explaining."

"Study up! Competition starts at Fred-a-clock!" Binta instructed. "Why did I say that?"

"They're having a trivia contest? About you?" Petra commented. "Doesn't that seem a little silly?"

"Silly?" Radar repeated.

"They're trapped underground with a bunch of monsters, including a giant freaking Enderman." Petra explained.

"Um, Petra? Have you not noticed the glowing trees around? And the broken bridge? With this amount of protection, they obviously don't have to worry about mobs." Fred responded.

As the crowd split up, Fred gestured for the group to follow, and he led them straight to Binta, who was listening to Cam frantically speaking to her. Binta approached them.

"Welcome to Fred's Keep, my name is Binta." Binta introduced, not recognizing Fred. "This is the part where you tell me why you're here."

"Come on, Binta." Fred said, winking. "Don't tell me that you don't recognize me, even after all this time?"

"Fr-Fred?" She stammered.

"Yep." Fred confirmed. "It's me. Not as dead as you thought."

Binta's expression hardened. She pulled out a weapon.

"He's dead!" She exclaimed. "How do you expect me to believe that you are really Fred standing in-front of me when I know him to be dead."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, Binta." Fred responded. "And I'll prove it to you. My favorite building material is Birch. My favorite food is Bread. My favorite tool was a Diamond Hoe. And my pet's name, was Waffles."

Binta took a step back.

"And, one last thing."

Fred flashed into his Admin form.

"An Admin cannot disguise as another Admin without side-effects." (1)

Fred flew 10 feet into the air and did some mid-air tricks.

"Oh, my, gosh!" Binta whispered. "It really IS you!"

Fred floated to the ground, and almost everyone crowded around him.

"Hey, everyone!" Fred greeted. "Congratulations on keeping my keep in one piece. And I'm sorry about what happened, but I had to fool Romeo, whatever it takes."

"Romeo? Did you say Romeo?" Cam asked.

"The Admin?"

"Yes, Romeo." Fred confirmed. "Speaking of which, Binta, I'd like to ask for that compass back."

Binta grabbed the compass and gave it to him.

"Thank you. Oh, and me and Jesse here will need to go inside my house, restock on supplies." Fred said. He turned to the rest of their group. "The rest of you can go around and introduce yourselves."

"Go right in." Binta gestured.

Fred and Jesse entered Fred's old house. As Fred opened a chest and dug through some old things, Jesse slowly crept over to the bed,

"No one will mind if I just…" Jesse began before jumping on it.

"Jesse? What are you doing?" Fred questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, sorry." Jesse gave a sheepish look as he jumped off.

Fred shook his head before returning back to the chest. Jesse approached a bookshelf and read out a name.

"The Foundation."

Jesse grabbed another book and read out-loud.

"'…community didn't seem to be as important to him. Whatever ideals that he'd had when he'd started, they'd shifted. Re-routed. Something else had settled on his soul.' The rest is marked out."

"Yeah, that was when Romeo started to act cold between me and Xara. I wrote that about a year before the betrayal." Fred explained.

Jesse approached another bookshelf.

"'The Life of a Cog and other Existential Builder Crises.' Okay, maybe there's a clue in here."

"Oh, that? That's just a random book that I read in my spare time when I had nothing to do. Nothing useful in there. I liked to read and write a lot back then." Fred added.

Jesse pulled out a book and read.

"'When one becomes one with building, one's heart will follow the path of…' Uhh, no."

Jesse replaced the book before approaching a book lying flat on the table.

"'Brave New Endermen', by Soren?!" Jesse exclaimed.

"That's why I brought him with us, he actually used to live in this town." Fred said.

"'Once upon a time there was a little Enderman who was afraid of the dark. All the bigger Endermen taunted him and didn't let him play their Enderman games.' Yada, yada, yada, he faces his fear. He's a Brave New Enderman."

"Plot Twist; He's actually that giant Enderman outside." Fred added, unable to contain himself. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Jesse rolled his eyes and walked away. Fred pulled a TNT out of the chest, along with some spare diamond swords.

"Come, Jesse." Fred gestured, walking towards what appeared to be a closet. "I want to show you something."

Fred and Jesse managed to squeeze inside the closet, in which Fred pushed the button, leading them to a secret room.

"Whoa, secret room." Jesse exclaimed.

Fred grabbed a torch on the wall. Meanwhile, Jesse grabbed another book.

"'I know I had my doubts, but it was worth leaving home. I'm glad I had Xara and Romeo with me.'" Jesse read.

"My journal." Fred recognized.

Jesse turned a page.

"'I don't know what Romeo wants anymore. It hurts. All I wanted was the three of us, together. Maybe we should have never left the cabin.'"

"I know now that we _definitely_ should not have left that cabin." Fred corrected. "If only we had just stayed together, maybe Romeo wouldn't have let the power get to his head."

"'We weren't just happy there. We were home.'" Jesse finished.

"Exactly, now. Come take a look at this map." Fred gestured.

Jesse approached him. Fred pointed at a spot marked with a Blue symbol as 'Fred's Keep'.

"We are here." Fred began.

His finger drifted towards a Purple symbol, which was marked 'The Oasis'.

"Xara is there, fixing our escape portal."

Fred's finger rested on a Red symbol, which was marked 'Romeoburg'.

"This, is Romeoburg." Fred pointed out. "That's our next destination."

"Seriously? What kind of name is 'Romeoburg?'"

"I know, right?" Fred agreed, with a grin. "Anyway, see this compass that Binta returned to me? I've set it to lead to the location of the Cabin, which is at Romeoburg. I gave her the compass in the hopes she could track down the location of two items. The first is the book which contains the password to the Golden Gauntlet. I cannot remember the password, so don't ask. It's been so long."

"Okay." Jesse understood.

"And the second item? I'd, uh, rather not talk about in here. Too many potential eavesdroppers." Fred whispered. "Well, I believe I've got enough supplies. Come on, Jesse. Let's go to Romeoburg and get that password."

Fred and Jesse returned to the main level, Fred opening the doors to find Binta standing there.

"Oh, hello, Binta. What do you need?" Fred asked.

"Fred, I… There's something I need to request of you." Binta said.

"And that is?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Rumors have been going around since your return. I have reason to believe that you have been living above the bedrock during the time we believe you to be dead." Binta explained.

"Ah, I see where you're getting at, but I'm going to have to object." Fred objected. "Romeo is currently in Jesse's town, pretending to be Jesse. For years, I was content to just let him go on with his life, and I go on with mine, but after seeing the horrible things he is doing, that is when I realized that his powers have to go. The thing is, if he were to see you up there, it will jeopardize everything."

Fred paused for a moment, before sighing.

"Okay, fine. I will take you above the bedrock, but under one condition." Fred conceded. "You are to leave the job of confronting Romeo to me and Jesse."

"I understand." Binta responded.

"Then it's a deal." Fred winked.

"Above? Fred, what are you saying?" Cam objected. "We don't know what's out there!"

"It has to be better than this." Binta responded.

"We're safe here, and if Romeo-"

"Look, it'll be a while before we can really return." Fred explained. "I want you to think about this first and come up with a decision. If you do decide to return, I'll light this firework so that you can locate our exit portal."

"Sounds like you may have to do some convincing." Petra pointed out.

"They'll come around." Binta responded. "The mycelium on this island has kept the monsters from spawning, and we've been safe here so far, but it won't last. Our only chance for a real future, is up there."

Fred nodded before turning to the others.

"Right, our next destination is Romeoburg." Fred relayed.

"Signal us when you're ready, and we'll be there. And Fred, please be careful. Romeoburg has a massive army."

"Binta, I am an Admin." Fred reminded. "A measly little army isn't going to scare me."

Nurm approached Fred and voiced his objections.

"Uh, wait, what? I-I don't think I heard that right." Petra said.

"What did he say?"

Nurm voiced his objections again.

"He says, he's not coming with us. He's gonna stay here and wait for Jack." Petra translated.

Nurm gave a confirmation noise.

"Nurm, we can't just leave you here by yourself." Petra reasoned.

"You've got the right idea, Nurm." Fred agreed. "You should be here, just on the off chance that Jack did survive and he gets back. Which reminds me. Radar, Lukas, I believe it would be a good idea if you two remained here as well."

"But…" Radar began to protest.

"No, Radar. This isn't the Icy Palace of Despair anymore." Fred insisted. "I want you here, safe."

"In which case, we'll look for the fireworks. Once they go off, we'll come running." Lukas said.

"Deal. Stay safe, you three." Fred nodded. "Jesse, Soren, Petra, let's go."

* * *

(JESSE'S POV)

No one really said anything until about half-way through the minecart trip.

"So, uh, what's the compass saying? We still heading the right way?" Petra asked.

Fred pulled out the compass.

"Seems like we're still on…" Fred faltered upon noticing that there was a crater ahead right in their path. "Track's out! Everybody, brace yourselves!"

The track fell into the crater and everyone was violently ejected.

"Augh! That was rough!" Soren grunted, getting up.

"Man, the track is a complete wreck." Petra remarked.

Before Soren could respond, a potion flew out of nowhere and hit Soren and Petra, completely freezing them. Jesse and Fred looked behind them to see a hooded figure standing a short distance behind them.

"Stand back, Jesse. I've got him." Fred said.

After a brief struggle with the hooded figure, Fred managed to get him in a headlock.

"Cleverly fought, Fred." The figure appraised in a low voice. It seemed familiar.

"Okay, time to see who our guest is."

Fred grabbed the mask and ripped it off to reveal… Ivor?

"Ivor!?" Jesse exclaimed.

"Yes, it is I. Your friend Ivor." Ivor greeted. "I'm a ninja now, Jesse!"

The potion on Soren and Petra wore off to show shocked faces.

"Ivor?" Soren questioned.

"Soren." Ivor greeted, indifference within his face. "Didn't expect to see you down here."

"I can say the same." Soren replied. "You seem, different."

"It all started when I fell through a portal into some sort of strange world. Everything was all white. Master Shadow's domain. He claimed he was a ninja master, a practitioner of the 'Shadow Arts.' At first, I wanted nothing to do with him, he was a very suspicious character. But eventually, after a lot of uncomfortable eye contact, he asked me, ME, to be his pupil. I was confused at first, because he didn't exactly present his credential or curriculum, but I'm always open to learning! I'm a student of life after all, so I said YES! Before I knew it, I was punching trees, cleaning floors, all part of my so-called 'training.' At first, it seemed pointless! But after I had punched a forest's worth of trees and cleaned miles and miles of floor, two things became clear; Sometimes, doing menial tasks can be an amazing way to learn martial arts. And sometimes, strange old men just like tricking people into doing their housework! Anyway, it all worked out because now I'm a ninja, and my newfound ninja skills helped me find my way to you!"

"Are you… are you done?" Petra questioned. "Please? Please be done?"

"Ha! Yes! I suppose I'm doing a lot of talking! I just had a lot to say after all of that 'quiet and mysterious' business." Ivor responded.

"Well, this is definitely an interesting turn of events." Soren remarked.

"And what would you know, Soren?" Ivor drawled.

Ivor and Soren got into an angry staring match.

"Guys, can we not do this now?" Fred cut in. "Anyway, what are you even doing down here?"

"Let me explain!" Ivor said. "You see, it all started when Harper and I returned from our vacation. We discovered that while we were gone, you had mysteriously vanished after fighting a prismarine giant named 'The Admin.'"

"Ugh." Fred scoffed.

"Only to return, having defeated this 'Admin' and Fred giving Jesse Admin Powers of his own as reward!" Ivor relayed.

"What? Oh, bullcrap!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yes, I would be frustrated too, especially seeing how convincing the Admin's disguise is." Ivor agreed.

Ivor pulled out the amulet, the white and lapis blue lights glowing brightly.

"The Amulet." Soren recognized.

"'Jesse' (aka the Admin) gave me this and told me he had reprogrammed it to find the 'fraud' (aka YOU), but with my new ninja senses, I could tell something wasn't right!"

"Anyone who disagrees, anyone who questions 'Jesse' disappears." Ivor continued.

"Oh, they must hate me." Jesse responded, eyes widening.

"It's certainly not helping your reputation, no. But I knew that Jesse, the REAL Jesse would never act like that!" Ivor said.

"Exactly. I saw what was going on up there briefly myself, and I didn't buy his disguise. Not even for a second." Fred agreed. "Seriously though, I've shown you all paintings of Romeo countless times. Those Admin eyes should have given him away instantly."

"That's why I decided to try and use this opportunity to discover the truth. Luckily, it worked out, because I would've felt terrible about killing you!"

"Classic Ivor." Soren commented.

"Wait, wait, wait, if you weren't convinced, you would've KILLED me?" Jesse questioned.

"The Admin's turned everything upside down, Jesse! It's very confusing up there!" Ivor replied. "Speaking of whom, I can't spend much more time down here. If I don't get back to the prison soon and report in, the Admin will know that something isn't right."

"That's perfect! You can make up a lie and he'll never suspect that I'm actually down here." Jesse said.

"Which will buy you the time you need to find Fred's weapon!" Ivor finished.

"Back up a second, how did you know about that?" Fred said. "I don't remember tell you about it."

"I'm a ninja!" Ivor responded. "Anyway, that plan is all well and good, but what exactly should I tell the Admin? It needs to be plausible, but dramatic."

"His ego is already that large, let's see if we can't get it any larger." Fred said. "Tell him, that Jesse died trying to escape his quote-unquote 'Sunshine Institute', and that you found me down here, visiting my people. Say nothing about me going to get a weapon."

"Ah, yes, a fed ego IS a happy ego, after all." Ivor agreed. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I must go."

"Go, we'll see you when we get back to the surface." Jesse instructed. "Oh, wait, can I… borrow that amulet?"

"Certainly, but why?" Ivor asked.

"Xara's fixing a portal, and we need something built on the surface to be able to use it to get back." Fred explained.

"Please hurry. It's… getting dire up there. SMOKE BOMB!"

Ivor pulled out a splash potion and splashed it, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Fred looked around saw Ivor behind him. He jumped upon seeing them staring at him.

"You saw nothing!" Ivor said before doing a back flip and disappearing.

"We all just saw that, right? I didn't, like, hallucinate ninja Ivor?" Petra questioned.

"Nope. I saw it too." Soren said.

"Just when I thought that crusty dude couldn't get any weirder." Petra added.

Fred fixed up the carts.

"And we're ready to go. Come on." Fred instructed. They hopped back into the minecarts and they sped off.

* * *

Author's Notes: So yeah, that's that.

1\. Memorize that statement that Fred said, because it will be important later on.

Like it? Review. Don't like it, look up another story.

More to follow.


	14. Below The Bedrock - Romeoburg

Chapter 14 – Romeoburg

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have not read **Fred: Admin in Exile** and/or **Fred: Into the Multiverse** yet. I suggest you read those stories first before reading this one.

(Minecraft: Story Mode and its characters belong to Telltale Games, not me.)

* * *

(FRED'S POV)

They arrived at the front gates of Romeoburg to find it locked tight. Fred could hear what appeared to be an army behind the gates.

"HALT! You there!" A voice commanded. "What business have you?"

"Val! Soup!" Fred greeted upon recognizing the two people standing above them. "It's me, one of Romeo's old friends, Fred."

"Fred? You're alive?" Val questioned, disbelievingly.

"As crazy as it sounds, yes. I am." Fred responded. "Now, how about you turn that jukebox off, and let us in. We have some business in that building behind you."

"Damn!" Fred heard Val whisper in frustration. "As much as I'd love to, I'm afraid that's going to be quite impossible."

"What?"

"That building you're pointing at? I'm sure you remember that to be Romeo's challenge." Val explained.

"Yeah, it's nothin' more than a death trap. The worst kind of trap." Soup agreed.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, I'm still an Admin, even after all this time. I'm sure I can get me and this group of people through whatever challenge Romeo has cooked up." Fred reminded.

"Oh, in which case. Open the gate!" Val commanded.

"On it!" Soup responded before running off to the left.

"No, Soup, the-the gate. Yeah, the REAL gate."

"Right, on it!"

Soup ran off to the right.

The gate opened, and Fred led Jesse, Soren and Petra inside. He saw a llama on its back.

"Whoa, weird llama." Petra said.

The llama approached Jesse and sniffed.

"I think that's the smell of Lluna that she's picking up." Fred observed. The llama wandered away, and they took a look around.

"This place is a wasteland." Petra commented.

"Yeah, uh, having a town where everyone enters a mysterious challenge room then never comes out will do that." Soup responded.

"Yeah, that might affect populations a bit." Fred agreed. "And by a bit, I mean a lot."

"We still don't feel good about permitting your friends to accompany you in the challenge room, especially unarmed. But, we'll trade you some gear if you can build something to scare off future unwanted visitors." Val said.

"You know, like a snowman! Or a huge flower!" Soup suggested.

"Just, make something that will help us strike fear into the hearts of all who would see it. Keep people off our backs." Val instructed.

"Something to give us a little me-time."

Fred clapped his hands and spawned five blue lined Admin Golems.

"Done." Fred said. "A real army for you. Just in-case you need to ward off any future visitors."

"Oh, wow. That's perfect. Thank you, Fred." Val said.

"Yes, wonderfully horrifying." Soup agreed.

"Anytime. Now, would you mind letting us in?" Fred asked.

Val shrugged before letting the group pass.

"Aww, good luck." Soup waved.

"Oh, you poor doomed souls." Val added.

Fred, Soren, Petra and Jesse entered the building.

"Okay, I haven't actually been inside this building, but I know for a fact that the cabin is through that door ahead." Fred said.

Petra stepped on a gold pressure plate, only to have water splashed on her.

"Agh! What the-?"

"Those pressure plates release waterfalls upstairs." Soren observed. "I gotta say, if Ellegaard were still alive to see this, she would be impressed."

"Wouldn't expect anything less from a guy who made an 'icy palace of despair.'" Petra responded.

Jesse spotted three levers behind them.

"I think this was meant for you, Romeo and Xara." Jesse concluded.

Fred suddenly felt guilty for not spending more time with Romeo back before he betrayed them back in the day. Romeo had built all of this for them, and they payed no attention to it.

"How do you guys feel about pulling some mystery levers and seeing what happens?" Jesse suggested.

Jesse, Petra and Soren pulled the three levers.

"Here we go."

"_Welcome, challengers; Xara, Fred and… me! Romeo!_" Romeo's voice announced.

"Wow, Romeo designed this for me and Xara?" Fred questioned.

"_Are you ready for the most thrilling, death-defying, heart-pounding challenge you've ever experienced?!_" Romeo's voice questioned, before giggling.

The ground on the other side of the challenge room opened up to reveal build, made out of magma blocks and obsidian. Pistons activated to spawn a golem made out of lava. Magma cubes appeared next to it.

"_Stage One, Begin!_" Romeo's voice announced.

"What are these things?" Petra questioned.

"More of Romeo's creations." Fred responded. "All of you, stand back. I've got this."

Fred cracked his fists before launching right in. He started wiping them out using his Admin Powers with ease.

"_Ooh, wow, what a showdown, folks!_" Romeo's voice commented as Fred took them out, one by one. "_We're having the time of our lives, aren't we?_"

Fred finished off the golem and vanished it with his powers.

"_Congratulations, challengers!_" Romeo's voice congratulated. "_Stage one, of six hundred. Hahaha! Complete!_"

"Six hundred?" Fred repeated in disbelief.

"_Stage Two, AAAAAND… begin!"_

More golems appeared this time.

"I do not have the patience to get to stage six hundred." Fred said to Jesse, Petra and Soren. "Three levers got us into this mess, right."

"So maybe those three levers will stop it!" Petra finished.

"Exactly." Fred responded. "Soren, I want you to climb on top of that machine. We'll cover you."

Fred tore into the second waves of mobs. They stood no chance against him. Meanwhile, after burning his feet, Soren managed to get to the top of the machine.

"And I don't have a clue what to do here. Maybe if I just…."

He grabbed a lever and started yanking it back and forward repeatedly.

"Soren, what are you doing?" Fred questioned.

"_Now, brrrrrr._" Romeo's voice lowed in pitch as it shortened out. Soren jumped off the machine as it lowered down.

"Soren, what did you do to it?"

"_Now, prepare yourselves for STAGE SIX HUNDRED!_" Romeo's voice announced, as a giant magma golem climbed out of the pit.

"I know for a fact that vanishing this thing will generate enough residue for Romeo to suspect that something is up." Fred said. "So we're going to have to try another approach."

"_I see your smiles._" Romeo's voice taunted as they ran to the back of the room.

"No one is smiling." Petra responded.

"_Now, now. I'm not a monster. There is a crafting table nearby._" Romeo's voice pointed out, giving a maniacal laugh.

"Holy crap." Soren gasped. "This guy's crazy."

"Fred, I saw you use water to defeat the previous golems." Jesse said. "Maybe we can bring this one down with water, too."

"Soren, Jesse and I will be the bait." Petra said as they ran in, to get the golem's attention.

Fred managed to close the distance between him and the golem, luring him into pressing a button, which turned one of its arms to cobblestone. Fred immediately vanished it.

Fred repeated the same procedure with its other arm, turning it into cobblestone. Fred vanished that arm too. This time, Fred noticed that it seemed to want to stay away from all waterfalls.

"Well, the thing's not a total dummy. Doesn't want anything to do with the waterfalls now, does it?" Petra observed.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!" Fred snapped. He got an idea. That TNT that he grabbed from his house earlier. Fred could use it to blow the golem.

"Jesse, Petra, Soren. Distract the golem. I'm going to blow it up with TNT!" Fred instructed. He pulled it out, spawned a flint and steel to light it, and planted it right underneath the golem, before teleporting away.

The TNT exploded, causing the ground underneath the giant golem to sink down into a pool of water.

"_Oh! You've done it! Oh, yes! The power of our friendship prevails!_" Romeo's voice exclaimed as the golem slowly sank into the lake of water.

"YES!" Petra celebrated, as fireworks lit up and the door in-front of them opened.

"Let's get outta here before we stumble on a hidden stage." Jesse said, leading the way through the door.

Eventually, they reached the end of the passageway, which led them straight to a house that Fred never thought he'd ever see again. The old cabin where he and his friends used to live before they became admins.

"Wow!" Jesse exclaimed upon spotting it. "This is the first place down here that looks, alive."

Soren immediately rushed towards a bed of water near a birch tree. Fred forgot that he had burned his feet during that boss fight.

"I'll meet you two over there." Petra said, pointing to the cabin. "I'm going to go take a look around."

But Fred wasn't listening, for he had seen a sign next to where Soren was sitting, which clearly read

**For Fred**

Fred alternating between looking at the sign, and at the tree.

"That he would… that he-"

Fred couldn't take it anymore and started sobbing.

"Did Romeo do all this?" Jesse questioned, still standing next to Fred.

"I'm getting the vibe that maybe at the end of the day, Romeo did regret what he almost did to Fred." Soren commented.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. Je-Jesse." Fred sniffled. "I-I need some time a-alone r-right now. G-go. P-Petra's, w-w-waiting for you. I'll-I'll j-join you in a sec."

Fred's entire world was turned upside down. Romeo regretted trying to kill him? That's why Romeo didn't kill him back in the Sea Temple, he was secretly relived that Fred was alive and well. Fred felt a sliver of hope enter him. Hope that maybe the friendly Romeo that he used to know wasn't irretrievably gone.

* * *

(JESSE'S POV)

While Fred was crying next to Soren. Jesse approached Petra.

"How's it looking?" Jesse questioned.

"Doesn't seem to be anybody around. Nobody inside. Should be safe, safe-ish." Petra responded.

Jesse and Petra entered the cabin.

"Let's just get that weapon and get out of here." Petra suggested.

Jesse and Petra took a look around the cabin. To the very right of them, were three colored banners. Red for Romeo, Purple for Xara and Blue for Fred. Underneath them were item frames. Xara's frame didn't have anything in it. Romeo's frame had a sword and Fred's frame had a book. To the back of the cabin were three colored beds, each matching an Admin's color, and a portrait of Fred in his Admin form next to a window on the very right.

Jesse approached a bookcase.

"Remember I used to read all the time? Now I barely do." Jesse said.

"Things change." Petra said.

"Yeah." Jesse agreed.

Jesse took a look at a practice armor stand.

"It's like the one we used to have, back at the treehouse. Until someone…you… broke it." Jesse said.

"Uh huh."

Jesse heard a sniffle behind him.

"Petra? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. It just reminds me of…" Petra began. "Uh, this—this story, about puppies. Really, sad story. You know me, can't help crying about dumb stuff like that."

"Let's hear it then." Jesse said. "I wanna hear the story."

"Um, so yeah, there, there was this puppy named, uh, Pendergast, and she, uh… fell into a…"

Jesse gave a questioning look.

"Ugh, there- there is no puppy!" Petra admitted. "Doesn't this remind you of anything? Our friends? We used to hang out in that tree house all the time. Now we barely talk. Why does this keep happening? Everyone leaves and I'm—I'm just, by myself again."

Petra turned around.

"I… I don't know what I'm doing wrong." Petra continued. "I see them one by one just…"

"You do kind of… push people away." Jesse admitted. "I don't think you mean to, but when things don't go your way, you get distant."

"That's because I know what's coming. Better to end it on my terms." Petra responded.

"Doesn't that seem a little self-sabotaging?"

"Maybe." Petra said. "Axel and Olivia are barely around. We already lost Jack. Fred, on the other hand can be excused, as he isn't officially a member of the New Order. But still, didn't take long for the New Order of the Stone to fall apart, did it? My fault for thinking it would be different."

"I know we've drifted apart, but there's still time to fix it. I know I can do more to keep everyone together." Jesse said.

"I want to believe you, but… you can't just fix everything." Petra pointed out. "I know this isn't important right now. Let's just find the weapon and get out of here."

Petra took a look at the beds, and the banners.

"Something's not right here." Petra observed. Jesse caught on to what she was trying to imply.

"The beds don't go with the banners?" Jesse asked. He walked over to the blue bed, which was implied to be Fred's and picked it up. He noticed an observer block underneath it.

"Woah, it's an observer block. What's it looking at? The beds?" Jesse asked to himself. He walked over to the next bed, which was red, implying that it was Romeo's. He picked it up. He walked over to the purple bed, indicating that it was Xara's. He picked that one up as well.

Once he had picked up all three beds, he went back to where Petra was standing, and looked at the banners. The color banners above the item frames gave him a clue as to where to arrange the beds. He walked back to the observer blocks and placed the red bed down where the sword banner was.

"Red for Romeo." Jesse said to himself as he placed the red bed down in front of the observer block. A noise was made, indicating that something happened.

"That did something." Jesse said in response to the noise. "One down. Now the rest of these need to go in the right order.

He walked over to the book banner. He took a quick glance over the room and saw that the book item frame matched with the blue banner, so he put the blue bed down in front of the observer block underneath the book banner. The noise clicked again.

Feeling like he was getting somewhere, he walked to the banner with the redstone torch on it. He placed the purple bed in front of the observer block underneath the redstone torch banner. The noise clicked once again.

This time, a bookcase to the left of Xara's bed opened, revealing a hole in the floor. At this very moment, Fred came into the cabin.

"You solved it?" Fred exclaimed. "But how on earth did you figure out which order those beds need to go in?"

"The banners gave me all the clues I needed." Jesse responded.

"Nice." Fred appraised. He walked over to the hole, removed Xara's bed, picked up a book and took a quick read through it.

"#POTATO451." Fred whispered. "Now I remember."

"What?" Petra questioned, confused.

"Here, take a read through this." Fred instructed, giving Jesse the book.

Jesse opened it and began to read out-loud.

"'Dear Xara, if you're reading this, I'm already gone. I hid this in the one place I knew you would look for it. Fitting the key to ending all this would be here, where it all started. This is the key to defeating Romeo…'"

"It says #POTATO451" Jesse finished.

"'Potato'? That's the weapon?" Petra questioned.

"No, Petra. #POTATO451 is not the weapon." Fred explained. "#POTATO451 is a password, which grants access to the Golden Gauntlet once you input it at the primary terminal in terminal space. The Golden Gauntlet is the weapon, not #POTATO451."

"'Take this word of passage and use it at the primary terminal. You can take away his power and end this.'" Jesse continued reading.

Petra continued on.

"'I still have hope for Romeo. He just wanted us to stay together, more than anything. I know that's why he's doing this. Maybe I'm being foolish, but I need to know for sure before taking this step. Though I guess if you're here, I got my answer.'"

"To be honest, after seeing that sign outside. Some of that hope has been reignited." Fred admitted. "But repairing things with Romeo is going to have to wait until after we take away his powers."

"'Maybe someday, we'll be together again. Your friend, always… Fred.'" Petra finished. "I kind of, feel bad for you guys." Petra admitted.

"Yeah, I am with Petra on this." Jesse agreed. "This wasn't easy, for any of you Admins."

"No, it wasn't." Fred said.

"You guys really cared about each other." Petra said. "Everyone talks about Romeo like he was this controlling monster, but… you wrote that Romeo just wanted to keep you guys together, more than anything."

"Where are you going with this?" Fred questioned.

"Isn't that what I've been doing? Especially to you?" Petra asked. "I don't want you to feel forced to keep doing something you don't want to. I don't wanna be that person. Or, or make you feel scared to tell me the truth."

"You are nothing like Romeo, don't compare yourself to him." Jesse responded.

"Even he didn't start out that way." Fred interjected. "It just got extremely bad."

"Exactly, I don't want to cross that line, too." Petra agreed. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said. Adventuring is what I'm good at. It's where I belong, not in Beacontown."

"But I don't want to… lose you." Petra continued. "You mean a lot to me, Jesse. I…"

Petra started sniffling.

"More than anyone else, you've been there."

Jesse approached Petra and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be right there with you, Petra." Jesse assured. "If you think your place is out there, then so is mine."

Petra started sobbing.

"Th-thank you."

They embraced in a hug.

"Awwww." Fred cooed.

"I always knew you were a big ol' softy." Jesse teased.

"Hehe, you'll never be able to prove it." Petra sassily retorted.

"I wouldn't make a bet on that, Petra." Fred said in a sing-song voice, before approaching the hole again.

"We'd better get that book back to the portal." Petra suggested.

"Right." Jesse agreed. "Let's go stop Romeo. His days of being 'Jesse' are over."

Jesse turned to Fred, to see him quickly put something away into his inventory.

"Fred? What did you have there." Jesse asked.

"A backup plan, for just in case." Fred cryptically responded. "Let's go."

Fred, Petra and Jesse left the cabin, Soren joining them as they left Romeoburg.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, that's that.

Like it? Review. Don't like it, look up another story.

More to follow.


	15. Below The Bedrock - The Return

Chapter 15 – The Return

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have not read **Fred: Admin in Exile** and/or **Fred: Into the Multiverse** yet. I suggest you read those stories first before reading this one.

(Minecraft: Story Mode and its characters belong to Telltale Games, not me.)

* * *

(FRED'S POV)

Fred, Jesse, Soren and Petra returned to the Oasis.

"Whoa, she did it." Petra clapped.

Sure enough, the portal had been fully repaired and even slightly shielded. Fred pulled out the firework he showed to Binta earlier.

"Time to get out of here." Fred said, before setting the firework off. As the fireworks exploded above them, Xara ran up to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Xara snapped. "The portal is hidden for a reason, to keep things away."

"I visited my old town, Fred's Keep, and told them that I would take them above the bedrock." Fred explained.

"Great. That won't be a burden."

"Whoa, Romeo, where did you come from? I thought I was talking to Xara." Fred retorted.

Xara glared at Fred in response.

"The weapon is what we need. Not bodies to throw at the problem." Xara reminded. "People just complicate things. Make everything messy, inefficient."

"You can't do everything alone, Xara." Fred reasoned. "It takes a village, and you know that."

"Right, and then I learned that lesson." Xara shot back. "As you can see, the portal's fully functional. You complete your end?"

"Yep. This Amulet will send us home." Fred said, pulling out the amulet to show Xara. "Meanwhile, I've got the password to the weapon here, I suggest you read it."

Fred handed Xara the book, who took a quick read.

"'Potato' hmm." Xara said. "I can't believe it. You trusted him, went to him with the best of intentions and was- was—AUGH! The old Romeo is gone. There is no redemption in him. He needs to be stopped, once and for all."

"Look, Xara." Fred explained. "I know for a fact that Romeo regretted what he tried to do. I believe we can still get through to him."

"That's what you said last time! And your heart is what caused you to almost lose your life!" Xara argued. "Obviously, something else has to be tried."

"I am not going to sink to murder!"

"Romeo deserves what's coming to him." Xara insisted. "He needs to pay for what he's done."

"Xara, I am not going to argue with you on this." Fred said. "Romeo regretted what he did. He planted a birch tree next to our old cabin, and placed a sign that said 'For Fred'"

"A tree?!" Xara repeated. "A memorial is too little."

"Well what about that challenge that he built. He clearly cared about us."

"Once." Xara snapped. "Romeo destroyed my world and I wasn't there to help it. He's stolen it from me. There is no rebuilding. I have nothing now."

Fred tapped a hand on Xara's back.

"Xara, I don't know what else I can do to convince you that revenge isn't the answer, but I did pick this up from our old cabin."

Fred took out Xara's bed and gave it to her.

"There are good things left, if you look for them." Fred finished.

Xara looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"That you would… I, I'm not used to being wrong." She admitted. "Thank you."

"No problem, Xara." Fred responded. "Right now, you're the oldest friend I have left, and I'd do anything to keep you happy."

"But we still need to move forward." Xara said. "All right, let's get this over with. Hand over that trinket of yours."

Before Fred could hand the amulet over, a tremor interrupted them. The giant Enderman appeared behind the portal.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Fred groaned. "EVERYONE! TAKE COVER!"

Fred led everyone into shelter, away from the Enderman. He saw a bunch of figures walking into town.

"It's your people!" Soren pointed out.

"Those aren't my people. Those are mobs." Fred corrected. "Just what we bloody well needed."

"To find me a bed when I had been so unhelpful." Xara said. "Go, mobs don't stand a chance!"

Xara leapt into action and engaged the mobs. But they had more urgent problems to deal with, namely the Enderman. Fred, Soren and Petra managed to get out of the shelter, but Jesse was too slow. The Enderman picked the entire shelter up and screeched at Jesse. Jesse dived off of the structure just as the Enderman teleported away with it.

"You okay, Jesse?" Fred asked.

"I'm fine." Jesse said before unsheathing his sword and engaging some mobs. Fred floated up into the air to look for any sign of his people. That was, until he saw the Enderman pick Jesse up off the ground and held him 50 feet into the air.

"Hey, ugly! Over here!" Fred called, before sending a shockwave at the Enderman, making it stumble back slightly and drop Jesse. Fred flew towards him, hoping to catch him, when an orange blur consumed Jesse before Fred could so much as blink.

"Ha, looks like all my training from Marsh Hoppers of the Har'lang Swamps totally paid off." The figure said. It was Jack. He looked like he had seen better days, but he was alive.

"Jack!" Jesse exclaimed, hugging him.

"JACK!? YOU'RE ALIVE?" Fred questioned, incredulously.

Petra gasped upon seeing Jack and joining in with the hug.

"You thought a little fall would get the better of the Velvet Tornado? Please." Jack scoffed.

"For Fred's Keep! For the future! FIGHT!" Binta's voice cried, getting Fred's attention. Behind her were, Nurm, Radar, Lukas and the rest of Fred's people. They rushed in and started attacking the mobs.

"Someone's gotta catch me up here." Jack said.

"They're my people." Fred explained. "I promised that I would help get them up to the surface."

"Welp, the more, the merrier!" Jack said, before spotting Nurm. "NURMIE!"

Nurm gave a happy noise before they did their handshake again.

"Time to let my sword get a taste of monster-hide. It's hungry." Jack announced before pulling out his sword and engaging the mobs.

"Jesse, Petra, distract the Enderman while I repair the building." Fred instructed, before spawning some material into his inventory. He approached the building surrounding the portal and started repairing it. After doing so, Fred pulled out the Amulet and placed it on the portal, lighting it up.

"Alright everyone. We are leaving." Fred announced.

"Oh, boy. Radar." Petra pointed.

Sure enough, Radar was being chased by the Enderman. Jack, Lukas and Soren approached Fred, Petra and Jesse.

"We're winning, for now." Jack relayed. "But they're not gonna be able to hold that line for much longer. Especially not if that Enderman takes the portal apart. It's bad news."

"It's after me." Radar whispered in realization, before running towards Jesse, Petra and Fred. "More bad news, I think it likes me! But that means I can be a distraction!"

"What?!" Lukas exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah, if you wanna be stuck down here." Petra said.

"I-I know. But if I do that, it'll let everyone get through the portal safe and sound." Radar explained.

"Being bait for a giant Enderman? Radar, it's too dangerous." Jesse reasoned.

"But, I can really DO something here. And I want to help!" Radar said. "No way everyone's getting through that portal with that huge creep hanging around! They'll get left behind."

Fred saw the Enderman slowly approach his people.

"The Enderman is after me. I can buy you time."

"You're our friend, Radar. We're can't leave you down here." Lukas insisted. "We need to stick together!"

"This is my time, Jesse. I know it. I have to do this."

Fred looked at Jesse with hopeful eyes. Jesse sighed before turning to Radar.

"Go for it, Radar. I'll see you topside." Jesse said.

Radar raced towards the Enderman.

"Come and get some of this." Radar cried. "Oh yeah, that's right! I'm talking about these huge arms!"

Radar turned around and raced away, the Enderman following.

"He-" Petra began.

"Has this." Jesse interrupted. "And he's giving us an opening."

"NOW'S THE TIME!" Fred yelled. "EVERYONE! THROUGH THAT PORTAL! NOW!"

Fred gave one last glance to Xara, who was fighting a pair of Zombies. He quickly ran towards her.

"Xara, are you sure you're not coming up with us?" Fred asked.

"No, I'm fighting these mobs to buy you time." Xara said.

"In which case, stay safe, and I'll see you when this is all over." Fred responded, before running towards the portal.

Fred stopped just at the entrance to the portal and gave one last glance at Xara, who gave a nod back.

Fred's people went through the portal, followed by Jack, Nurm, Soren, Petra, Lukas, Jesse and finally, Fred himself.

* * *

Fred found himself swirling through the swirl of colors that came with travelling long distances through a portal, before finding himself on the surface. It seems he was the only one who landed on his feet.

"Oof, is everyone all right?" Binta asked.

"It's the Order's Temple!" Jesse exclaimed. "We did it! We're back!"

"Saw this place briefly before we left." Soren said. "Before that, I never thought I'd set foot in this ancient place ever again."

"Radar would be flipping out if he were here right now." Petra said.

"He was here with us briefly." Fred said. "And he would've flipped out, had I not stopped him from doing so."

"'Standing where the great heroes stood! This is amazing!'" Petra mimicked.

"Spot on impression." Jack remarked.

"I mean, come on, you know he'd be all over historical Order of the Stone sites." Petra said. "He'd probably not want to touch anything. Too scared. It was weeks before he'd touch the Order Hall front door without wearing gloves."

"He'll make it back to us." Jesse assured. "He'll just be a little…"

"Late? Sure." Petra finished. "Bet that'll bother him, too. He's always on time."

"Jesse, Fred. We are endlessly grateful to you and your friend for what you did for us." Binta said.

"We'd thank him, if we could." Kent said. "We didn't know if we'd ever see the sky again."

A red firework exploded in the distance behind them.

"Did you see that?" Jesse questioned.

"Jesse, Petra. You two are going to want to see this." Fred said, leading everyone inside the temple. They entered the map room and looked in the direction towards Beacontown. Once again, Fred saw the tower that was sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Okay, somebody tell me I'm losing it. Is that?" Petra began.

"Beacontown." Jesse whispered.

* * *

Author's Notes: Episode 4 finished. Next chapter will be the start of Episode 5.

I really, REALLY wanted to have Xara killed off by Romeo right in-front of Fred in the next episode. But I also wanted to have the three Admins reunite at the very end. It wasn't until writing the dialogue between Fred and Xara that I finally decided that I won't be killing off Xara. Since I made the choice of keeping Xara alive, you know what Romeo is going to do instead.

Like it? Review. Don't like it, look up something else.

Until next time.


	16. Above and Beyond - Romeo's Worst Mistake

Chapter 16 – Romeo's Worst Mistake

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have not read **Fred: Admin in Exile** and/or **Fred: Into the Multiverse** yet. I suggest you read those stories first before reading this one.

* * *

There will be minor swearing in this chapter.

* * *

(Minecraft: Story Mode and its characters belong to Telltale Games, not me.)

* * *

(FRED'S POV)

Fred, Jesse, Petra, Soren, Lukas, Nurm and Jack were back in tunnel where the Heckmouth that contained the Prismarine Gauntlet was found by Jesse. They were going to use the mines to get back into Beacontown in a way that Romeo won't detect, as the front gates were a definite no-go right now.

Fred's had given his people strict instructions to stay at the temple, and that under no circumstances were they to leave until he returned.

"Man, lucky thing that Romeo didn't think to fortify these tunnels into town," said Jack as they maneuvered through the tunnel.

Nurm gave a noise in response.

"Speaking of fighting Admins; I can't help but wish we still had Xara around. I know she was, well, she was a little much. But her alongside Fred here on our side seems like it could've come in handy."

"Oof, I guess," Petra agreed. "She still scared me though."

"She already helped us a lot. The portal, buying us time to get up here," Jesse pointed out.

"True," Fred and Lukas responded at the same time. They looked at each other in mild surprise.

"Yeah, yeah I see what you mean," said Jack "Maybe Xara's lucky being where she is right now. She's not currently marching towards a fight with Romeo."

"Yeah, and I'm glad Binta and the others listened to my instructions to stay at the temple," Fred added. "This is far too dangerous for them."

"Yeah," Petra agreed. "Jesse, when Romeo finds out what we're trying to do, we've seen what he does. I don't want to be in the same boat as Fred, I don't want Beacontown to be like Xara's town."

"We've seen so many terrible things that Romeo's done. I just can't even handle thinking about that happening to the others. To our home."

"Hey, no one is going to end up in the same situation as Fred," Jesse assured.

"How do you know?" asked Lukas.

"My sentiments exactly," Soren agreed.

"Back then, Fred didn't know just how bad Romeo was, so he underestimated him," Jesse explained.

"I… guess you could put it like that," Fred responded.

"We can learn from the mistakes of the people who were here before us," Jesse continued. "I know it seems hopeless, but we can't give up now. There are people up there counting on us, and we are not going to let them down. You hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear ya," said Jack.

"Let's do it," Petra agreed.

Soren, Lukas and Fred looked at each other, before nodding.

"Yeah, let's do it," Fred added.

Nurm gave a noise in response.

Jesse turned around.

"Here we go."

* * *

(JESSE'S POV)

The group reached the entrance of the mines, where Jesse got a good view of the state that Beacontown was in ever since Romeo took over.

"No!" whispered Jesse upon seeing the tower up close. It was much more menacing than it appeared back at the temple. Jesse took a look around. Almost every garden, including Stampy and Stacy's love garden was filled with Lava, there were red Admin Guards patrolling everywhere, citizens were trembling in fear and there were portraits of Jesse's face everywhere. Right now, even Champion City looked like a lot more pleasant place to live than here.

"What do you guys wanna bet that's where the 'Primary Terminal' is?" asked Jesse.

"The giant floating tower with no clear entrance? Yeah, probably," Petra responded.

"There are actually multiple ways to enter Terminal Space, but I know that Romeo is definitely arrogant enough to place an entrance right at the top of that tower," Fred explained.

"We've gotta find a way up there," said Jesse.

"Might be a good idea to hit the map shop. Regroup, get some supplies," Jack suggested.

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good," Jesse agreed.

Jesse slowly moved towards the direction of Jack's shop but was unable to go more than ten steps when 'Jesse' (Romeo) walked right in his path with Stella, Axel and Olivia right behind him.

Jesse felt Fred pull him into cover, almost ripping his arm out of its socket.

"Typical, heading exactly where we wanted to go," Jack growled.

"Then I guess, we just can't get caught," said Jesse.

"Easier said than done, right now," Soren added.

Hiding behind some stalls, Jesse was able to hear what they were arguing about.

"Why exactly are we having a whole festival devoted solely to you?" Olivia interrogated.

"Do we really have to go up on stage with you in-front of everyone?" Axel groaned.

"Enough!" snapped 'Jesse' (Romeo). "You two are going to need to do a lot less talking, and a lot more agreeing if you want to be a part of Beacontown."

"I'm not so sure I do, actually," Olivia admitted. "In fact, we were just about to head home,"

"I'd be very careful if I were you guys, or there might not be a home to go back to, at all!" 'Jesse' (Romeo) warned. "It's just so easy for something bad to happen to a town."

The gates of Beacontown opened, to reveal Champion City.

"Like, Champion City for example, and boop!"

'Jesse' (Romeo) showed his Admin eyes and clapped his hands. Jesse was almost blinded by the huge flash of light that came from Beacontown, and it was only when the light and smoke cleared that Jesse could see just what Romeo did to Champion City.

He blew it up.

Stella looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"My… n-no!"

Stella fell to her knees.

Jesse slowly turned around to face horror struck faces.

"I had hoped there was still a chance of redeeming Romeo. Now, I'm not so sure," said Jack, solemnly.

"Champion City, he blew it up," Petra whispered. "Just to make a point."

"Yeah, he's a monster. Through and through," Jesse agreed. "And he needs to be put down."

"All those innocent lives, gone!" whispered Fred. "Seems Xara was right about him after all. He really was just a monster pretending to play along. And to think, I actually started believing my own bullshit once again about Romeo being redeemable."

'Jesse' (Romeo) turned around and approached Stella, his Admin gaze focused directly on her.

"Now, how about you run along, and get that fireworks show ready for the big keynote, eh?" 'Jesse' (Romeo) suggested.

"Yes, Admin-uh… Jesse," stammered Stella.

'Jesse' (Romeo) gave a grin before turning to look at the destruction he caused.

"I think Romeo's distracted," Petra whispered.

"Yeah, we should grab Axel and Olivia while we have the chance," Jesse agreed, before slowly sneaking up to them.

"What? You were always so worried about Champion City and now, one less thing to worry about," 'Jesse' (Romeo) sneered.

"My-my friends and m-my people. They're… g-gone."

Jesse reached Olivia and tapped her on the back.

"Psssst! Olivia! Axel!" Jesse whispered.

Olivia turned her head, and looked at Jesse with surprise, alternating between him and the fake Jesse before gasping.

"Ohmigosh, I knew it!" Olivia exclaimed, spotting Petra and Fred who were waving at them. "I just knew it!"

"Whoa, am I seeing double?" Axel asked, confused.

"Shhh! Jesse, I, what is…" Olivia began.

"C'mon, I'll explain everything. But we have to get off the streets," Jesse instructed.

"To the map shop. Quick!"

And they got off the streets.

* * *

(FRED'S POV)

Fred could not believe it. Just when he saw that sign back at the Cabin and started to build up hope, Romeo just had to step in and take all of it away with just one action; Blowing up Champion City.

Even though he never really liked the woman, when Stella burst into tears right in-front of Romeo who just kept grinning like a maniac. That was one of the times where Fred wished he could just zap Admin Powers with a clap of his hands. That would've served the red-head right, watching him sit there in his human form, humiliated.

But unfortunately, it wasn't nearly as easy as that. Fred knew that they had to get the Golden Gauntlet and take his powers away at any cost. But there was no way Romeo was going to let him get anywhere near the portal to enter Terminal Space. And even less likely was Fred going to be able to get close enough to Romeo for even one good shot at hitting him with the gauntlet. All seemed lost.

But wait, Fred managed to survive this long without letting Romeo that he was still alive. And even now, Romeo still doesn't know that Fred had gotten Jesse and the others out of his prison. There was still a chance that they could end this, but it all revolved around getting into terminal space.

* * *

(JESSE'S POV)

Jesse had just finished explaining what he and Fred were up to while Romeo was terrorizing Beacontown.

"So you're saying that Romeo is here? Disguised as you?" said Olivia. "And all this time, you were with Fred in his old home underneath the bedrock?"

"Yeah, I still think you made that part up," responded Axel.

"I mean, I'm relieved that the Jesse out there isn't the real you, but…" Olivia trailed off. "…but nobody else knows that, what if everyone in Beacontown turns on you and Fred?"

Jesse's eyes widened. He hadn't considered that possibility. Romeo could have damaged both his and Fred's reputation in these past few hours alone.

"I mean, with what just happened outside, Axel and I almost did."

"Yeah, and we're your oldest friends, I mean, if we couldn't tell," began Axel.

"Look, Romeo is good, I'll give him that," said Fred, joining in with the conversation. "But there is no way he should be able to have everyone fooled."

"It's a pretty good Jesse impression," responded Axel. "I mean, a totally evil version, but… yeah."

"No, no, no," Fred shook his head. "I'm not talking about how good he can mimic Jesse. I'm talking about his eyes. The only thing that an Admin can't fully disguise as is another Admin. If Jesse here really had those powers, not only would his appearance change, but he wouldn't be able to do Romeo's red and yellow eyes. Then again, not everybody was to know that. I mean, the fact that _I_ am an Admin isn't exactly common knowledge."

"But, you said there's a way to stop this guy, right?" Olivia asked, before noticing Petra by the door. "Petra!"

"Horrible as Stella may be, working for Romeo and all… nobody deserves that," said Petra. "Her whole city, gone. In an instant,"

"And knowing that the Command Block was made by that guy," Soren added. "I used that thing, not knowing just how dangerous it was."

"Add it to the list of horrible things Romeo's gonna pay for," Jesse responded. "I'm so glad you guys are okay."

Olivia and Petra hugged.

"Did Jesse tell you about the potato yet?" Petra asked.

"The what?" questioned Axel.

"#POTATO451," Fred explained. "It's a password for a weapon I made, that has the ability to make Romeo human again."

"Oh, I can't wait to see his face when that happens," growled Jack. "Look at what he's done to our poor shop."

Nurm made a few vocal noises.

"C'mon, hopefully it's not a complete wash."

"Is it even safe to hide out in here?" asked Petra.

Jack scoffed.

"It used to be the safest place around."

"It's safer than being out in the open," said Jesse.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess that's true," responded Petra.

"Getting into that tower won't be easy, hopefully there's still something useful in here," Jack added.

"Everyone take a look around, shout if you find anything," Jesse instructed.

Petra unsheathed her sword.

"While you guys do that, I'm gonna keep watch," Petra said.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait between chapters, but I had a lot of other things going on in my side.

On a side note, there's a part in my other story; _Redstone Nightmares_, in one of the recent chapters that I was originally going to have in this story, but I cut it out, as I didn't want to overuse the idea.

Speaking of which, I'm going to be doing this episode twice. I'll do the original episode where Xara lives, and then I'll post the episode again, but it'll be what would happen if Xara died. I sort of want to explore Fred's reactions to both scenarios.

Like it? Review. Don't like it, look up another story.

More to follow.


	17. Above and Beyond - JesseCon

Chapter 17 – JesseCon

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have not read **Fred: Admin in Exile** and/or **Fred: Into the Multiverse** yet. I suggest you read those stories first before reading this one.

(Minecraft: Story Mode and its characters belong to Telltale Games, not me.)

* * *

(FRED'S POV)

While Jesse was taking a stroll around, Fred approached a parrot that he saw hiding up in the rafters.

"I thought Romeo scared away all the parrots," Fred remarked.

"Who, Archie? No, he'd never leave," responded Jack.

"Does he belong to you?" questioned Fred.

"Watching him for a friend. Let's just leave it at that."

Fred glanced around, and saw Jesse talking to Petra, who was keeping an eye out by the front doors. He also noticed a lever, next to a map that Axel and Olivia were standing in-front of. He stepped closer. Shrugging, he reached in and pulled it.

At once, the wall behind Olivia slid down, causing her to turn around with a slightly startled expression on her face. The wall slid into the floor, to reveal an alcove behind it. Fred took a look inside, and saw what appeared to be… Elytra Wings?

"Jack!" called Fred.

"By the tides, I'd almost forgotten about that stash!" exclaimed Jack.

"Are these…" began Jesse.

"Elytra Wings?!" Soren gasped. "Oh my, those are meant to be super rare!"

"Yeah, got 'em one time when I made a trip to the End. Nothin' better for gliding," Jack responded.

A noise that sounded like potion bottles clanking got their attention.

"What… was that?" asked Jesse.

"That sounded ominous!" Lukas added.

Petra raced in-front of them and held out her sword. Fred saw Jesse creep closer to the source of the noise, only for the head of a llama to pop out.

"LLUNA! YOU MADE IT!" exclaimed Jesse.

"Hahaha! I never doubted it," Petra added.

Lluna jumped over the desk, approached Jesse and spat in his face.

"I guess I deserved that."

As Lluna and Nurm hugged, Fred suddenly recognized the llama.

"Wait, isn't that Stella's llama? The one you had to leave behind?" Fred asked. "How on Earth did she get out of that prison?"

"Because, I broke them out!" responded a voice. A figure jumped down from the rafters above. It was Ivor.

"Ivor! What on earth were you just doing, hanging out up there?"

"Jesse, I'm a ninja. Where else would I be?" Ivor protested.

"That is a nice outfit, Ivor," Axel remarked.

"I know, thank you!"

"Oh, ohmi… ohmigosh! Do you know who that is?" stammered Jack. "That is Ivor! I have not one, but two freakin' members of the original order of the freakin' stone in my shop! Two legends, standing in-front of us, Nurm! Within arm's reach!"

"Hey, you're pretty legendary yourself, Jack. Just play it cool around him," Jesse suggested.

"Right, right, cool. Cool. I can do cool,"

Jack cleared his throat, turned away from Jesse and Ivor and leaned against the bookshelf.

"Ivor, right? 'Sup,"

Jesse and Ivor shrugged in response.

"Yes, I am Ivor. And you are?" Ivor asked.

"They call me the…" Jack coughed. "the Stab Walker. Yeah. That's a nickname."

"Yes… hi. Hello… strange stab person," Ivor greeted.

Fred's right palm once again found itself covering Fred's face.

"Anyway! I am happy to report that your plan for the Admin worked perfectly," reported Ivor. "He fell for my deception, hook line and sinker! My story about you dying in your escape attempt? Admin loved it."

"Of course he did," scoffed Fred.

"And after the Admin's appetite for Jesse's destruction was satisfied, I returned to the prison by cover of night to free your friend from that cursed place. I was surprised, but this animal is quite the escape artist! I may consider naming her my apprentice!"

"Lluna, you saved us all. You really are a hero," Jesse commended, patting her. "Now that the team is back together, Ivor, Fred, we need to stop Romeo."

"Right, so we need to get to terminal space to use #POTATO451," Fred continued.

"Fred thinks the portal is up in the tower," Petra added.

"Yes, I believe that's exactly where it is. I've heard him reference such a thing several times," Ivor agreed.

"Really? He's willing to spill that information directly to you?" questioned Fred.

"No one thinks to check for eavesdropping ninjas," responded Ivor.

"Ah," understood Fred.

"I have learned a lot of information that way."

"Lemme guess. There's guards, right?" Jesse guessed.

"Yes, yes. Though I requested a post there, the Admin appointed special golems to patrol the place," said Ivor.

"Hmm, smart move on his part," Fred said.

"Just uh, you sure we can't, like, reason with this Admin guy? Talk it out?" Axel questioned.

"You? Wanting to _talk it out?_" Petra questioned, surprised.

"Yeah, that's a first. Normally, you're all explosions first, questions later," agreed Fred. "But trust me, Axel. Romeo is about as stubborn as a mule. You cannot _reason_ with him."

"As soon as this guy sees us, he'll just blink us out of existence," Petra said.

"Well, Romeo does know that I'm alive, and we're currently neutral with each other right now, which means I might just be able to pull this off," Fred said. "However, for starters, we need a distraction."

"Maybe a _distraction_ like Jesse's big speech at the start of JesseCon?" suggested Ivor.

"That sounds great and all," Lukas stepped in. "But what exactly are you planning to do with this distraction?"

"Well, I can't just teleport us into the tower. Romeo would have probably prepared for that," Fred said. "I won't be able to levitate us in there as well, as not only is it a tedious process, but there is a chance of us being seen. We need fireworks."

Fred turned towards Nurm.

"Nurm, think you could map out Beacontown for us?"

Nurm made an affirmative vocalization before placing down a map on a table. Jesse stepped on the other side of it.

"Here's the plan," said Jesse. "Like Fred said, we need fireworks."

"Which the Admin has stockpiled backstage at the event!" Ivor said.

"Wait, isn't Stella in charge of fireworks for this thing?" questioned Petra.

"Perfect," responded Jesse. "We'll never get backstage without Fireworks Guild uniforms. So we find Stella, and she shows us where they are. I'll grab them, we suit up, and boom! Backstage passes! Once we're there, we swipe some fireworks."

"Meanwhile, I will spawn myself a bucket of water. While we're doing that, Axel and Olivia will hang out with Romeo and get him all distracted," Fred said.

"Are you sure I can't just blow up the stage? That would be distracting," Axel asked.

"Sure, if you have a death-wish," retorted Fred. "Now, once the big fireworks finale happens, I will use my powers to fly up to the tower, using the fireworks to mask my presence."

"The what?" Jack questioned.

"Trust me, Romeo will have a big fireworks finale," Fred assured. "He's that arrogant. Now, Petra, Jack and Jesse will wait in the Order Hall. Once I am up on the tower, I will use the bucket of water to create a waterfall, allowing you guys to swim up. Once we're in there, we go to Terminal Space, and end this."

"That, might just be the best crazy I've heard in a while!" Jack commented.

"Jesse, Fred, this could work!" Petra exclaimed.

"Explosions, excitement… explosions. I love it!" Axel said.

"Now, I know I could just spawn myself some fireworks, but JesseCon isn't happening until later on tonight. I'm basically doing it this way just to kill time," said Fred. "Now, our plan starts with getting Stella to help us."

"Yeah, she's pretty tight with that Romeo guy," Axel agreed.

"Axel, in case you have forgotten, Romeo destroyed her city. She's been hurt by him too. There is definitely a way we can get through to her," Fred reminded.

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet on that," said Jack.

"Although, I've got another idea, but you're not going to like it!"

"What's that?" Jesse asked.

Fred responded by flashing blue-white, before reappearing, having disguised himself as Jesse. The first thing that Fred noticed was that his view was slowly lower to the ground, considering that Jesse was significantly shorter than he was. He was using his Admin Eyes so that everyone can distinguish between him and the real Jesse. Everyone in the room gasped.

"I'm sorry Jesse, but the townspeople are expecting you to be threatening them with your supposed _powers._ If you're going to make it through Beacontown alive, you're going to need to look the part," Fred said in Jesse's voice. "And if you're worried about the residue, don't be. The place is literally covered in Romeo's residue, which means I can mask my own residue."

"Okay, can I say how much I don't like this plan?" Petra said.

"I've known Romeo far longer than you, Petra," Fred responded. "I know how he'll respond in situations, which means I can imitate his personality."

"Besides, you're staying here." Soren stepped in. "As much as I don't like it, I'm afraid only Fred stands a chance on the streets, because both him and Romeo are admins,"

"Exactly," agreed Fred.

"Fred, I know you think Stella's just another victim of Romeo, but… be careful, okay?" Petra warned.

"I think Fred should be more worried around Romeo showing up during this plan. Good luck, friend," Jack said.

"Now, time for me to get into character," Fred said.

* * *

Fred stepped outside, looking around before finding the top of the tower. He walked onto the main street, before spotting a familiar blonde-haired figure standing between a set of red colored golems. Fred followed, making sure to glare at everybody that he walked past. Fred internally winced when he saw them gasp in horror and back away from him. Fred walked up to the golems, to see that a guard was in his way. The guard saw him and approached him.

"Your greatness! I've searched everywhere for you!" The guard greeted. "Stop there! Ahem! I present to you the newest JesseCon _volunteers._ They await your orders."

"Send them to their posts!" Fred ordered, doing his best to mimic Romeo's tone.

"Right! You heard our mighty leader, to your posts!" The guard repeated to the golems. They vocalized before doing as they are told. Fred immediately teleported a few feet forward, in an attempt to try and catch up to Stella. What Fred didn't know, was that this happened to be exactly the right timing, because Romeo teleported in at exactly the same time as Fred teleported away, giving the illusion that 'Jesse' simply teleported backwards.

"Hmph. Surprised nothing's blown up in my absence." Fred heard 'Jesse' (Romeo) say in the distance. He knew straight away that it was Romeo, who had decided to pop in. "Keep your eyes peeled for unhappiness!"

Fred heard Romeo teleport away. Now that he thought about it, walking around on the streets wearing Jesse's skin could cause a few complications. Spotting Stella in the distance, Fred teleported directly behind her, causing a few citizens to gasp in panic, assuming that he was Romeo.

"Stella!" barked Fred.

"Uh, no? Lawrence. Laaaawwwrence!" The figure snapped, before immediately backing off upon seeing Fred glare at him. "I mean, you can totally call me Stella, though…"

"Ugh, no! I want Stella! She has blonde hair, and she looks like you from the back. Seen her anywhere?" Fred asked, continuing his faux impolite tone.

"Uh, no clue, bro!" Lawrence responded, trembling in fear. "Maybe try the Order Hall? All the big-wig bros hang there. Doin' their big-wig bro business, telling us all what to do…"

As Lawrence ran off, Fred teleported to the Order Hall, there, he could see where Romeo was planning to do his JesseCon show. There was a big stage constructed next to the Order Hall, and Fred saw Jesse's face smiling at him from the big posters that were planted there. From Fred's vintage point, he saw Romeo teleport in, admire a statue next to Nell's house before teleporting away again. He looked next to the stage and saw another figure with Stella's hairstyle. Looking closely, he saw that this indeed was Stella.

As Fred moved to follow Stella however, Romeo teleported in behind her.

"Stella!" 'Jesse' (Romeo) barked.

Fred quickly hid himself.

"I wanted one thing from you; more fireworks and banners!" 'Jesse' (Romeo) snapped.

"It's not my fault, I'm understaffed," pleaded Stella.

"Then hire more people." 'Jesse' (Romeo) responded, as though it was the obvious thing in the world. "Force them, conscript them, I don't care! JesseCon will be the greatest thing this town has ever seen, or I will personally ensure you pay the price!"

Romeo disappeared.

"Where the heck am I supposed to get more people?" Stella asked, completely lost on what to do. Fred looked out of his hiding place and saw a bunch of fireworks guild uniforms on armor stands. Fred teleported in-front of her.

"Gah!" Stella jumped.

Fred held out his hand, causing three of the uniforms to disappear and reappear into his inventory.

"Disregard what I just said. I've just taken care of your understaff problem," Fred said, before teleporting back to Jack and Nurm's Adventure Emporium.

* * *

Once night had fallen, and everyone was distracted with Romeo's show, Fred, Petra, Jack and Jesse left the emporium and slowly made their way towards the stage. Each of them, including Fred were wearing fireworks guild overalls. While Jesse, Petra and Jack hid themselves, Fred peeked himself out, watching Romeo on stage.

"-And of course, as Jesse, I've got my best friends Olivia and Axel with me, don't I?" 'Jesse' (Romeo) announced.

Axel saw Fred, and without thinking, waved at him. Fred immediately covered his face and hid himself behind a citizen.

"Axel, what the hell are you doing?!" muttered Fred under his breath. "You're gonna blow our cover!"

"Who are you—?"

"Yes! Thanks Jesse! We love being your best friend. Don't we Axel?" Olivia said, stepping in.

"Oh! Yeah! Totally!" stammered Axel, realizing his mistake.

Fred breathed a sigh of relief at her quick thinking. He ran back to the group.

"Arrogant prick!" growled Fred.

"Agreed!" agreed Jack.

"What's wrong, Fred?" Jesse asked, noticing Fred glaring at the stage.

"Look at the stage and see for yourself," Fred snapped. "The nerve of him. To blow up someone's city and then act as though nothing happened."

"And as Jesse, your Jesse, I'm glad we as a town can come together to celebrate me!" 'Jesse' (Romeo) continued on as Fred gestured for the others to follow him.

"Let's go," whispered Fred.

"Of course, it was mandatory, but I sense that you wanted to come anyway. So thank you, for understanding just how important I am to you."

As Fred and the others approached a guard poking a creeper, the guard turned towards them.

"No one permitted back here except-" The guard started, before trailing off upon noticing their uniforms. "Fireworks Union, huh? Geez, well get back there then."

"Thank you. Now we can get to our jobs that we're totally qualified to do," responded Jack.

The guard narrowed his eyes for a moment, before turning around and shrugging.

"Laying on it a little bit thick there, Jack," Fred said. "Okay."

Fred felt a huge wave of Romeo's residue burst through the area. Seizing the chance, he spawned a bucket full of water inside his hand.

"There's our bucket. Now, let's get us some fireworks."

As 'Jesse' (Romeo)'s voice prattled on in the background, Fred, Jack, Petra and Jesse searched chest after chest. And they found various items, but there was a problem. There seemed to be no fireworks around.

"What the-? There's no fireworks. Just… stuff." Petra said.

"C'mon!" grumbled Jack. "Who plans a convention with no fireworks? That's like planning a birthday party without…"

"…any birthday cake?" Fred assumed.

"Y-Yeah, exactly," agreed Jack.

"See? Romeo's human. He's messy, just like us," Jesse assured.

"Yeah, he's a slob! Big whoop! But what are we supposed to do with no fireworks?" Petra asked.

"Well, I don't feel comfortable using my powers too much this close to Romeo, so we're going to need to make some," said Fred.

"There has to be enough supplies to craft some paper around here. Then, all we need is gunpowder," Jack responded. "And a fireworks star. Ah, that would really add some flash. We'll keep a lookout on the exits and stage."

Petra walked towards the stage while Jack walked towards the exit.

"Okay, I'll handle the gunpowder and sugar. Jesse, you handle the fireworks star," Fred instructed, walking towards the creeper. He pulled out his sword and shoved it in, killing the creeper. He reached in and took the gunpowder.

"Thank you!"

Fred punched some sugar cane, before approaching Jesse and giving them to him.

"Okay, let's get crafting," said Jesse as he started to craft. Fred took the time to approach Petra and see what's going on with Romeo.

"All of Beacontown has improved from the moment I ascended as your leader!" 'Jesse' (Romeo) continued on. "The sky is brighter, cows are happier, pie is sweeter! I actually don't even think it's possible for you to thank me enough."

"Actually, I don't think it's even possible for them to thank you at all!" retorted Fred.

"Hey Glenn, I-" Fred heard a voice call out. He spun around and saw another guard approaching Jesse, who was holding two fireworks. "Wait a minute, you ain't Glenn."

Fred approached him.

"And you ain't-"

WHAM!

Fred's right fist connected with the guard's face, sending him sprawling straight to the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry, but better you than me," Fred apologized, grabbing the guard's body and hoisting it over his shoulder. "We've come too far to take any chances here. I can't have him running off to Romeo and reporting us."

"Maybe not quite so hard next time," Jesse suggested.

"Yeah, even without my powers, I am still quite strong," Fred agreed, hiding the guard's body out of sight.

"Ha, not bad," Petra remarked.

"Yeah, Fred definitely knows what he is doing," agreed Jesse. Fred grinned sheepishly in response.

"Okay, I've been listening to Romeo's annoying voice prattle on and on. The firework's finale is almost here. I'm going to get into position. Get to the Order Hall, and wait for the waterfall," instructed Fred. "Wow, that rhymed."

Fred climbed on top of Ivor's lava house, holding both fireworks. As he was about to float into the air, 'Jesse' (Romeo) looked up and glanced in Fred's direction. Fred immediately ducked, but there was no need to do so, for Axel had grabbed 'Jesse' (Romeo)'s left foot, pulling him down. Fred saw him glare at Axel with his Admin Eyes.

"Yeah! Jesse, we want to talk to you more about how great it is being your friend!" said Olivia. 'Jesse' (Romeo)'s eyes went back to normal and he grinned at them.

Fred began to float into the air, and as he saw the fireworks go off in the distance, he set off his own fireworks and began to shoot up straight towards the tower. As Fred whipped through the air, he let out a cry of joy. He had forgotten just how much fun flying through the air like that was. He flew up to a ledge on the tower, and touched down to the floor, discarding the used fireworks. The familiar groan of a prison golem got his attention. Fred spun around and saw a golem walking towards him.

Fred focused his power through his arm and punched the golem, sending it flying off the tower.

"Really golem? Did you seriously think you stood a chance?" deadpanned Fred as he pulled out the bucket. He looked down.

Romeo didn't seem to have noticed him, which was good. He tipped the bucket over and created the waterfall.

"Boy was I glad to see that waterfall," Fred heard Jack's voice say as he, Petra and Jesse climbed up.

"Yeah, we were kinda getting nervous down there," Petra agreed.

"Sorry about that. A golem tried to challenge me," Fred relayed. "I immediately set him straight. Now, let's get inside and end this!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that's that.

Like it? Review. Don't like it, look up another story.

More to follow.


	18. Above and Beyond - Welcoming Committee

Chapter 18 – Welcoming Committee

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have not read **Fred: Admin in Exile** and/or **Fred: Into the Multiverse** yet. I suggest you read those stories first before reading this one.

(Minecraft: Story Mode and its characters belong to Telltale Games, not me.)

* * *

(FRED'S POV)

"Okay, I'm not the only one that finds all this silence freaky, right? This place is dead," commented Petra as they walked down the long, red lit corridor.

"Definitely strange," agreed Jack. "Though I imagine you might be relieved to have a little quiet right now, huh? I was almost expecting, I don't know, another huge boss battle or something when we got in here."

"Don't be fooled guys," said Jesse. "If it's this quiet on our way to de-power Romeo, then it's gotta be a trap."

"Well, I'm not seeing anything _trap_-ish yet, but I'll keep an eye out," Jack responded.

"Then again, only he ever comes up here, so I'm not surprised," Fred added. "But yes, keeping an eye out is wise!"

Eventually, they arrived at a giant room, where Fred saw a whole bunch of what appeared to be glass cells. Fred's attention was grabbed by the sounds of footsteps racing past them. That, was strange.

"Look who it is!" a voice called out, startling the group. Fred spun around and saw a man wearing a green dress shirt and black suspenders, playing with a few iron ingots in his hand. Next to him, Stampy appeared, wearing a familiar suit and gloves, being carried by five parrots. On the other side of green dress shirt was Stacy, wearing the same outfit as Stampy.

"COME OUT AND PLAAAAAAY!" Green dress shirt called out. Fred glanced around and saw that they were surrounded.

"Now hold on guys, you all have the wrong idea," Fred tried to plead. A grunting sound got his attention, and he spun around, to see Jesse being held in a human shield by none other than the White Pumpkin.

"Not another step, or he gets it!" growled the White Pumpkin, her distorted voice echoing around the giant room.

"Whoa, whoa!" Fred exclaimed. "Cassie, let's not do anything rash here!"

Cassie continued to hold Jesse with one hand, while she removed the pumpkin mask with the other.

"And look who finally decides to show his face," Cassie announced. "Do you even realize what Jesse is doing with those powers that you gave him, _Fred_?"

"Cassie, you've got-"

"Do you see the terror that your _friend_ is putting the entire town through?" Cassie continued, interrupting Fred.

"I-"

"How very ironic, that the White Pumpkin is now the one trying to protect everyone!"

"CASSIE ROSE! WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS AND LET ME EXPLAIN!?" screamed Fred.

"Oh, yeah! You've got quite some explaining to do, _Fred!_" Cassie retorted. "In case you haven't noticed, you trusted the wrong guy with your powers. Do you see what he's done to us?"

"Jesse's not the one that did this to you, it was Romeo," Fred pleaded.

"Ha! You really expect me to fall for that one?" scoffed Cassie. "That's hilarious!"

"No, no! I'm telling the truth here!"

"Okay, say I believe you, which I don't!" Cassie continued. "Say that Jesse isn't the one who did this, then how can you explain us clearly seeing Jesse here do those horrible things and laughing about them."

Fred scrambled through his inventory, before grabbing a certain portrait and throwing it on the ground. It was the portrait of Fred, Xara and Romeo together in their Admin Forms. Fred pointed towards Romeo.

"That's Romeo! Now, take a look at his eyes," Fred instructed. "Look familiar?"

"Wait? Are those the same eyes that we keep seeing Jesse use outside?" Cassie gasped.

"Exactly, and not only that, but Admins cannot fully disguise as other Admins," Fred finished. "What's really happening here, is that Romeo has disguised himself as Jesse, and is using that disguise to run this town his own way, which I'm sure many of you would quite disagree with."

"I… no!" stammered Cassie. "All those terrible things we thought Jesse did, that…. that wasn't really him?"

"Exactly, now would you kindly let him go, please?" Fred asked.

Cassie slowly loosened her hold over Jesse, who staggered away from her.

"Now, we've came back, because I've got a way to defeat Romeo," said Fred.

"What's that?" asked Cassie.

"#POTATO451," Fred responded. "It's a password guarding a weapon I made, which has the ability to take Romeo's powers away. Right now, it's located in terminal space, and the only entrance that I currently know of happens to be right on top of us, on the roof of this tower."

"Yeah, okay," Cassie said. "You lost me at terminal space, but we're in. You just lead the way, and we'll have your back in defeating this _Romeo_ person."

They continued on, to find stands containing all 10 sets of armor that Jesse owned.

"Well, would you look at this. Romeo's quite the Jesse memorabilia collector," Petra commented.

"I know we don't have much time, but it might be smart to suit up properly," said Jesse.

While Jesse and Petra suited up and Jack changed into his normal clothes, Fred flashed into his Admin form.

"Now, I'm going to scout ahead, to make sure that Romeo isn't about. Don't come up until I say!" instructed Fred as he continued on ahead.

* * *

Fred arrived at the top of the stairs, to find himself in some kind of office. Around, was various bookshelves and items, but he had an immediate problem.

Right at the desk at the front, was 'Jesse' (Romeo). He turned around and saw Fred standing in his office.

"Hello, _Romeo!_" Fred spat.

Romeo immediately responded by removing his disguise.

"Why, what's going through your mind now, Freddy? You still going to spew out more of your crap about something or another?" sneered Romeo.

"Ha, ha, ha!" deadpanned Fred. "No. In fact, I didn't even want to talk to you anyway."

"Then why are you up here?" Romeo questioned.

"Terminal Space," Fred answered. "That's why."

"Really? What, you lost something?"

Damn, Romeo's not going to make this easy. Think, Fred, think.

Before Fred could respond, Romeo got up and gestured for Fred to follow.

"Well really, I'm just glad that you actually followed through with our agreement," said Romeo. "Unfortunately the same can't be said for your friend Jesse."

"What?"

"There is a key difference between a good friend and a bad one," Romeo started. "Good friends do what you ask. They enjoy what you make for them. They never betray you. Jesse is a perfect example of what we call a _bad friend._ Other bad friends include, in no particular order: You, and Xara."

Great, more of Romeo's nonsense.

"Ultimately, all losers who refused to appreciate the gifts they'd been given. Now me, I won't stand for ingratitude, so I took my gifts away."

"You mean betrayed us and tried to kill us." Fred corrected.

"Call it whatever you want to call it. I could not care less. But then, _then_, just when I thought I'd found a promising new friend in Jesse, he goes and tries to bloody attack me! Such a disappointment. That is when I had a brilliant idea. The perfect way to weed out the bad friends from the good. To be appreciated. I became Jesse," Romeo recounted. "I was right, of course. The plan worked immediately. Jesse's good friends flocked to me, the better Jesse. Ah, and now poor Jesse is dead, having never learned his lesson. The saddest part of all, really, is that Jesse will never get to see how much better I've made Beacontown."

Fred was glad to hear that his ruse had worked.

"Yeah, sorry for butting in, but I wouldn't exactly call this _better_." Fred responded.

"What do you mean? Of course it's better. I've got these incredible awesome powers which the people absolutely adore! They _love_ me!"

"Romeo, you moron! They don't _love_ you! They're scared!" Fred snapped. "They're scared that if they don't look like they love you, you'll just teleport them out of existence!"

That got Romeo's attention. He grabbed Fred by the neck and pulled him down to his level. Admin eyes glaring into Admin eyes.

"Then maybe I should make them disappear then! All of them!" Romeo snarled, venomously.

"Fine, if you want to play god and micro-manage everyone just to satisfy your ego, then by all means, be my guest." Fred conceded. "But you can expect no help from me!"

Romeo started shaking, before huffing.

"Okay, fine! Maybe I am acting all fiery and controlling and such. It's just that… being Jesse is the WORST!"

"Oh yes, yes… I said it. I hate being him! His people, his friends? They're so needy, so clingy." Romeo admitted. "I have to listen to their stupid voices day after day after day just asking for things. I thought that being Jesse meant that people would do what I wanted to do! Like how people do with you! No one ever asks what I want! Ugh, it's all _can I have iron?_ And _can I have gold?_ And what are they using all that stuff for, anyway? Ugh, so annoying!"

"It's because that is not how being a leader works, Romeo," said Fred. "You're supposed to listen to people and help them if they need it. That's what I do. I don't just act all high and mighty with my powers and lock people up who don't agree with my ideas."

"Well yes, it's terribly disappointing, is what it is," Romeo sighed. "It's just… it was fun at first. Show them some super amazing display of my awesome powers, they'd laugh, I'd laugh. But soon they were just asking me to do that all the time."

"And again, that's why I don't just go showing off my powers like that." Fred answered.

"You know, you know what's funny? I'm starting to see something here. It's starting to feel like maybe I should just leave the management of Beacontown… to you!" said Romeo. "Since you _obviously_ seem to know what the bloody hell you're doing, I'll just leave you to deal with Beacontown then. Yeah, maybe that is the best way to proceed."

"What's your angle here, Romeo?" Fred questioned. "Because forgive me if I feel like you're trying to trick me."

"Nope. No tricks, no angles, no games!" said Romeo. "Just good ol' Romeo, telling you like it is."

Fred narrowed his eyes.

"Well, this has all been terribly enlightening and I think we've all learned some great lessons here, that I will totally remember for next time."

"Next time?" questioned Fred.

"Yeah, the next world I'll build after I bedrock over this one," Romeo explained. "Oh, I'm going to get it totally right with that one!"

Romeo floated into the air and disappeared. Fred spun around and raced inside to grab the others, but before he could so much as breathe, Romeo appeared once again in-front of him.

"Whole new set of people, a whole new world!" mused Romeo. "Oh, I'll be a great leader, a great friend, next time around. You know, Freddy, I really should thank you for all these wonderful little lessons you've helped me to learn."

"Oh c'mon, Romeo," huffed Fred. "Let's not get hasty here. Are you really going to just leave another set of people in the dark like you did with our original world?"

"Sorry, but it's time to start fresh. Make a new world," responded Romeo. "However, if it makes you feel any better, I'll let you visit my new world."

Romeo winked at Fred.

"Ah well, toodles!"

Romeo disappeared again.

"_Don't be a stranger._" Fred repeated. "Yeah, I'm sure the next time we meet won't be _confrontational._"

Fred turned back towards the stairs.

"GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE!" ordered Fred. "WE NEED TO GET MOVING, NOW!"

Jesse, Jack and Petra appeared along with Cassie and the others.

"What took you so long?" asked Jesse.

"It's Romeo," responded Fred. "That stubborn idiot's going to bedrock over this world."

"What?!" exclaimed Jack, Petra and Jesse together.

Right on cue, a deep rumbling was felt across the entire tower. Fred began to float a few feet into the air, to stop himself from falling over.

"C-can't you stop it somehow?" Jesse asked, hopefully.

Fred slowly shook his head. Looking up, he saw that bedrock was rapidly filling the sky. Looking down, Fred saw the look of horror on the faces of the Beacontown citizens as the bedrock blocked the sunlight, plunging the world into darkness.

"I don't know how to stop this. How are we going to stop this?" asked Jack frantically.

"We need to take his powers away, find the terminal space," Jesse responded.

"The roof. I recall that being the place where Romeo keeps his portal to the terminal place," Cassie spoke up.

"Jesse, you're with me! The rest of you stay here!" instructed Fred. "Let's go!"

Jesse and Fred raced behind Romeo's desk to open the door towards the roof.

"But what about us?" Petra asked.

"If we don't return within the hour, grab the portal atlas and the flint and steel, then relocate everyone to the Old Builder's world and tell Otto what's happened," Fred responded.

"C'mon, we need to get to that portal before the bedrock closes up!" Jesse exclaimed as he opened the doors. Jesse and Fred raced towards the roof, where Fred saw that Romeo was creating two layers of bedrock. Probably to build another Sunshine Institute. Fred saw a lit Terminal Space portal ahead of them.

"Okay, Jesse. Terminal Space can be very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. Just follow my lead, and we should get through this fine."

"Okay," Jesse nodded.

And with that, Fred and Jesse raced into the portal.

* * *

(JESSE'S POV)

Jesse and Fred appeared out of the other side of the portal, to what appeared to be a strange floating building in the middle of nowhere.

"We made it, we're here!" panted Jesse.

"Indeed we have!" responded Fred. "Now, be careful not to fall down there, unless you want to be stuck forever!"

Jesse cautiously moved away from the edge. Fred cleared his throat.

"Admin Protocol!" said Fred.

"_Admin Protocol Initiated!_" responded Romeo's voice. Jesse drew his sword in response, but saw that Fred was talking to a jukebox. "_You've selected Admin protocol._"

"Wait, is this an automatic assistant or something?" asked Jesse.

"Yes, Romeo built it to assist us with navigating this space back when we first got our powers. This was one of the very first places he built using those powers," Fred said.

"_Welcome to Terminal Space!_" Romeo's voice welcomed as the walkway in-front of them began to light up.

"Well, shall we?" asked Fred, before walking ahead. Jesse shrugged and followed. Looking around, Jesse saw various collections, which seemed to resemble his past experiences with Romeo. He saw a reconstruction of the Prismarine Colossus, along with the Clock from his tower.

"Yeah, Romeo was like that. Almost every single one of our adventures that we had, he saved a memento of. He was a very nostalgic person," Fred remarked, seeing that Jesse was eying the constructions.

"_The Automated Personal Assistant System was developed to aid the mighty Admin in menial tasks and help his friends navigate the Terminal Space,_" Romeo's voice continued on, explaining the assistant system.

"I remember me, and Xara teased Romeo sometimes over his ridiculous construction ideas," Fred recalled. "Those were the days."

Jesse and Fred reached the giant floating building, where the path opened up into a large room. Looking ahead, Jesse saw a machine with three glowing red colored redstone lamps at the far end of the room.

"That's the primary terminal," Fred pointed out.

They approached it.

"_Please enter your password to begin a new program,_" Romeo's voice instructed.

Fred approached the chest next to the terminal.

"_Waiting for material request,"_

"Potatoes, please!" Fred requested.

"_Acquiring… potatoes!"_

The chest shook a little bit.

"_Items dispensed! Thank you!_"

Fred opened the chest and took out two potatoes. He threw the normal potato away, before placing the poison potato inside the item frame on the terminal. Jesse saw a diamond pickaxe appear in his hand, and he began to rapidly mine up some of the blocks inside the terminal, until all three lights turned green.

A thud rumbled throughout the room upon the third light turning green.

"Okay, a hologram of me is going to appear. Listen to him carefully," Fred said.

Right on cue, a hologram of Fred appeared in-front of Jesse and the real Fred.

"_Xara… hi,_" Fred's hologram began. "_If you're seeing this recording, well I guess the worst has happened, and you just put the word of Passage into the Primary Terminal. I wish the terminal could just take away Romeo's Admin powers, it'd be easier that way… but making this gauntlet was the best I could do._"

Fred's hologram pulled out a glowing golden colored gauntlet. A tower appeared out of the ground in the middle of the room. Fred's hologram walked towards the tower and placed the golden gauntlet inside it.

"_Put your hand into the pedestal to receive the gauntlet,_" Fred's hologram instructed. "_It's got the power to make Romeo, normal again. It might take a few hits to remove his powers entirely, but it'll get the job done. Do you understand?_"

Jesse nodded.

"_Then good luck, Xara. You're… I think you might need it,_" responded Fred's Hologram.

"I'll let you have the honors," said the real Fred, stepping out of the way for Jesse to grab the gauntlet. As Jesse stepped up to place his hand inside the pedestal, the sound of teleporting, along with an angry voice made him freeze.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Before Jesse could react, he felt something slam into his body, and everything went black.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, we all know what's happening next chapter.

Like it? Review. Don't like it, look up another story.

More to follow.


End file.
